Power Rangers: Aztec Storm
by Michelle the Editor
Summary: With the escape of Diabolico from the demons' tomb, a band of ancient star demons known as Tzitzimime launch a new attack on Earth. The Aztec gods choose five teenagers to fight them as the next generation of Power Rangers. Moderate violence alert.
1. Chapter 1: Those are Demons, Right?

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Saban, and this idea belongs to WolfsbaneX. Thanks to both for letting me write this—though I'm fairly certain Haim Saban won't see this, thanks anyway!

o◊o

Itzpapalotl paced the floor furiously, sharpening her claws on a whetstone with quick, nervous jerks. Her huge, butterflylike bat wings flicked tensely, the obsidian tips catching the starlight. She watched the open sky, as her Tzitzimime—star demons, the humans called them—raised a shield around the sun. Everything was going to plan so far—first the sun, then the humans would be theirs to devour, and those horrible Power Rangers were busy with the newly-escaped Diabolico.

Then one of the Tzitzimime on the far side of the Sun winked out. It was odd for her to leave now, but one demon wouldn't diminish the shield much. Another took her place, and a few called out jibes about the Tzitzimitl's inability to handle so much power. Then the replacement disappeared. And the Tzitzimitl beside her.

There was a white flash, and an entire row of Tzitzimime vanished. A scarlet flame shot across its path, and nearly half of the demons avoided it—only to be blasted into dust by blue and pink lights.

"They're here! Attack!" Itzpapalotl shrieked. The Tzitzimime began pursuing the lights—but then the abandoned shield around the Sun began to crack. Hurriedly, many of the demons returned to the shield.

Itzpapalotl began to pace frantically. She stopped at one end of the room, and her empty eye sockets flashed blue. A pair of stars shot beams of light down towards her, which formed into two Dark Stars. Itzpapalotl turned to them.

"You, bring me Mamalhuaztli, Cetlcitlalin and Citlalcolotl! Hurry!" She snapped. The two bowed, and headed off in different directions. Itzpapalotl faced open space again, her shell skirt tinkling. The lights were hunting down her Tzitzimime down one by one. She hated to see them be destroyed, but if she withdrew now, so would _they_.

The three Tzitzimime entered the room, and Itzpapalotl bared her teeth in a mirthless grin. The demons all looked very similar, but the first was covered in orange flames, chill radiated from the second, and the third had a long, armored tail with a scorpion's stinger at the end. They bowed.

"You summoned us, my queen?" The burning one asked, in a distorted and unnaturally deep voice.

"Mamalhuaztli, I want all of you to attack the ancient temples," Itzpapalotl said, as the other Dark Star returned, carrying an obsidian case. "Destroy whatever you can."

"With pleasure!" The Tzitzimitl chuckled, and flashed away in a burst of fire. The second and third bowed, Citlalcolotl chuckling and flicking her tail in anticipation, and exited with puffs of snow and greenish vapor, respectively.

Itzpapalotl turned her gimlet-eyed gaze back on the Earth, watching as the three star demons descended towards northern Mexico. She smirked ferally, and glanced up at the rest of her Tzitzimime. They were holding the shield now, fending off their attackers systematically. Far too many were gone, but it wouldn't matter soon. They'd replenish their forces from Earth's people soon enough.

o◊o

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Teens of various ages chanted. They stood in a loose, wide ring around a pair of older boys, who were just now circling for an opening. Then the taller, browner one dove in, tackling his opponent to the dirt. They rolled, and the audience moved back for them.

Finally flipping free, the taller boy shoved himself up and swept his opponent's legs out from under him with a spinning kick. Lunging forward, the teen slammed the other boy flat on the ground and held him there, despite his struggles.

"Ready to apologize?" The tall boy gasped. His lip was bleeding, and he had what promised to be an impressive black eye growing. His opponent struggled, but the boy only tightened his grip.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry for stealing that kid's lunch money, okay?" The loser yelled. "Now let me up, Tez!"

Tez did, and the other kids cheered and made fun of the loser as he scrambled away. Tez stood up. Casually, he pulled his loose blond hair back into its queue. His sleeve was torn nearly off, and the fingernail scratches along his shoulder bled.

"Trouble!" A kid near the back yelled, and the audience scattered. The police car that had scared them away parked next to the curb, and a tall, brown cop climbed out. Tez waited for him to come over, folding his arms and wincing a little as his injuries stung.

"Again?" The policeman asked wearily, looking the battered Tez up and down. "I thought graduation would mature you at least a little bit."

"Those bullies just can't take a hint, Officer Mror," Tez replied cheerfully.

"Get in the car, Tez," the officer said, shaking his head, "We're going home."

"Oh? Am I making you look bad at work, Dad?" Tez asked, with a half-smile, looking over his shoulder.

"Yes," the man said bluntly. "Get in."

Tez went to obey, but paused.

"Is it supposed to be this dark all of a sudden?" He asked, squinting up at the sky. His eyes widened. "Hey, is that a meteor shower?"

"In," Officer Mror ordered, taking a handful of Tez's red plaid shirt and throwing him into the shotgun seat. He grabbed the seat belt buckle, shoved it into Tez's hand, and slammed the door shut. With a huff of annoyance, Tez buckled his seatbelt, and glanced out the window.

Little points of light were dropping out of the sky, getting larger and larger as they fell. All of the tourists were standing around and pointing—and Tez noted an abundance of video cameras. He glanced up at the sky, frowning, as the stars fell. There was something funny about them—

Then the screaming started. Tez unbuckled, rolled down his window and stuck his head out, trying to see where it was coming from. The fiery projectiles were landing all around now, half-blinding Tez as he tried to look at them. Something was _moving_ in there—

"_Not_ in the squad car," his dad ordered, and tried to pull him down.

"Dad, those look like monsters," Tez said. Then he heard a loud, raucous laugh. It sounded vaguely feminine, but very screechy. Wait, now he could see his shadow—something bright was coming down right on the car.

A huge fiery blur slammed into the car roof just as Tez turned to look. He shot out of the window and into the sand. Throwing out his hands, Tez managed to stop his rolling as the attacker began ripping the car apart. His father was scrambling for the glove compartment, where he kept his handgun.

As Tez stood up, the creature grabbed the near side of the car, tore it free with a screech of metal, and hurled it in his direction. He ducked aside, but not quickly enough—the door slammed him to the ground, pinning both of his legs. Everything went fuzzy.

o◊o

Theodore Lockman, who usually went by T Lock, was running away from a very persistent Dark Star. He'd fortunately been outside the school bus when the Tzitzimime had attacked it, but he'd quickly been spotted. Skidding around a body, T Lock headed for one of the temples they'd come here to visit. He ducked a blast of icy breath from a passing Tzitzimitl, and leaped the last few feet to the bottom steps.

T Lock scraped both shins hitting the stone, but grabbed at the steps and began clambering up. He twisted around as the Dark Star reached the stairs. To his shock, the moment the creature touched the stone, it disintegrated into purple dust. The Asian boy stopped, and just panted for a while.

"Of course, it's you." The boy's voice startled T Lock, and he whirled around. There was a tall Hispanic boy sitting a few steps above T Lock, though his all-black clothes made him hard to see.

"Mitch?" T Lock asked incredulously.

"Shut up. You figured it out, too?"

"What?" T Lock asked.

"Of course—sheer dumb luck. I bet you don't even know what those things are," Mitch said, gesturing to the monsters.

"But you do," T Lock replied.

"Tzitzimime," Mitch said.

"Those are demons, right?" T Lock asked.

"Aztec star demons—they try to eat people whenever there's an eclipse," Mitch said.

"Oh," T Lock said with a gulp, and looked back at the panic. Now that he was above the chaos instead of in it, he could see that there were only three monsters, with a whole horde of the purple creatures helping them. "They can't get us up here?"

"Nope, they all get vaporized," Mitch said, crossing his legs. "No idea why or how."

Then T Lock couldn't hear Mitch anymore. He glanced around the square of temples, and felt a sudden, uncontrollable desire to go to _that_ one—next to the temple he and Mitch sheltered on. He began down the steps. Suddenly, the demons didn't seem all that terrifying.

Looking back over his shoulder once, T Lock saw that Mitch was climbing up the temple. He wondered whether Mitch was just retreating further or if he'd felt a call as well. Then T Lock was back on the ground.

The run across the open ground was quick. T Lock easily avoided the Dark Stars, and all of the tzitzimime were occupied. The sky was getting lighter, though, and T Lock grinned to himself. Somehow, he suspected these guys weren't big fans of sunlight.

Then he was jogging up the temple stairs. Some were broken or cracked, and T Lock quickly found the main track, where it had been worn smooth. Even though the temple was very, very tall, T Lock's pace stayed steady, as did his breathing. The higher he got, the better he felt.

Soon, T Lock had reached the shrine at the top of the temple. It had been painted blue and white at some point in the ancient past, but now nearly all of the color was worn away. The doorway was black and empty, and T Lock was inside almost before he realized he'd started walking again.

T Lock's sneakers scritched on the rough stone floor. It was pitch black inside the temple, and he moved slowly, hands outstretched so he wouldn't bump into anything. He took a deep breath, and got a whiff of rain and sea breeze.

Then, a blue light shot down from the ceiling, nearly blinding T Lock. He staggered back and threw up his arms, and the light began to form into a figure. T Lock lowered his arms, staring in fascination at the strange sight. The same urge that had brought him here came back in full force, keeping him from running away, even though at the same time he was so scared he thought he'd pass out.

"Theodore Lockman," a smooth man's voice emanated from the figure, and T Lock shivered. Now it looked like a man, seven feet high at least. Gold gleamed from different places all over his body, and feathers fluttered in the still-blowing salt breeze.

"Y-yeah?" T Lock managed.

"Hold out your left arm."

Not sure what was going to happen, shaking with adrenaline, T Lock did so. He flinched as the being reached out and touched his wrist. A near-electrical jolt shot through T Lock's body, and a gold band enclosed his left wrist. The being let go, and T Lock jerked his arm back to look at the bracelet. Blue gemstones glinted in a circle just below the back of his hand.

"I am Tlaloc, and now that Itzpapalotl and her army of Tzitzimime have begun their attacks on the Earth again, I have chosen you to wield my powers to stop them," the man announced.

Slack-jawed, T Lock stared at Tlaloc. "…You're kidding," he rasped. Tlaloc shook his head. He had an odd little smile.

"You are now one of what you call the Power Rangers," Tlaloc said. "Specifically, the Aztec Storm Power Rangers. Your morphing call is 'Aztec Storm, Chosen Form.'"

"But—" T Lock began, but Tlaloc cut him off.

"And you must hurry if you wish to stop the Tzitzimime. You will know what to do. I must rejoin my fellows and prevent the rest from devouring the sun." And he turned back into a blue light and shot through the roof before T Lock could say anything.

"But—" T Lock stuttered. He looked back at the band around his wrist, then back where Tlaloc had been standing, and out the door at the battle. "But—"

o◊o

Trivia: The morphing call is based off of Ninja Storm's, the first season of Power Rangers that WolfsbaneX saw and understood.

A/N: If anyone's wondering, yes, this is the fic where New Zeo returns—but not until about the halfway point, like the team-ups on the actual show.


	2. Chapter 2: Aztec Storm, Chosen Form!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, and this idea belongs to WolfsbaneX. I have only implicit permission from Saban, and explicit from Wolf. Thank you guys!

o◊o

Tez blinked. Both of his legs ached hotly and were already swelling up. The car was scattered across the sand, the engine belching black smoke. His father was draped over what was left of the hood of the car, pinned by the monster. His head lolled limply, and there was a bleeding gash across his temples. His gun lay in the sand, frustratingly far away from Tez.

Tez tried to push the debris away, but the movement only made the pain worse. Gritting his teeth, he leaned forward and tried to pull it free. He screeched, but could barely lift the huge chunk of metal. He let go, and wondered what he was going to do now. The pain was getting worse. The monster raised its talons over Officer Mror.

"Leave him alone!" Tez yelled at it. The creature paused, and turned its empty, blue-glowing eye sockets on Tez. It had a skeletal face, and the paper ribbons woven into its black mane of hair fluttered in the wind. It laughed, and flames rippled across its ashy skin.

"You're in no position to give orders, human!" It shouted. "Especially to a Tzitzimitl!"

"If you lay a finger on him—" Tez warned. The Tzitzimitl looked from him to his father, and leaped onto the sand. Its cape and skirt clattered—they were made of bones and shells, respectively. A necklace of what looked disturbingly like body parts thumped against its chest as it walked towards Tez. It bent down and grasped his chin with its talons, smearing fresh blood on his face.

"You are very funny, boy, but now you're going to die," it said. Tez grabbed at its arm, but it tore free easily—its skin felt papery, but the muscles underneath it were hard. The monster raised its free arm, and snicked its claws against each other. Then Tez noticed it was getting brighter out—though not sunny; this light was red. The demon looked up, and both it and Tez spotted the descending scarlet light just before it hit them.

It exploded on impact,surrounding them both with red fire. It was blinding and hot, but not burning—at least to Tez. The Tzitzimitl let out a horrible shriek and scrambled away, but not in time. The creature exploded into black ash with a bloodcurdling shriek.

Tez lowered his arms, and squinted into the heart of the light. The red flames licked across his body, and the car door pinning his legs was flipped aside. He gasped as blood began to flow back into his feet, and sat up.A deep voice rumbled forth. "We have little time, Tez Mror. Take this."

Tez saw a little scarlet flame shoot out towards him, and instinctively threw up his arms. The fire struck his left wrist and encircled it, somehow intensely hot but not painful. It cooled and solidified into a golden bracelet, inset with a ring of rubies on the back of the wrist.

Tez took only a second to recognize the morpher, and a huge grin crossed his face. Somehow, he could sense the red light's pleasure at his reaction. "You know what it is, don't you?"

"What do I say?" Tez asked eagerly.

"Aztec Storm, Chosen Form," the voice replied. "We will come and instruct you and the other chosen ones once our own battle is complete. After you've defeated the Tzitzimime, go to the temple of Tezcatlipoca and wait for my return." Then the light shot back into the sky.

Tez blinked for a few seconds, waiting for his eyes to re-adjust to the darkness. The battle noise crashed in on his ears again, and he flinched. He picked out the Tzitzimime's voices again, though, and grinned; they'd apparently recognized the source of the red light, and were not pleased. He tried to stand up, but fell down almost before he'd managed it, with a startled cry. His legs were mottled and swollen, and Tez guessed that something was broken. Breathing in quick, short gasps, he looked around for something to use as a crutch.

As Tez crawled through the wreckage of the squad car, a pink light fell from the sky and into one of the temples around him. He found a sliver of metal just about long enough, and pushed himself up onto his knees. That was when he saw the young woman bending over his father.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tez yelled. The woman twisted around, brushing her chin-length auburn hair out of her face.

"Examining him—I'm a paramedic. Do you know him?" She called back. Tez surged to his feet, then dropped back to one knee with a grunt as his leg failed. The woman sprang up and darted to Tez, sitting him down and pulling his leg out from under him.

"That's my dad," Tez said. "Is he going to be okay—ow!"

"With a little rest, yes," the woman replied. She was younger than she'd looked at first—barely twenty, maybe—and distinctly pretty to boot. "You, on the other hand, have broken your leg, so stay still."

"Just who are you? Have I seen you somewhere before?" Tez asked. The woman looked him hard in the eye, then shook her head.

"I don't think so, but my name is Tammy Mistic, what's yours?" She ripped off her right, once-white sleeve, and began tearing it into a long, spiraling strip.

"Tez Mror," Tez replied. Tammy shook her head again. She picked up a couple sticks of plastic, dusted the sand off them, and pressed them on either side of Tez's leg.

"Never seen you before," she said, and began tying up Tez's ankle. A golden bracelet glinted on her wrist—were those real diamonds? For a minute, Tez wondered just how much money paramedics made. Then he recognized it and mentally slapped himself.

"Well, we'll probably have a good chance to get to know each other," Tez said, holding up his left wrist. Tammy raised her eyebrows before looking up, and paused at the sight of the bracelet.

"Ah. You too," she said emotionlessly. Then there was a commotion from the nearest temple, and Tammy and Tez both looked that way.

There, somewhere in the crowd, one of the Tzitzimime was fighting a pink-clad figure. The human was doing surprisingly well. Tez twisted around and looked hard at the fighter, ignoring the pain at the movement.

The crowd was heading in the other direction, so Tez managed to get several good looks. It took a minute for him to recognize the dark-skinned girl tornado-kicking the demon, and when he did, he stared in disbelief. Alexandria Feater, the girliest girl in the entire graduating class. She knew martial arts? What's more, she wasn't half-bad.

However, the Tzitzimitl was bigger. It caught Alexandria by the shoulders and threw her into what had been the front seat of the squad car. Tammy finished tying the knot and stood up as the demon advanced, flicking its' scorpionlike tail dangerously.

"Hey!" Tez called, struggling to his feet. He stumbled and nearly fell but for Tammy. She fit neatly under his shoulder. The Tzitzimitl paused, turning to look at him. In doing so, it spotted the little heap of ash that had been its fellow demon, and let out an incredulous shriek.

"You've destroyed Mamalhuaztli!"

"No,_ really_?" Tez asked with mock-incredulity. "Then maybe you'll listen to us, and try picking on someone your own size."

Alexandria stood up, flicked her cornrows over her shoulders, and made a dissatisfied little noise at the sight of her broken fingernails. Sure enough, a garnet-studded bracelet encircled her left wrist. She shook her head, then ran over to Tammy and Tez.

"Cetlcitlalin!" The Tzitzimitl screeched, lashing her tail like an angry cat. A row of people were blasted with ice, and the other surviving Tzitzimitl shoved her way down the new path. Then an Asian boy tackled the demon from behind, clinging to it like a limpet. Cetlcitlalin whirled and clawed at him, drawing blood. Tez started for him, but Tammy held him still.

"Wait five seconds," Tammy ordered.

As the stranger let go with a yell of pain, hitting the sand with a thump, a dark blur leaped over his back and landed both feet in the demon's chest. It fell back with a startled cry, and the poisonous one ran to its side. Landing in a crouch, the second, darker teen pulled the first upright.

"Mitch? I thought you weren't coming," the Asian wheezed in disbelief. He straightened with a hiss, and turned stiffly to the other boy.

"And get shown up by a dork like you?" Mitch replied sarcastically. Tez saw onyxes and gold glinting on the darker boy's left wrist. And yes—the other's bracelet was studded with sapphires. Five teens. And five temples, now that Tez was paying attention. He grinned: perfect.

"Dude, chill, thanks already," the other boy replied, raising his hands defensively. Then he spotted Tammy, Tez and Alexandria, and his face broke into a grin.

"Hey, you've got Encrusted Bands too? Awesome!" He exclaimed, charging over to them. Mitch followed at a slower pace. The Tzitzimitl stood back up, and Cetlcitlalin threw a wave of ice at the teens. They leaped aside just in time, then regrouped in a row and faced the demons. The civilians ran the other way, trampling through the purple men in their panic. Far too many couldn't run at all.

"Just who are you guys, anyway?" The blue-clad boy asked. He pointed to himself and his companion. "T Lock, and that's Mitch Dezmos."

"Tez Mror, Tammy Mistic, Alexandria Feater," Tez responded, with appropriate gestures.

"Children! Do you really think you can stop us, two of the ancient ones?" The poisonous one demanded. "I am Citlalcolotl, the Scorpion Star, and I will make you beg for death for destroying one of my sisters!"

"I don't think so," Mitch replied, folding his arms.

"Who do you think you are?" Cetlcitlalin demanded, with a mocking laugh.

"Not quite sure yet," Tez said. He slipped free of Tammy and limped forward, raising his left arm. The rubies on his Encrusted Band glinted in the firelight. "But I've got a feeling that we're the newest defenders of the Earth."

"Shall we?" Tammy asked, with a quick grin.

"Please!" T Lock exclaimed.

"Aztec Storm!" The teens jerked their left fists to their right shoulders and back, "Chosen Form!" They swept their right hands down, then up to press the center gemstones with their first two fingers.

_Tez is standing at the windswept top of a step pyramid, flanked by smoldering brasiers. He dives off the top and swoops down the stairs. A huge, smoke-wreathed mirror appears in his path, and Tez sweeps through it, gaining his Red Ranger suit. Landing on one knee at the bottom of the pyramid, he stands up and drops into a fighting stance, right arm and leg in front._

_"Smoking Mirror! Red Ranger!"_

_T Lock is standing at the top of a step pyramid, in the midst of a wild monsoon. He dives off the top and down the stairs, through the rain pouring down the steps. The water forms a film over his body, hardening into his Blue Ranger suit. Landing with feet apart on the ground, T Lock swings his fists._

_"He Who Makes Things Sprout! Blue Ranger!"_

_Mitch is standing at the top of a step pyramid, under the night sky. He leaps into the air and corkscrew-spins down the steps, tearing through a veil of darkness that wraps around his body and becomes his Black Ranger uniform. Landing on both feet, he slides his left foot back and raises his left arm, hand open._

_"Lord of the Mictlan! Black Ranger!"_

_Alexandria is standing atop a sun-bathed step pyramid, surrounded by sprouting spring flowers and birds. She vaults into the air and swoops down the steps, and the flowers are blown into the wind. They swirl around her and cling to her body, becoming her Pink Ranger uniform. Landing in a curtsey, Alexandria stands up straight, one arm over her head and the other outstretched._

_"Flower Feather! Pink Ranger!"_

_Tammy stands atop a step pyramid, wreathed in rolling mist. She begins to glide down the stairs, feet just above the steps. Steam completely obscures her body, but she breaks through in her White Ranger uniform. Tammy touches down and bends, right leg outstretched and left bent, arms raised._

_"Maiden of the Mist! White Ranger!"_

The suits were nearly identical—each had a wide white collar ringed with gold, gold trim on the white gloves and boots, and golden bands on the Rangers' waists, upper arms and thighs. Tez's visor was oval-shaped, flanked by a pair of gold-trimmed roaring jaguars' heads. Even Mitch whistled in appreciation. His visor was X-shaped, with eagles on either side. Tez smirked, and faced the Tzitzimime. His leg didn't hurt anymore and now the demons seemed almost pathetically small.

"What?" Citlalcolotl exclaimed, taking a step back. The five Rangers dropped into fighting stances.

"This would normally be a good place for a pun," Mitch said. "However, we can't even pronounce your names, so we'll go straight to destroying you, if it's okay with my teammates."

"I'm good," Tez said cheerily, and charged. Citlalcolotl spun around and swung at the Red Ranger with her tail, but he deflected the blow and landed a solid kick on her chest. Sparks exploded from the impact, and the demon staggered.

"Oh no you don't!" Cetlcitlalin shrieked, raising her talons. She fired a wave of ice at the girls, who cartwheeled out of the way. Then Mitch tackled the demon from behind, slamming her right into T Lock's uppercut.

"This is impossible!" Citlalcolotl howled, staggering away and clutching her gut.

"Oh come on, is that really the best you can do? These are your last words, after all," Tez said, advancing on her. The Tzitzimitl snarled at him and charged, but Tez ducked under her tackle. Twisting around, he landed a kick in the middle of her back, and she did a nosedive into the dirt. Tammy flipped around and planted both feet on the back of the demon's neck.

"Final blow?" Mitch suggested. He'd never sounded so cheerful in his life, standing with one foot on a Tzitzimitl's head.

"Ladies first," T Lock said, turning to Alexandria. The Pink Ranger backed up a few steps, then leaped and landed a solid tornado kick right into the Tzitzimitl's head. The explosion knocked all three Rangers down.

Tez kicked Citlalcolotl over, and slammed an elbow into her gut. Tammy managed to jerk him away before the Tzitzimitl burst into a greenish fireball, though both were blinded by the flash. Even so, the five Rangers managed to strike a final pose.

o◊o

Trivia: Mamalhuaztli and Citlalcolotl are actual Aztec constellation names—the Fire Drill and Scorpion Star.


	3. Chapter 3: Teenagers!

Disclaimer: I neither own Power Rangers nor this particular team—thanks again to WolfsbaneX for letting me write it!

Yeah, I'm uploading a teensy bit early—tomorrow I shall be at Plymouth Plantation!

Also, hi Gordon!

o◊o

A Dark Star ducked, and only just in time. The flint blades on Itzpapalotl's wings tore into one of the tree-like pillars made of piled bones, smashing several loose. The Tzitzimime queen stomped on them, grinding them into powder. She was nearly frothing with rage.

"Teenagers! We were defeated by near-children!" She spun around again, and began loudly coming up with creative and gory things to do to the Aztec Rangers if she ever got her claws on them. The Dark Star wisely quit the room.

After a while, though, Itzpapalotl's rage passed, and she began to plan. Through the slashes in the wall, the black hole prison began sucking at the room. Itzpapalotl gestured towards it, and the tears repaired themselves with a blue flash.

"Dark Star!" She cried, and one of the foot soldiers scurried out of the shadows. "Fetch my cloak! Citlalxonecuilli!"

There was a burst of darkness, and when it faded, a Tzitzimitl stood at the far end of the throne room. Its skin was golden, and it carried a large scepter nearly as tall as itself in its right hand.

"You summoned me, my queen?" It rumbled in bell-like tones.

"Yes," Itzpapalotl said, spinning around to face it. "Attack the city nearest to the ancient temples. Destroy whatever you can—I shall darken the sky for you."

Citlalxonecuilli bowed, and with another negative flash, was heading down towards the Earth. Now the Dark Star returned to the room, carrying a folded black garment. Itzpapalotl removed her bone cape, took the cloak, and swinging it around, she wrapped it around her shoulders.

"We'll see just how powerful your chosen ones are," she muttered, fastening the catch with an angry jerk. Then she spread her wings, and shot towards the Earth in a burst of black ash.

o◊o

Tez walked into Tezcatlipoca's temple itself, breathing hard from the climb to the top. It looked vastly different from the outside of the pyramid—it was spotless, and torches topped with red flame burned in brackets all around the wall. Tez stopped, and looked to the very center of the room, where a—relatively—small tornado of red light whirled.

The light shrank and darkened, forming into the figure of a dusky-skinned man built like a granite cliff. He wasn't exactly handsome, but there was an aura of strength about him, from the stern look in his eye to the military way he carried himself. Tez was surprised to see that he was dressed in what looked like a red British military uniform from the turn of the previous century. He stood about seven feet tall, and wore a huge saber on his hip. He looked Tez up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"You're injured?" He asked.

"N—yeah," Tez said, remembering that his leg was probably still broken. Tezcatlipoca made a dismissive gesture.

"Temazcalteci will deal with it. Come," Tezcatlipoca said, standing and pressing down on a stone tile in the floor. There was a rumble, and a section of the floor dropped down to form a flight of stairs. The noise continued for a while—how far down did these stairs go?

"O-kay—what's down there?" Tez asked.

"We decided to call it Azteca Command," Tezcatlipoca said, already starting down the stairs. He raised his right hand, and a scarlet flame wrapped around it, lighting up the dark passage. "You and your teammates will conduct your group operations from there. Individual training will occur in our own temple grounds."

"Right," Tez said, following him quickly. The Red Ranger pulled off his helmet, tucked it under his arm, and began re-ponytailing his now-very messy hair. If Tezcatlipoca was bothered by Tez's casual attitude, he didn't let it show.

"So…what are you?" Tez asked. "Are you guys—sorry, I mean…you're not actually gods, are you?"

"You're bold," Tezcatlipoca said, with a knowing smile. "Not exactly. We're more like guardians. We call ourselves Teotl." They turned a corner and began down the next stairwell.

"Okay," Tez said. "So, I'm a Power Ranger now. What did those demons want, anyway?"

Tezcatlipoca's face became grim. "The Tzitzimime prey on humans. They went out of control—" Here Tez snorted; eating humans was out-of-control? Tezcatlipoca silenced him with a stony glare. "My fellows and I imprisoned them in the heart of a black hole, but even that act nearly destroyed us. We returned here and slept for approximately fifteen centuries. Then, last year, a wave of good energy woke us—but unfortunately, it must have damaged the seal trapping the Tzitzimime. They've broken free."

"If you put them away before, why not do it again?" Tez asked.

"We don't yet have the strength—and what's more, that battle is the reason the Moon has gravity, air, and no life whatsoever," Tezcatlipoca replied flatly.

"Oh," Tez said.

"We will train the five of you to battle the Tzitzimime on Earth, while we prevent them from consuming the sun. They hate light. Remember that," Tezcatlipoca said, as they came to the bottom of the stairs.

Tez came around the final corner in the flight of stairs, and entered a wide underground chamber. It was very dusty, and cobwebby around the pillars, but torches lit up every corner. There was a huge stone symbol carved into the floor, and the walls were painted with ancient-style murals.

"This is—it's—just wow!" T Lock exclaimed,looking all around the room, at his uniform, then back at the room again. He felt his helmet, its teardrop-shaped visor and the wide-mouthed crocodiles on the sides, as well as the small, silvery mouth. A tall, dark man stood just behind him, watching him with a wry smile. He was the only one in the room who looked like an Aztec god, though the others didn't look like ordinary humans.

"I love the color!" Alexandria squealed, running a hand along her gold-trimmed miniskirt. Her four-leafed-clover visor was flanked by doves. Tezcatlipoca grinned, and strode over to the woman Alexandria was speaking to. Tez realized that he was staring—and no wonder: the blonde was hands-down the most scary-beautiful woman he had ever seen. He looked away, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

Tammy was deep in conversation with a slender, brownish woman in another corner of the room. Steam rolled along the floor and kept obscuring them from view. It took Tez a minute to see Mitch. The Black Ranger had slipped off to a corner and was apparently brooding in the shadows.

Then Tammy and her companion were at Tez's side. The torchlight gleamed off the White Ranger's helmet; the three smokelike shapes that made up the visor, and the fox heads on either side. The other woman was much shorter than the others, just about Tez's height.

"Are you feeling all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but that'll probably go away once I've demorphed," Tez said. "Tezcatlipoca said Temaz-something would be able to fix my leg."

"Temazcalteci," the woman said. "I am she. Sit down and demorph."

"On the floor?" Tez asked.

"Where else?" Temazcalteci replied, raising an eyebrow and gesturing around the room. There was no furniture to be seen.

"Good point," Tez said, and sat down. Temazcalteci and Tammy also sat, the White Ranger watching her mentor avidly. "Power down—" Tez cut himself off with a sharp cry of pain as his broken leg reasserted itself. He felt Tammy's hands on his shoulders, and tried to just breathe as Temazcalteci began messing with his leg.

There was a puff of hot, clean-smelling steam, and pain lanced up Tez's leg. He yelled again, though more in surprise than pain—because now his leg felt fine. Incredulously, Tez felt it, then scrambled back to his feet. Yes, Temazcalteci had fixed it—duh, she was a goddess or something, of course she could fix a broken leg.

Tammy helped Temazcalteci stand, and Tez noticed how pale the older woman looked now. She leaned heavily on Tammy, breathing hard.

"I have not the strength for this human form," Temazcalteci panted. Tammy let go of her and stepped back. With a snap of her fingers, Temazcalteci turned into a beam of white light and shot up through the ceiling.

That was when all of the torches whooshed up, the flames flaring blue-white. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"O-kay…what was that?" T Lock asked.

"_That_ means there's a Tzitzimitl on the loose," a new man's voice said. The speaker, a black-clad ninja, strode into the middle of the room, followed by Mitch. The ninja made a sweeping gesture, and all the fire flowed towards him, coalescing into a ball in his hands. Its center turned white, and it showed an image of a Tzitzimitl laughing and attacking civilians.

"You'll learn to do this yourselves," the man said, flattening the light ball into an oblong shape and letting go of it, allowing it to float at head height, still burning around the edges.

"Cool!" T Lock exclaimed. "You're Mitch's mentor?"

The ninja nodded once, then vanished with a swirl of black ash. Without a word, Mitch retreated to his corner again. Tezcatlipoca strode forward and tapped the fire image, which began to zoom out.

"Mictlantecuhtli isn't much of a talker," he said, as he manipulated the screen. "Do any of you recognize this place?

"That's San Orlando—it's just down the road from here," Tez supplied.

"This is a strong Tzitzimitl," Tezcatlipoca said. Alexandria made a nervous noise, and her mentor—Xochiquetzal—put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; we've prepared weapons for you. Just call on us if you need them," Xochiquetzal said soothingly, tapping Alexandria's wrist where her morpher would be.

"Let's go," Tez ordered. "Aztec Storm, Chosen Form!"

o◊o

Outside, it had gotten dark again-though this time it was a blanket of clouds hovering directly over San Orlando, not a full solar eclipse. Citlalxonecuilli was smashing his way through the market, crushing everything in his path. The civilians had only ever heard about monster attacks, and the news of the brand-new Rangers hadn't yet reached most of them. The police were trying very hard to calm down the civilians and fight the monster, and were failing at both.

"This is ridiculously easy!" Citlalxonecuilli roared, whirling and slamming the butt of his staff into the gut of a policeman who'd gotten too close. He rammed into a wall, and Citlalxonecuilli pressed the top of his staff into the man's throat. "And I used to think you humans were pathetic before!"

"Don't be so sure!" Tez shouted, as he and his teammates skidded around the corner. Citlalxonecuilli looked them up and down, and laughed.

"You arrogant little humans!" He rumbled, and charged.

T Lock ducked the monster's first sweep and rammed into him headfirst. Catching ahold of the staff, Tez held onto it as Citlalxonecuilli roared and tried to wrest it free. With a shriek, Alexandria leaped at the monster from behind, slamming both feet into his shoulders. Tammy caught her on the rebound, and Alexandria swung her white-clad teammate around to kick the Tzitzimitl across the face.

"Hey! What's keeping you?" Tez yelled at Mitch. The Black Ranger was hovering just behind, watching.

"You seem to be doing fine without me," Mitch replied coolly.

"_Get in here!_" The Red Ranger roared, just as Citlalxonecuilli ripped his staff free and struck Tez across the shoulders. He dropped to his hands and knees with a grunt, and the monster planted his staff right in Tez's mid-back, slamming him to the pavement.

"Okay, fine," Mitch grumbled, and leapfrogged over the fallen Tez to catch the descending staff between his palms. Citlalxonecuilli drew it back suddenly, throwing the Black Ranger off-balance, and shoved him back onto Tez as the latter tried to get up.

Tammy rapidly punched the demon in the chest, but he only laughed and returned the blows. Clutching her stomach, she staggered back. T Lock tackled the Tzitzimitl, who simply slammed his shoulder, and the Ranger, into the nearest concrete wall. Stunned, T Lock let go and crumpled on the ground.

"Not cool," he muttered blurrily.

Alexandria looked around at her downed teammates, and raised her wrist to her mouth. "Um, Xochiquetzal? About those weapons?"

"Summon your Xochiquetzal Arrows. You will know what to do," the Teotl replied coolly.

"O-okay. Xochiquetzal Arrows!" Alexandria shouted. There was a pink flash, and a pair of short knives that Alexandria recognized as kunai appeared in the Pink Ranger's hands. "Hey, I know how to use these!" She exclaimed.

"Too bad you won't get a chance to use them!" Citlalxonecuilli shouted, charging at her.

"I don't think so. Tezcatlipoca Sword!" Tez shouted, surging to his feet. A wide, flattish red sword with silvery edges and no crosspiece appeared in his hand, and he slammed Citlalxonecuilli's staff to the ground. Alexandria threw both kunai overhanded, and they hit the demon's chest. Sparks flew, and he staggered with a roar. More Xochiquetzal Arrows appeared in Alexandria's hands, and she threw them as well.

"Save some for the rest of us! Tlaloc Claws!" T Lock exclaimed, and clenched a set of ninja claws in either hand. Whirling, he slashed the demon over and over, and it yowled in pain. Bones from its cape clattered loosely to the ground.

"Mictlantecuhtli Club!" Mitch cried, and smashed a black mace down on the Tzitzimitl's head.

"Temazcalteci Fans!" Tammy shouted, as the monster staggered towards her. She slashed it across the back, and was blasted back by the resulting explosion. Howling, Citlalxonecuilli crumpled and exploded.

Invisible to everyone there, Itzpapalotl hovered in the shadow of a brick wall, flexing her claws. Right now it was too dangerous to do more than imagine tearing those not-adults to pieces. Well, at least she'd gotten what she wanted. Itzpapalotl teleported away.

The five Rangers gathered, breathing hard, and looked at the remnants of the monster. They stank like rotten meat and burnt feathers. The smoke was thick and black, but swiftly blowing away. From the looks of it, the Tzitzimitl hadn't had enough time to cause much real damage—most of the actual buildings were barely dented.

"You know," T Lock panted, "We probably should have posed when he blew up."

"Why?" Mitch asked.

"Dunno," T Lock shrugged. "Just seems like the right thing to do."

o◊o

Trivia: The Tezcatlipoca Sword is a maquahuitl, which is an Aztec weapon technically somewhere between a sword and a club, but which is associated with Tezcatlipoca and Jaguar warriors. It looks a bit like a chainsaw sword, only it's usually made of wood with embedded pieces of obsidian or volcanic glass around the edges. Plus, y'know, it doesn't move.


	4. Chapter 4: What's a Zord?

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Saban Entertainment. Aztec Storm belongs to WolfsbaneX. My laptop belongs to me and two of my siblings. But my writer's cramp is mine, mine, mine!

A/N: To avoid confusion, "preparatoria" is the Mexican equivalent to high school.

o◊o

Mitch was seated on his porch railing, staring at the moss growing up the foundation, when he heard footsteps. Not looking up, he tried to guess who was coming. A girl—he could hear heels—and a young one by the speed.

"Mitch!" Stupid Alexandria. Mitch glared at her as she ran up to him, out of breath. She was clutching a bundle under her arm, which looked suspiciously similar to the white T-shirt and pink-on-grey halter-top vest she had on.

"What?" He snapped.

"Tez told me to make sure you come to training today," Alexandria panted. Mitch groaned and slipped off the railing. "And Mictlan-whatshisface sent me with this," she added, tossing him the bundle. He unrolled it, revealing a white T-shirt with a black eagle silhouette, and yes, a black-on-grey vest.

"Mictlantecutli," he muttered, turning and going back into the house.

"What?" Alexandria asked.

"That's his name. Not Mictlan-whatshisface."

Mitch slammed the door and changed into the T-shirt. _Somehow_ it fit perfectly. The vest had no buttons down the front, and also fit. Mitch slipped it on, and looked down at himself. He hated, hated, _hated_ to admit it, but he actually liked the uniform.

Mitch slammed both the bathroom and outside doors as he returned. Alexandria, who'd been sitting on a battered wicker chair on the porch, sprang up. Mitch, hands shoved deep into his pockets, ignored her as she fell into step behind him.

"Who does Tez think he is?" He muttered, tromping down the path. "_Sending _someone to get me!"

"The Red Ranger?" Alexandria asked sweetly. Mitch growled. "Oh, and Mictlan-whatshisface told me that he'd come and get you if you wouldn't come, so don't just be mad at Tez." Mitch shrugged in reply. "Hey, we found trapdoors so we can get into Azteca Command from the ground!"

"Look, I have to come with you already. I don't have to listen to you chatter, do I?" Mitch asked, turning around. Alexandria stopped up short, looking hurt.

"Sorry," she said. Mitch nodded curtly, turned and started walking again. Alexandria followed, this time quietly.

o◊o

"You're late," Mictlantecutli said, not turning around as Mitch and Alexandria entered the compound. All of the other Rangers were already there—and Mitch noted that they were also in uniform. He glared at Tez's back, but the Red Ranger was deep in conversation with Tezcatlipoca and didn't notice. Mitch shrugged.

"I'm here now, let's get on with it." Mitch said.

That was when the sky began to darken. Everybody looked up to see a bank of unnaturally black clouds slide over the sun. T Lock shivered in the sudden chill, and looked to Tlaloc.

"It's her," the Teotl said expressionlessly. He gestured, and the blue fire from Azteca Command flew up out of the ground. As the Rangers gathered, he formed it into a screen, and they all looked silently at the Tzitzimitl. It was black all over, and dark smoke curled around it and towards the fleeing citizens. Most of them were in business suits, and the buildings were silvery and covered in windows.

"Its name is Itencualacpoctli, and that gas is deadly," Tlaloc said. "Try to avoid breathing it."

"Okay," T Lock said, and looked around at each of his teammates. Tez had a disturbingly fierce grin, while Alexandria looked as if she would throw up.

"We'll take my car," Tammy said, already starting away. The others began to follow her out.

"You've got your own car?" Alexandria asked, surprised.

"I'm of age—why not?"

o◊o

Itencualacpoctli heard Tammy's car engine as they pulled up at the other end of the street. Stricken civilians lay scattered in the road, choking and coughing. Piling out of the battered tan vehicle, the five lined up and faced the Tzitzimitl. It laughed, and raising both talons, blasted two shoots of smoke at them.

"Aztec Storm, Chosen Form!" The four shouted, morphing with a flash just as the smoke surrounded them.

"Okay, where's the monster?" T Lock shouted.

"Here!" Itencualacpoctli shrieked, and zipped through the smoke cloud, slashing each Ranger in passing. The showers of sparks briefly illuminated the cloud, as all five Rangers crumpled. The monster laughed, and faded into the haze.

There was a pause, filled with grunts and hard breathing as the five recovered. Alexandria rolled over onto her stomach, favoring her shoulder, and looked around. She could just barely see Tez off to one side, and Mitch on another. Nobody had gotten back up yet. The Tzitzimitl's footfalls echoed around, but Alexandria couldn't see it.

"Now what?" Mitch hissed.

"Hey, guys! I can actually see down here!" Alexandria hissed. It was true; the smoke hovered a few inches above the cracked pavement. Tammy scooted away towards the civilians without a word. The four remaining Rangers gathered together slowly.

"If I were you, I'd just take off my helmet and take a good, deep breath," Itencualacpoctli called, in a sing-song voice. "It'll be much less painful for you when I take your finger bones for trophies."

Tez surged to his feet, the red of his uniform bright and clear through the dark haze. "Tezcatlipoca Sword!" He exclaimed, drawing the weapon with a red flash.

"There you are!" The Tzitzimitl cried, and they saw its clawed feet heading back towards them.

"Xochiquetzal Arrows!" Alexandria said quickly, and as the demon caught Tez by the wrist, she lunged forward and stabbed it in the foot. Itencualacpoctli let go of Tez with a howl, and stumbled back. Tez dove after it, stabbing at its chest, but the monster deflected the strike and knocked him down.

"Mictlantecutli Club!" Mitch shouted, as his teammates sprang up. There was a flash through the smoke, and the others glimpsed Mitch blocking the Tzitzimitl's strike with an arm.

Tez dove under his reach and stabbed at the creature's midsection. The shower of sparks glinted off the gold on his uniform. Whooping, T Lock slashed at Itencualacpoctli's glowing blue eyes, and was rewarded with an unearthly shriek. There was a white flash, and Tammy gashed the monster in passing with her fans. She swung around, cutting up Itencualacpoctli's chest and drawing more sparks. It swayed, and there was a brief pause.

"Mitch!" Tez shouted.

"Fine! But you guys could handle this yourselves," the Black Ranger muttered, bringing his Mictlantecutli Club down on Itencualacpoctli's head. It collapsed, and the resulting explosion threw all five Rangers to the asphalt. Their ears rang, and a fireball flared up from the spot, briefly blinding them despite their dark visors.

Slowly, the smoke cleared. The teens picked themselves up. Tez and T Lock went to look at the remains, while Tammy headed straight for the injured. Mitch faded into the shadows, and Alexandria just gagged. Most of the civilians had crawled away or already succumbed to the gas.

Then, there was a windy rattling sound. Tez and T Lock sprang back as a bone cape dropped out of the sky, draping over what was left of the Tzitzimitl. Almost at once, it began to melt into a solid, goopy mass.

"Gross—what is that?" Alexandria cried, pointing and backing up a few steps. Tammy turned from the businesswoman she was helping, and Tez raised his sword.

"I have a bad feeling-" Tez began.

"Don't! That never helps!" T Lock yelled.

There was a rumbling laugh, and Itencualacpoctli rose again, this time towering over the buildings. It laughed, and stomped at the Rangers. They leaped aside just in time, and the pavement cracked as the Tzitzimitl tried to crush them.

"See!" T Lock cried.

"Hey, have we got Zords for this?" Tez yelled into his morpher.

"What's a Zord?" Alexandria asked.

"You do. Summon them," Tezcatlipoca ordered. The five Rangers gathered together, and raised their right arms.

"Azteca Zords, emerge!" they shouted.

_Each of the step pyramids in the temple plaza begins to rumble. Slowly, the four sides split apart, opening up to reveal five gigantic robotic animals. They leap out and begin charging towards the city._

The five teens were suddenly transported into their Zords. The cockpits were silvery and surrounded on three sides by controls, with a large Aztec seal behind the driver's seat.

"Nice," Tez grinned, looking around his cockpit. "Jaguar Zord ready."

"This is neat! Dove Zord online!" Alexandria squealed.

"The Eagle Zord works," Mitch reported simply, swooping out of the Tzitzimitl's reach.

"See ya later, alligator!" T Lock yelled, as his Crocodile Zord seized Itencualacpoctli by the leg. The demon howled and tried to shake him free, but to no avail.

"Fox here, need a hand?" Tammy asked. Her Zord latched on to the demon's other ankle, digging its fangs in. With a shriek, Itencualacpoctli reached down and began slashing at the two Zords. The bird Zords dive-bombed it, clawing at the creature's face and shoulders. Alexandria was promptly swatted into a high-rise building, and that seemed to make Mitch lose interest in the fight.

"Guys, let's combine!" Tez ordered.

"Oh yeah, we can do that, can't we?" T Lock replied, and let go of the Tzitzimitl. Tammy sprang back as well, and reluctantly, Mitch flew back towards them.

_The five Zords are running through the jungle. The Fox and Crocodile fold up, their heads forming the feet, their bodies the legs. The Dove and Eagle's wings slide back and fold into the upper arms, their heads becoming the fists. The Jaguar crouches and his limbs slide into the newly-formed Megazord limbs. His jaw drops open, revealing a silvery face with glowing white eyes._

"_Azteca Megazord!"_

"Take this!" Itencualacpoctli shrieked, blasting the Megazord with black gas.

"Great—now we can't see!" Mitch complained. He was seated between Tammy and Alexandria in the front, with T Lock and Tez above and behind them. The five's cockpit controls had accompanied them into the chest of the Megazord.

"Not a problem," Tez replied. The Megazord leaped into the air, out of the black cloud, and dove towards the Tzitzimitl. "Megazord Maquahuitl!"

A huge, red-and-gold version of Tez's sword appeared in the Megazord's hand, and it slashed the Tzitzimitl as it flew past. The monster shrieked and staggered, explosions breaking out all over its body. The Megazord swung around and brought the sword down on Itencualacpoctli's head. The demon froze in place, then exploded.

"Woohoo! Why can't we do this all the time?" T Lock whooped.

"We're probably going to," Tammy replied seriously.

"Awesome!"

o◊o

"I'm not so sure about this," Mitch said.

"Come on, you're going to love it," Alexandria said with a grin. The five were walking into Ernie's, the local youth center for San Orlando. It had only been around for two years, but already more than half of the under-18 population had made it their second home. "Ernie is awesome."

Tammy put a hand on Mitch's shoulder. "Hey, I haven't been here either," she said, and then lowered her voice. "If it really is that bad, we can both sneak out the back."

"Great. Do you want to pull the fire alarm or should I?" Mitch whispered back, as they walked down the hall of lockers.

"Whoever's closest."

The Youth Center's main room was wide, harvest gold and dotted with kids—it was technically a school day, but the preparatoria had taken the week off to recover from their monstrously bad field trip. There was a partition between the wide main room and a collection of tables and chairs. Behind the counter stood a large, round man with curly brown hair and a mile-wide smile.

"Hi, Ernie!" T Lock called as he sprinted straight towards the counter, leaping over a table on the way. Spotting him, Ernie waved, and quickly removed a water pitcher from the counter. He was just in time—T Lock bounced right up onto the counter and sat there. Alexandria and Tez followed, Tammy and Mitch lagging behind awkwardly.

"Why do you always sit up there?" Alexandria asked. Grinning, Tez simply grabbed a handful of T Lock's shirt and yanked him down onto a stool.

"It's been a while—what's graduation like?" Ernie asked, leaning over the counter. Tez shrugged.

"Awesome—but first, this is Tammy Mistic, and this is Mitch Dezmos," Alexandria said, pointing to each of her teammates in turn. Mitch stared even harder at the floor, but Tammy shook Ernie's hand.

"I'm not too old for this place, am I?" Tammy asked, mock-seriously.

"Absolutely not—I just call it a Youth Center because the kids use it the most," Ernie grinned. He turned to Mitch. "Something on your mind?"

"I'm emo—I'm always like this," Mitch replied, looking up at Ernie with a deadpan expression. The man chuckled.

"You have a sense of humor, though, isn't that against the rules?"

"Not if it's sardonic wit—that's perfectly fine," Mitch replied.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Ernie addressed the entire group. "First timers are on the house."

Alexandria quickly took charge of ordering drinks, and after delivering his own request, Mitch slipped aside and began staring at the TV going quietly in the corner. Then Tammy caught her own name in the conversation, and turned back to Ernie.

"What brings you here, Tammy?" Ernie asked, as he fixed a smoothie. Tammy tugged at a silvery chain around her neck, briefly pulling a white gem out from under her green military-cut vest.

"I'm staying with a foster family in town," she said, drawing a few surprised glances from her teammates. "I've only been here a couple of weeks now." Ernie turned around, passing the smoothie to T Lock.

"I know how that feels—being the only American you know," he said. "At least you've got some great friends to help you find your feet. But if there's anything you need, I'm glad to help."

Tammy crossed her legs, flicked out her miniskirt and tugged at her black leggings. "Actually, I've been trying to find a job around here. Do you know anybody who's hiring?"

"Funny you should mention that," Ernie said, handing out the final drink. Alexandria thanked him, and quickly commissioned Tez to get Mitch his order. Rolling his eyes, the Red Ranger went. "I was thinking of hiring some help for the summer. I always get a lot of tourists, and it'd be great to have someone else who speaks good English around here."

"Thanks," Tammy said with a smile. "I'd love to."

"Great! We can work out the details later," Ernie said. Then Mitch broke in.

"Guys, look," he said, pointing to the little screen. The group gathered around the TV, in time to see some shaky footage of their fight earlier that day. Ernie shook his head, laughing quietly.

"I'm never going to escape these guys," he chuckled. Mitch glanced up at him in confusion. "I used to live in Angel Grove—I've seen three different Ranger teams, including the very first ones," Ernie said.

"So, how are the new guys holding up?" Tez asked casually. Ernie went back to the main counter.

"I think the bad guys don't stand a chance," Ernie said. The five teens—even Mitch—shared a quick grin, and clinked their glasses. Ernie looked the group up and down, and smiled to himself.

o◊o

Trivia: Originally, Finneus—my good-guy version of Finster—was going to mentor the team. This would have been the "rather secret project" he mentioned in New Zeo. Then it briefly switched to Ernie, until WolfsbaneX explained that he'd intended the Aztec gods themselves to be mentors, so here we are.


	5. Chapter 5: Combat Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

A/N: Turns out I've committed a grammar fail. The singular form of "Tzitzimime" is "Tzitzimitl." It will be fixed shortly.

o◊o

A Tzitzimitl stormed into Itzpapalotl's lair. It wore scaly bronze armor, and a curving scorpion's tail flicked in agitation around its bone cape. Itzpapalotl didn't even turn around.

"You want me to attack the Power Rangers? Alone?" The scorpion demon shrieked.

Itzpapalotl whirled around, and the Tzitzimitl backed up a step. The demon queen's eyes blazed with fury, but when she spoke, her voice was very quiet.

"Are you questioning a direct order, Tecolocualiztli?"

"N-no," the Tzitzimime stammered. Itzpapaltol took a step towards it, and the creature backed up further.

As Itzpapalotl spoke on, her voice grew louder and louder. "Believe it or not, Tecolocualiztli, I actually _learn_ from my mistakes. Now get down to Earth and _try not to get destroyed_!"

With a yelp of terror, the Tzitzimitl swooped out. Itzpapalotl sighed in irritation, and went back to the other side of the room. Stopping in front of a polished obsidian mirror, she snapped her claws, and the blue glow in her eye sockets faded. She chuckled.

o◊o

Alexandria hit the brakes on her bike, and stopped at the base of Xochiquetzal's pyramid. Hopping off, she slumped against the steps and caught her breath. She wiped sweat off her forehead, and wished again that she'd remembered to bring sunglasses.

A sudden whiff of flowers blew past Alexandria, and she turned around to see Xochiquetzal standing beside her. The Teotl was in a sleeveless cheongsam-style shirt and loose pants. Uh-oh, _that_ looked suspiciously like a martial arts uniform, especially since she also had her hair up.

"Hi," Alexandria said quickly. She stood up and faced the Teotl. "What do we do today?"

"First, we've solved the problem of transportation," Xochiquetzal smiled, and gestured for Alexandria to follow her. Relieved, Alexandria did.

Down in Azteca Command, one of the walls was just retracting into the ceiling as the pair arrived. Tez, T Lock and their mentors were already there, but Mitch and Tammy were nowhere to be seen. They spotted whatever was behind the wall before Alexandria did, and their faces lit up.

"Yeah!" T Lock exclaimed, charging over. Tez quickly passed him, and then Alexandria saw them. Five gleaming motorcycles, one in each of their colors, parked in a row. She let out a squeal of excitement and hurried to them.

"They're gorgeous! Where did you get them?" She exclaimed, running a hand down the dove figurehead on the front. Its wings curved back along the body of the bike, which was trimmed with gold just like their uniforms.

"Where do you think?" Xochiquetzal asked with a laugh.

"Oh, right—not like you could just buy some," T Lock said. "They have a name?"

"Hurricane Cycles," Tezcatlipoca said curtly. Tez glanced over at him.

"So you made them."

"Who else?" Tezcatlipoca replied. "I've always had an affinity for whirling things."

"Alexandria," Xochiquetzal called. Very reluctantly, the Pink Ranger left her new motorcycle.

"I'm not going to have to learn to drive this, am I?" She asked.

"No, it will be instinctive if you are morphed. But we must continue your training," Xochiquetzal said. Alexandria bit her lip.

"What kind of training?" She asked reluctantly.

"Combat training," Xochiquetzal replied, turning towards the entrance. "Follow me." Alexandria's face fell.

"You mean like sparring and stuff?" She asked. Xochiquetzal nodded as she walked out. Alexandria hurried to catch up with her. "The kind where you…sweat?"

"Usually," Xochiquetzal said with a little melodic chuckle. Alexandria bit her lip, and began to play with one of her cornrows. They were clipped to the right side by a pink butterfly barette.

"Can't I just, like, learn how to throw kunai? I did okay without this stuff before," Alexandria said.

"Before, the Tzitzimime were not expecting resistance. The ones in the future will be more difficult," Xochiquetzal said. "Let us begin."

Now with a very clear frown, Alexandria followed Xochiquetzal out to the open area behind the temple. It was dusty and already hot from the blazing sun overhead. Alexandria shuddered a little, and realized Xochiquetzal was speaking.

"First you will have to learn the fighting stances. Watch me." Alexandria did, as Xochiquetzal slid gracefully through a series of moves. The Pink Ranger could smell mold growing on the stones nearby, and glanced towards the wide desert on the far side. She could dimly hear city noise from San Orlando, though not much at this time of morning.

"Alexandria, it's your turn," Xochiquetzal said, startling Alexandria.

"Me?" Alexandria asked stupidly, then shook her head a little. "Sorry, which one was first, again?" Xochiquetzal struck a pose, heels together, one arm arched over her head and the other crooked before her. Alexandria dusted herself off quickly and imitated the Teotl. She felt distinctly silly.

"Less stiff," Xochiquetzal said, tweaking her elbow and straightening her back. "You're not modeling, you're fighting."

"I don't see why I have to do this. I'm going to be morphed, right?" Alexandria grumped.

"Hopefully, but you might have to fight without," Xochiquetzal replied smoothly. "You need to be ready. Now, focus." Alexandria nodded seriously. Even so, she made a face when Xochiquetzal wasn't looking. Alexandria had always hated PE in school, and had been ready to forget about it altogether now that she'd graduated.

o◊o

An hour later, Alexandria was flat on her stomach, trying to catch her breath. Xochiquetzal waited for her opponent to stand. Naturally, the Teotl hadn't even broken a sweat.

"I think that's enough for today," Alexandria panted.

"Hardly. If you can't even land a hit on me, how do you expect to fight a Tzitzimitl?" Xochiquetzal retorted.

"The way I did before?" Alexandria snapped.

"You barely touched it. You're going to have to get better. Now," Xochiquetzal crouched down next to Alexandria, "Are you going to do it by fighting Tzitzimime or me?"

Alexandria groaned, pushed her hair out of her face, and began to get back up. Satisfied, Xochiquetzal stepped back.

Then a pair of blue and red blurs shot out of the tunnel to Azteca Command. "Tzitzimitl in the city!" T Lock yelled, stopping the bike so Alexandria could hear him. He zoomed off down the road.

Alexandria groaned and dropped back on her stomach, covering her head with both hands. "Why now?" She moaned.

"Get up," Xochiquetzal said wearily. She prodded Alexandria in the ribs with a foot, but the Pink Ranger didn't react. "Are you sure this is a good idea, disobeying a direct order from a goddess?" She asked.

Alexandria peeked up at Xochiquetzal. The Teotl glared at her. Sighing, Alexandria scrambled to her feet and dusted her clothes off. There was one streak of reddish dirt across her forehead that she missed.

"How am I supposed to fight when I'm already tired?" She moaned as she started towards Azteca Command.

"Effort," Xochiquetzal replied coolly.

"Right. Okay. Aztec Storm, Chosen Form!"

o◊o

The three bikes rounded the corner to see Mitch already locked in combat with the monster, another scorpion thing. It had pinned his Mictlantecutli Club between arm and side, and was striking at him with its tail. Mitch kept ducking, but he was beginning to slow down.

"Hey you!" Tez yelled at the monster. It swung around, ripping Mitch's club out of his hands, and hissed at the newcomers.

"Took you long enough!" Mitch called. He flipped over the Tzitzimitl and caught his Mictlantecutli Club again, freeing it as the others ran up to him.

"Don't start. You weren't at training," Tez retorted. "Where's Tammy?"

"What am I, her keeper?" Mitch snapped. "Let's get rid of the monster."

"I don't think so," the Tzitzimitl snarled, and whirling around, smashed its tail across all their chests. The four Rangers fell back, their suits briefly overloading and spouting smoke.

T Lock was the first to recover, charging in with a wordless yell. Tecolocualiztli screeched and met his lunge with a foot to the chest. As T Lock hit the ground and rolled, the demon kept striking at him with its tail, denting the pavement behind him.

"Guys? Little help?" T Lock called.

"Xochiquetzal Arrows!" Alexandria shouted, and hurled one at the Tzitzimitl. It glanced off the monster's armor with a metallic clang. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"Who said life was fair?" Tecolocualizti cackled. "Scorpion Strike!" The thorny end of the Tzitzimitl's tail glowed green, and swung around to fire a laser blast at the three other Rangers. They were flung head over heels, hitting the ground hard.

"Okay, that's it!" Tez shouted, using his sword to push himself to his feet. He charged with a roar, and the Tzitzimitl merely laughed. T Lock sprang up from the other side, and just as the two reached it, Tecolocualizti ducked. The Rangers hit each other and were both flung away. They bounced off two separate buildings, and debris rained down on them as they hit the ground.

Alexandria looked around nervously as the demon turned towards her. Where had Mitch gone this time? She backed up a step as Tecolocualizti advanced, snickering.

"Xochiquetzal Arrows!" She cried again, and started throwing the kunai as quickly as she could. They all glanced off the demon's armor.

"How much longer do you want to keep trying that?" The Tzitzimitl laughed. Alexandria turned and began to retreat, but then the demon's tail slammed into her back. Flung on her stomach, all of Alexandria's breath was driven out with a grunt. Stars exploded before her eyes. She tried to rise, but a clawed foot slammed down on her back.

"This is much easier than it looks!" The demon shrieked. Pain suddenly shot into Alexandria's back, just below the right shoulderblade, and she screamed. The Tzitzimitl kicked her aside and ran down the street, cackling like a maniac.

The wound burned, and Alexandria's stomach turned over. She tried to get up, but her limbs were all watery. She flopped back on her side and gasped weakly. This was too hard—she wasn't meant to be a Ranger.

Then there was a scream. Alexandria twisted around to see, and spotted a woman backed into a corner by Tecolocualizti. The demon struck at the wall by its captive's head, smashing the bricks to dust as the civilian cowered. Tecolocualizti laughed.

Taking a deep breath, Alexandria pushed up onto her hands and knees, then struggled to her feet. She wobbled, stumbled a step forward, and yelled, "Hey, you! Bug face!"

Tecolocualizti glanced back at her. Alexandria continued, drawing a Xochiquetzal Arrow. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" She threw the kunai, hitting the demon right between the eyes. It shrieked and pawed at its face, and the civilian slipped away.

Then Mitch leaped out from the shadows, slamming his club into the Tzitzimitl's head. It crumpled, and across the street, so did Alexandria. She doubled over, clutching at the wound on her back as it throbbed. The demon's fiery end half-blinded Alexandria even through her visor.

She heard a screech of tires, and then Tammy was bending over her, prodding the wound. Alexandria yelped in protest, but the White Ranger calmly hauled her to her feet.

"Send the Zords," she said into her wrist.

There was a rumble, and Alexandria felt the giant Tzitzimitl's shadow cover her. There was a distant hum of approaching Zord engines. Distantly, Alexandria could hear Tez shouting orders—and then Tammy was pushing her into the Dove Zord and starting it back for Azteca Command.

o◊o

Tez landed in the Jaguar Zord's cockpit, and cracked his knuckles. Tecolocualizti, laughing, planted its foot in the middle of a warehouse. It collapsed inwards with a groan and cloud of concrete dust. With a rush of wind, the four Zords landed in a circle around the Tzitzimitl.

"I hope that was worth it—that's the last building you're ever going to destroy," Tez called to the demon.

"That's what you think!" Tecolocualizti shouted gleefully. In response, the Jaguar Zord lunged at the Tzitzimitl, its jaws closing over the monster's throat. The Eagle Zord screeched out of the sky, clawing at the Tzitzimitl's eyes, and it howled and slapped in vain at both Zords. Its restored tail swung around and stabbed into the Jaguar Zord's head, and venom flooded the Zord. Tez dropped back.

"T Lock, buy me some time!" He shouted, retreating as the venom began burning into the Zord's circuitry.

"I was hoping you'd say that," T Lock replied gleefully, and the Crocodile Zord moved in. Quickly, the Tzitzimitl stabbed at the new Zord with its scorpion tail. Almost casually, T Lock caught the tail in his Zord's huge jaws, and crushed it with a burst of green venom.

"How dare you!"

"Like that, duh!" T Lock called with a wide shrug. The Fox Zord tackled the demon from behind, latching onto its shoulder. Out of the dark sky dropped the Eagle Zord again, still attacking Tecolocualizti's face. The demon began to spark, and the two Zords dropped back.

"Okay, final attack, guys!" Tez shouted, turning the Jaguar Zord back towards the fray.

"Yeah!" T Lock whooped. He caught ahold of Tecolocualizti's leg, and Tez snagged the other. Tammy leaped over both boys to tackle the demon's chest, as Mitch dropped towards its throat. The Zords' clawing and pecking drew bursts of fire instead of blood.

"It's done! Everybody back off!" Tez yelled. The Zords all retreated quickly, as the Tzitzimitl staggered, bent double at the waist. Wheezing, it stood up straight and exploded. Bits of golden scales were scattered everywhere, and the sky began to clear up.

"See? You don't need all five of us to defeat a monster," Mitch pointed out, landing the Eagle Zord on the street.

"Shut up."

"Slave driver."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

o◊o

Alexandria was seated at the base of Xochiquetzal's pyramid. She still favored her shoulder, even though she knew perfectly well that Temazcalteci had completely cured it. Beside her sat Xochiquetzal.

"I don't know why you're so happy," Alexandria said, rolling her shoulder. "I needed to get rescued myself. Not a great move for a Power Ranger."

"You got up to help someone in danger even though you were already hurt. You are every bit a Power Ranger," Xochiquetzal replied with a smile.

"That?" Alexandria said in embarrassment. "That wasn't—that was stupid! I just don't like seeing people in trouble, a-and I wanted to help."

"Precisely. Even so, if you'd known how to fight you would never have gotten injured. Are you ready to continue training?"

"Please!" Alexandria said emphatically, standing up. "Sore muscles have nothing on getting stabbed!" Xochiquetzal laughed.

o◊o

Trivia: Every chapter title is a line of dialogue from the chapter itself, which is how I discovered that double quotation marks get eaten. Today's was surprisingly difficult to find.


	6. Chapter 6: Why'd It Have to be Snakes?

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers or WolfsbaneX's Ranger team idea.

A/N: I've got a poll regarding a future event in this fic on my profile, and input would be lovely.

o◊o

A row of Tzitzimime hovered just beyond the Moon, waiting for an opportune moment. The space between them and the Sun seemed clear, but they'd been trapped many times already since their release, and every time fewer of the demons returned to their black hole.

Finally, one Tzitzimitl took the plunge, and shot towards the Sun. The others watched silently as it swooped towards the planet. It turned out to be easier to simply blanket the Earth in dark clouds than to shield the Sun itself, especially with the Tzitzimimes' dwindling numbers. Nervously, the lone Tzitzimitl stopped, and began to spread dark clouds over the planet.

Nothing happened to it. The clouds grew, and a shadow fell across that part of the planet—the middle part of the South American continent. Growing in confidence, the Tzitzimitl increased the eclipse. Still the Teotl did not appear.

In ones and twos, the other Tzitzimime slipped out of their hiding place and joined their fellow. Soon the entire upper half of South America was enshrouded in darkness. One snaky creature took the chance, and swooped downwards towards the benighted lands. Then it happened.

A scarlet ripple of light swept through the band of Tzitzimime, scattering them. One unlucky creature took the worst of the blow, and was sliced clean in half. It exploded with a howl. Tezcatlipoca skidded to a halt in the midst of the dissipating black clouds, maquahuitl resting over his shoulder.

"Retreat!" One Tzitzimime shrieked, and was shoved forwards. A pink and silver kunai stuck out of its back. Hissing in fury, the creature shook it off and whirled to catch Xochiquetzal by the wrist as she shot by. The Teotl and Tzitzimime grappled for a few moments, but then two more Tzitzimime joined the fight.

With an angry roar, Tezcatlipoca charged in, but Tlaloc was already there. He sucked the clouds into his hands, condensed them into water, and blasted the liquid at the Tzitzimime at fire hose pressure. The demons were flung apart, right into the arms of Temazcalteci and Mictlantecutli. A few swift blows, and the sky was empty of Tzitzimime.

"One made it down!" Temazcalteci called, as the five gathered, panting. They all glowed with energy, but the light was distinctly dimmer than it had been before the fight. Space flight itself took a great deal of power.

"I'll warn the Rangers," Tezcatlipoca replied. "Xochiquetzal, are you all right?"

"Fine," Xochiquetzal panted, and flicked a sodden blond curl out of her face. "Thanks, Tlaloc." She smiled at him. "You've always had wonderful timing."

"Return to base," Tezcatlipoca snapped, taking Xochiquetzal by the arm. She brushed him off with a laugh.

"Relax, husband," she said. "I was just saying thank you—"

"Wait!" Mictlantecutli interrupted. He listened for a long moment, as did the others.

"What?" Temazcalteci asked at last.

"I sensed the presence of another Teotl," Mictlantecutli began thoughtfully. "Just for a moment."

The other four exchanged glances. "Could the others also be awakening?" Xochiquetzal asked anxiously.

"Very likely," Mictlantecutli replied. Tezcatlipoca frowned.

"But will they side with us? If their temples were destroyed, they would have slipped out of the universe, and the Z-Wave wouldn't have affected them."

"We must be vigilant," Tlaloc decided. Tezcatlipoca nodded curtly.

"Return to base," he ordered, and transforming back into red light, he shot down towards the Earth. The others followed—but Tlaloc stopped Mictlantecutli.

"Who was it?" He asked. "Could you tell?"

"Not the one either of us is hoping for," Mictlantecutli replied quietly. Tlaloc sighed, and the pair flew down after their fellows.

o◊o

Down in the city, the lone surviving Tzitzimitl—Cohuatololiztli—sprang to its feet as four Power Rangers on Hurricane Cycles skidded around the corner. Mitch was absent—again. Despite Tez's increasingly regular threats, the Black Ranger showed up for everything on a "do I feel like it today?" basis.

"What did you—" Tez demanded, glimpsing the prone body lying behind Cohuatololiztli. At this point, it was impossible to tell whether the victim had been a man or a woman—both the civilian and the Tzitzimitl were covered in startlingly red blood. The string of body parts around the demon's neck all looked disturbingly fresh. Alexandria gagged loudly, and the others recoiled in disgust.

"That's just—sick!" T Lock shouted. "Even for a monster!"

"You are going to wish you'd never been born," Tez growled. He charged, the others right behind him.

"Oh, really?" Cohuatololiztli retorted, and raised a claw. The scaly armor on its arm began to move, and formed into strings of writhing snakes. They dropped onto the ground and zipped towards the Rangers, practically drooling venom. Alexandria let out a squeak of fright.

Tez somersaulted over the oncoming horde of snakes, and slashed at the Tzitzimitl. His Tezcatlipoca Sword only glanced off the demon's scaly hide. Catching the blade in one bony palm, the Tzitzimitl let a particularly large serpent wriggle off its arm and wind around Tez's maquahuitl, dragging it to the ground as Cohuatololiztli let go.

"I thought the Power Rangers were tough!" Cohuatololiztli exclaimed, kicking Tez in the head and knocking him over.

"Hey, let us finish warming up already!" T Lock called, slashing it across the arm as it reached for him. The monster recoiled with a hiss, and whirled around just in time to meet one of Alexandria's Xochiquetzal Arrows. It stuck just above the Tzitzimitl's collarbone, and the demon blasted snakes towards the Pink Ranger. She shrieked and retreated.

With a quick swoop, Tammy managed to decapitate one of the snakes, but it turned into ash and blew in a cloud at her face. Blinded, Tammy staggered back with a cry, and one of the larger snakes began to wind up her legs. Stabbing at it, the White Ranger overbalanced and fell on her side, and the other snakes quickly piled on her.

"Tammy!" Tez yelled. With a flick of the wrist, he managed to slice the snake attacking him in half, and he swung around to help Tammy. He waded through the snakes and managed to catch her shoulder, dragging her up with both hands. About half of the creatures were venomous, but their teeth couldn't penetrate Tammy's uniform. Panting, she clung to Tez, who brushed a viper off her shoulder.

"Snakes," she managed at last. "Why'd it have to be snakes?"

"Sorry, fight happening," Tez said, peeling her fingers off his shoulder and turning back to help T Lock.

The Blue Ranger had been dancing in and out of Cohuatololiztli's reach, slashing at it with his Tlaloc Claws. But as Tez charged into the fight, T Lock moved just a little too slowly. Cohuatololiztli's claws raked across his chest, and with a burst of sparks, the Blue Ranger was flung to the ground.

"Rangers, halt!" Cohuatololiztli shrieked, catching T lock by a shoulder and pinning him to the ground. Tez and the girls skidded to a stop, and the Tzitzimitl put a talon to T Lock's throat. "One step further and I'll tear him to shreds," the demon threatened.

That was when Mitch leaped out from behind the Tzitzimitl and slammed his Mictlantecutli Club into its skull. It fell forward onto T Lock with a startled yell, and Tez attacked. As the Red and Black Rangers hacked at Cohuatololiztli, Tammy dove in and dragged T Lock out. His suit was scored with burn marks and green splotches where snakes had tried to bite him.

"Are you okay?" Tammy demanded quickly.

"Dunno," T Lock wheezed. Tammy felt along his ribcage quickly.

"Just some bruises, nothing broken," she announced, and pulled the Blue Ranger to his feet. "Back into action!"

"Fine, you're the doc," T Lock mumbled, and gripped both of his Tlaloc Claws.

Tez brought his Tezcatlipoca Sword down on the Tzitzimitl's arm, and there was a burst of sparks. The demon shrieked, and a cluster of snakes turned into ash. Tez backed up a step, and looked from the ash to Cohuatololiztli and back.

"Guys! The snakes disappear when you attack the demon!" He shouted. Alexandria, who had been fending off the serpents with her Xochiquetzal Arrows, backed up out of their range.

"Right!" She shouted, and began throwing at Cohuatololiztli instead.

Tammy and T Lock somersaulted over the writhing wave of snakes to slash at the Tzitzimitl. It shrieked and still more snakes collapsed into black dust. Gripping a Xochiquetzal Arrow in either hand, Alexandria dove at the monster and stabbed it between the shoulders. Tez jumped, using the Pink Ranger's shoulder as a springboard, and swung his sword.

The Tzitzimitl's head thunked to the ground, and its trunk crumpled a second later. Whirling around, the five Rangers struck their pose just as the remains exploded. Sparks singed the backs of their uniforms, but they didn't notice.

As expected, a bone cape clattered out of the sky, and within seconds Cohuatololiztli loomed overhead, still furious at its decapitation. Enormous snakes the length of buses rained from the sky, and the Rangers scattered.

"Azteca Zords, emerge!" Tez shouted.

The five Rangers leaped into the air, zipping into their arriving Zords, as the street was filled with enormous snakes.

"Let me guess; now you'll put them all together," Cohuatololiztli said.

"Pretty much, yeah," Mitch called.

_The five Zords are running through the jungle. The Fox and Crocodile fold up, their heads forming the feet, their bodies the legs. The Dove and Eagle's wings slide back and fold into the upper arms, their heads becoming the fists. The Jaguar crouches and his limbs slide into the newly-formed Megazord limbs. His jaw drops open, revealing a silvery face with glowing white eyes._

"_Azteca Megazord!"_

Wading through the writhing mass of snakes, the Azteca Megazord swung at the Tzitzimitl. Ducking, the demon barreled into the Megazord, slamming it into a skyscraper. There was a blast, and the skyscraper fell. Arms windmilling, the Megazord barely avoided following it. With a quick grab, Cohuatololiztli caught the Megazord by the throat and began to squeeze.

"We've got to get rid of her!" Tez shouted.

"To coin a popular phrase, duh!" Mitch retorted. There was a metallic screech as the Megazord's hull was crushed inwards at the shoulders.

"Separate my Zord," Alexandria suggested.

"And lose our left arm?" Tez retorted. They clawed at the Tzitzimitl's scaly arms, but its grip was steel.

"To distract her while you attack," Alexandria explained hurriedly.

"Great," Tammy said, and twisted around to hit the button on Tez's panel. He smacked her hand aside and punched it himself, and Alexandria's seat dropped back into her Zord.

The Dove Zord unfolded back into itself and flew at Cohuatololiztli's eyes. The Tzitzimitl shrieked and swatted at Alexandria, and the Megazord took the brief pause to deliver a solid kick to the monster's stomach. It doubled over with a grunt, and the Dove Zord kept up its attack.

"Megazord Maquahuitl!" The other four Rangers shouted, and swung the newly-formed sword. The slashes tore through Cohuatololiztli's hide, and the demon exploded before it could even cry out. The Dove Zord returned and nestled into its socket as the Megazord posed.

o◊o

Itzpapalotl stood in the middle of an Amazon jungle, in the early hours before dawn. She'd removed her invisibility cloak, and was waiting silently as her Dark Stars cleared the brush and loam from a heap of broken stone blocks. Energy flowed from it, invisible but so palpable that even the trees sensed it, and moved softly despite the utter lack of wind.

The Dark Stars cleared away a last half-grown bush. Just as the first rays of the sun reached over the horizon, an equally golden light burst through the cracks. The Dark Stars recoiled with shrieks, and Itzpapalotl quickly prostrated herself full-length on the ground.

The rocks were blasted apart, and a glowing golden figure stepped forth. The Dark Stars shrieked and tried to run, but the figure raised a hand. The creatures turned back into the starlight they'd sprung from, and flowed into the stranger. The light faded, revealing a huge, bronzed man who shimmered like gold. He was clothed in gold, fine fabrics and hummingbird feathers, and carried a snake-shaped scepter and a mirror.

"Lord Huitzilopochtli," Itzpapalotl said hurriedly, as the man turned towards her.

"Rise, Itzpapalotl," he said. His voice was a ringing baritone. Trying to control the shivers running up and down her spine, Itzpapalotl did.

"My lord," she began, "I come to plead your help against certain Teotl who have abandoned our traditions. Tezcatlipoca, Tlaloc, Xochiquetzal, Mictlantecutli and Temazcalteci have arisen, but instead of demanding human worship and sacrifice, have made themselves servants to the humans, and even prevent my sisters from feasting in their wonted times."

Huitzilopochtli gazed at the Tzitzimitl for a long time. She couldn't help glancing at the places her Dark Stars had been before and shuddering.

"This is a grave accusation," Huitzilopochtli said slowly.

"Take not my word for it, master, but visit and see for yourself. They have chosen ixiptlali and elected to train and serve them, rather than sacrifice them," Itzpapalotl said.

Huitzilopochtli nodded once. "I will go and see whether it is as you say. If you speak truthfully, you shall be allowed to devour your fill from all the years we slept, but if you lie, you will burn." Itzpapalotl couldn't tell whether it was her imagination that made Huitzilopochtli's skin flare brighter, or whether he did it himself to punctuate his sentence.

"As you wish, master," she said, bowing again. There was a blinding golden flash, and the sun god vanished.

Not until Itzpapalotl had returned to her black hole, where no sunlight could penetrate, did she dare laugh. Even then, it was a scared, weak sound, and she stopped at once so that none of her Tzitzimime would hear it.

o◊o

Trivia: In the Sentai counterpart for this fic, Asutekku Arashi Shukkeger, Shukke Burakku (Ryo Shiga) was late to the fight because he was taking an advanced test—Ryo is a genius with a pacifistic streak: he'd much rather study the Tzitzimime than fight them. And no, that fic does not actually exist—but if anyone's interested in rectifying that, PM me!


	7. Chapter 7: The 'Human Sacrifice' Thing

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Saban, the outline for this story to WolfsbaneX, but Aztec mythology is public domain!

o◊o

It was early morning, and T Lock was standing just in front of Tlaloc's temple. Tezcatlipoca and a strange Teotl were talking in the plaza, unaware of his presence. The other was all tricked out in Aztec finery; feathers, gold, the lot. He was seated on the ground, and even though the stranger was clearly strong and powerful, he didn't look well.

"I have not fed in several centuries," He gasped, with a weak chuckle. "It is a wonder I managed to get this far. Hurry, I need blood—or even a heart, if you can get one now."

T Lock stood up straight, confused. Blood?

Tezcatlipoca looked the stranger in the eye. "Huitzilopochtli, we do not require or consume human blood anymore," he said. Huitzilopochtli's head snapped up, and T Lock backed up a step.

"What?"

"The five of us who awakened two years ago have renounced sacrifice," Tezcatlipoca replied. "The good energy transformed us."

Oh, well, at least that was a relief, T Lock thought to himself, continuing to back up. Whoever this new guy was, T Lock didn't want to get to know him any better.

Huitzilopochtli struggled to his feet shakily, staring at Tezcatlipoca in disbelief. "You may have changed, but I must have blood at the very least immediately if I am to keep the sun in the sky—and if I do not, how will you fend off the Tzitzimime? You have power over the night, Tezcatlipoca, but not even you can fight eternal darkness."

That was when T Lock bumped into the bottom steps of Tlaloc's pyramid and fell down. The two Teotl started and looked over at him. T Lock sprang up and dropped into a fighting stance automatically. The act made Huitzilopochtli smile, which didn't make T Lock feel any better.

"Bold move," Huitzilopochtli called, "But I will not harm you." T Lock was just starting to relax when Huitzilopochtli added, "I am not so desperate."

"Um, should I be offended?" T Lock asked, confused.

"I would not risk Tlaloc's wrath," Huitzilopochtli said.

"What does that even mean?"

"Go away!" Tezcatlipoca roared at the Blue Ranger. Relieved but still very confused, T Lock turned and darted up the stairs.

He ran out of breath about halfway, and sat down hard, panting. T Lock could see Tezcatlipoca and Huitzilopochtli arguing below, but their voices didn't carry up here. Sweat dripped down the side of T Lock's nose, and he tugged at his green T-shirt.

Then there was a whoosh, and Tlaloc was seated beside T Lock. The Blue Ranger started, then sighed and sat back.

"Who is that guy?" T Lock asked, gesturing downwards towards Huitzilopochtli. Tlaloc looked, and his expression sobered.

"Huitzilopochtli," he murmured.

"Yeah, that's what Tezcatlipoca called him," T Lock said. "I only heard part of the conversation, but it was really weird and kind of disturbing."

"T Lock," Tlaloc said slowly, and T Lock looked over at him. "What do you know about our history?"

"Um…" T Lock stammered, feeling suddenly on the spot. "Not a whole lot—just, y'know, the human sacrifice thing, and a couple of myths, like about Quetzalcoatl stealing sound."

Tlaloc sighed. "Huitzilopochtli was talking about the 'human sacrifice thing.'"

"What?" T Lock exclaimed, and involuntarily recoiled. Tlaloc folded his hands, and spoke slowly but clearly.

"T Lock, hundreds of years ago, we were all varying levels of evil. Blood and killing was…almost intoxicating. When the Aztecs fell, Itzpapalotl became drunk with bloodlust and led her Tzitzimime on a rampage. Locking them away drained what strength we had left, so we slept until we could return. Many slipped right out of this world. Then, two years ago—"

"The Z-Wave," T Lock finished. Then he realized he'd interrupted the Teotl, and hastily added "Sorry, sorry."

"Yes, the Z-Wave. It awoke us, slowly. Tezcatlipoca was the first—I believe it was because so many of his temples still stand, though I am not sure. Slowly we all returned, ending with Temazcalteci just two months ago. But we'd changed. Now we were repulsed by bloodshed, and by the deeds performed in our names. We have been seeking a way to pay for these crimes and help the people of Earth, but until Itzpapalotl escaped, we had none."

T Lock, for once, wasn't staring slack-jawed. Instead, he'd chosen to hug his knees to his chest and rest his chin on them, staring at his sneakers.

"So—" he said a bit hoarsely, coughed and tried again. "So, you guys don't do that anymore?"

"No," Tlaloc replied firmly. "Never again, nor will we allow anything of the kind."

"But Huitzilopochtli still wants it to happen?"

"Apparently. He truly needed blood, since every night he would die and be reborn the next dawn," Tlaloc replied, standing. T Lock did so as well, dusting off his jeans.

"Well, you guys have magic, is there a way to fix him? After all, the sun seems to have done okay for the last five hundred years without him," T Lock pointed out.

"We will have to discuss it," Tlaloc replied. "But there is also the matter of convincing him to change."

"Right," T Lock said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Maybe more good energy? If that's what fixed you guys—"

But T Lock was interrupted by a streak of golden light shooting up out of the plaza. He jumped back, barely keeping his balance on the rough steps, and the light turned towards San Orlando.

"What's he doing?" He asked shakily.

"I know not, but it bodes ill," Tlaloc replied, frowning.

"That means it's bad, right?" T Lock asked. Ignoring him, Tlaloc shot down towards the plaza in a blue streak of light. "Oh great, now I've got to go all the way back down. Perfect," T Lock said to the air. He sighed and got started.

o◊o

A Tzitzimitl whose hide glinted as if spangled with stars stood in the midst of the San Orlando's warehouse district. Up until the last few weeks it had been a thriving place of business, but companies had shipped out overnight after the first monster raid.

The demon's cloud cover parted, and as the monster quickly ducked for cover, a golden light shot down into the street. The glow faded to reveal Huitzilopochtli, on his hands and knees and panting as if he'd run a marathon. He looked paler than before, and struggled to stand.

"I know you are there, Citlalachtli," he called, and pushed himself up with a groan. "Fear not; I will not harm you. Come forth."

Hesitantly, like a wild animal, the Tzitzimitl did come out. Huitzilopochtli's glow flared, and the demon dropped to its knees in front of the Teotl.

"Mercy, great one!" It cried. "Itzpapalotl sent me, I had no choice, she would have destroyed me—"

"Rise," Huitzilopochtli ordered curtly. Citlalachtli did, and quickly saw that the Teotl didn't have time for talk. "You and the other Tzitzimime are the only ones who remain true to the old ways. If you bring me a proper sacrifice, I will grant you an eclipse while I rest."

"I—master?" The Tzitzimitl stammered in disbelief.

"Tell your queen, quickly!" Huitzilopochtli snapped. Citlalachtli swooped up into the sky, and the clouds dispersed. Huitzilopochtli's light faded further, and he sat down hard.

A few moments later, Itzpapalotl, the Tzitzimitl and a cluster of Dark Stars arrived, and bowed. Huitzilopochtli gestured for them to get on with it.

"I accept your bargain," Itzpapalotl replied, "and I have already sent my Tzitzimime to find a perfect offering for you. The search would go faster, though, if my Tzitzimime were permitted to hunt in the dark—and surely holding the sun up for so long must be draining for you—"

"Do not play games with me!" Huitzilopochtli growled, but he still raised his left arm, and the mirror he held there. It flashed white, and a black shadow began to creep across the sun.

"Thank you, my lord!" Itzpapalotl said, bowing again, and gestured for her Dark Stars to scatter. Huitzilopochtli tried to rise, but couldn't. The star demons all vanished into San Orlando, except for Itzpapalotl, who sat down beside Huitzilopochtli.

A few minutes passed. Itzpapalotl's glowing blue eyes were the only light in the street. Soon, screams began to echo through the air. Huitzilopochtli cried out and doubled over, dropping his scepter to clutch at his stomach.

"I need blood—any!"

Itzpapalotl smirked at him. "If you die, my lord, the sun will never harm my Tzitzimime again," she said, clinking her claws together. Huitzilopochtli looked up at her, eyes widening in realization.

"You—"

"I have waited for this day for _so long_," Itzpapalotl gloated, and lunging forward, pinned the Teotl to the ground. He struggled, but Itzpapalotl was stronger. She raised a hand back over her head, flexing her talons.

That was when a Xochiquetzal Arrow whizzed through the air and slammed into her wrist. Itzpapalotl shrieked and recoiled, ripping the kunai out. All five Rangers zoomed into the street on their Hurricane Cycles, weapons at the ready.

"No!" Itzpapalotl screamed, whirling to face them. "Citlalachtli!"

"Oh no you don't!" Tez shouted, and gunned the engine. But Itzpapalotl vanished as he zoomed towards her, leaving Huitzilopochtli in the bike's path. Tez swerved, hitting the brake, and slammed into a telephone pole. He was flung to the sidewalk, and the pole split with a crack. There was a thunderous crash as it toppled, trailing sparking wires.

Tammy leaped off her motorcycle, sliced through the uppermost part and kicked it aside before it could hit Huitzilopochtli. She landed on one knee, and the other three quickly joined her beside the Teotl.

"Nice one!" T Lock exclaimed, clapping the White Ranger on the shoulder.

"Is he okay?" Tammy responded, turning towards Huitzilopochtli. The Teotl was flat on his back, breathing hard. Tez limped over.

"Did you just try to play chicken with an ancient Aztec demon?" Mitch asked him.

"Shut. Up," Tez muttered through gritted teeth. There was a shrill laugh, and all five Rangers whirled to see Citlalachtli appear at the end of the street.

"Meteor Shower!" The demon shrieked, and tiny white lights zipped off its skin towards the Rangers. There were too many to avoid, and sparks burst from each hit. The Rangers fell one by one.

Laughing, the Tzitzimitl advanced on the group. Tez tried to get up, groaned and dropped flat on his stomach again.

"I am sorry, Rangers," Huitzilopochtli whispered. "I was deceived, and I have not the strength to restore the sun."

T Lock looked over at the Teotl. He was very pale, and his glow was completely gone. Slowly, an idea began to form in T Lock's head. Rather than wait for it to finish, though, he pulled off his left glove and looked around. The kunai Alexandria had thrown at Itzpapalotl still lay on the ground nearby, and T Lock crawled over to it.

"T Lock?" Alexandria asked, confused, as the Blue Ranger yanked his left glove off.

"What are you going to do, Blue Ranger? Slap me with your glove and challenge me to a duel?" Citlalachtli called. Tez surged to his feet and charged the demon, which caught his Tezcatlipoca Sword on a forearm.

Gritting his teeth, T Lock grasped the blade and sliced his palm open. He couldn't help letting out a yelp of pain, and dropped the kunai.

"Pathetic! You'd better leave that kind of thing to me," Mitch called. Twisting around, T Lock scooted over towards Huitzilopochtli, and held out his hand. The Teotl looked from it to T Lock, not comprehending.

"Look, blood," T Lock said. "Bring back the sun."

Citlalcolotl twisted Tez's sword out of his grasp, and it clanged to the ground. The demon caught the Red Ranger by the throat.

After a moment's hesitation, Huitzilopochtli reached up and grasped T Lock's left hand with his own. There was a burst of light, and a massive Aztec seal passed over the two, changing from fiery blue to blazing gold. There was a sort of ripple in the air, and a sound like a thunderclap. The light blazed upwards, and Citlalcolotl recoiled with a shriek of pain, releasing Tez. The sky brightened, and the sun burned downwards again. A single streak of fire burst forth from the column, and consumed the Tzitzimitl in a second.

The light coalesced back into Huitzilopochtli, restored to his former glory. Tez, Tammy, Alexandria and Mitch gathered around T Lock, who was unmorphed and clutching his left wrist. The cut on his hand had stopped bleeding, but he looked pretty pale.

"W-what happened?" He asked, and grimaced.

"I am unsure," Huitzilopochtli said, reaching down and pulling T Lock to his feet. The Blue Ranger was a little unsteady, but Tammy quickly caught him by an arm. "But from what the others have told me, I have just encountered the Morphing Grid through your connection to it."

"So, good energy?" T Lock said.

"Possibly. I must depart and investigate. I wish you well. The others have chosen fine warriors." There was another blinding flash, and when the Rangers could see again, Huitzilopochtli was gone.

Silence fell. The clouds drifted apart, and morning sunlight poured down onto San Orlando again. Sirens were going off in the distance, and a few plumes of smoke darkened the air. All that was left of Citlalcolotl was a black smudge on the pavement.

"Dude…did I just save the day?" T Lock asked at last.

"It looks like it," Tammy replied.

"Cool!" T Lock exclaimed, grinning. Then he winced and looked down at his hand. "Oh great—now I've got Tzitzimime germs!"

o◊o

Trivia: Huitzilopochtli was the greatest of the "Big Four" Aztec gods. The other three were Tezcatlipoca, Mixcoatl and Quetzalcoatl. He's got one of the two shrines atop the Great Pyramid of Tenochtitlan, because that's allegedly the spot he showed the Aztecs to start building their civilization. Accounts differ on whether Huitzilopochtli had to have a human sacrifice daily, but he needed a lot.


	8. Chapter 8: How? Who's Quetzalcoatl?

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or the origin of this team.

A/N: Recently I've been helping another writer, StarWriter0303, with a story called Thundersnow. She's one of three writers who have taken me on as a beta after I negatively reviewed their fics, and so far she's my favorite of the trio. The fic underwent a _ton_ of change, and throughout the process StarWriter0303 listened to my criticism and suggestions, understood what I was saying, put effort into her work, and was pretty rational when we disagreed. So please, check it out. (And see if you can talk her out of the TommyKim child. I can't get through to her, and I'd like to avoid the pain and frustration!)

For a very long time, I've also been co-writing a fic called A Shade of Orange with Pink Lightspeed Ranger. The "fanfiction-alized version of Lightspeed Rescue" in my poll was that story, which includes two original Rangers accompanying the others through the series.

o◊o

Tammy shut the back door of Ernie's behind herself, and locked it. The sun was already down, but the street lights kept the stars all but invisible. Kicking aside a chunk of brick, Tammy slung her purse over her shoulder and started down the street.

There was a soft whoosh behind Tammy, and she looked over her shoulder. She couldn't see anything, but her guard went up. Slowly, she turned a full circle. The street was deserted.

Then a pair of cold, sharp claws seized the White Ranger by the forearms. She shrieked in surprise and headbutted her attacker, but it was much taller than her, and the blow bounced off its chest. Before Tammy could go for its shins, another demon scooped up her legs. They teleported away as she writhed in their grip. Her morpher was forced off her wrist before she could even try to use it.

The trio landed inside Itzpapalotl's dark dimension, where more Tzitzimime joined Tammy's captors. The one behind Tammy let go and stepped to the front, revealing itself to be Itzpapalotl. The others dragged Tammy across the room to a small, round altar with an Aztec seal etched into the top.

"What are you doing this time?" Tammy demanded, jerking against her captors' grip and spitting out a mouthful of her reddish hair. Delicately, Itzpapalotl pulled the white diamond pendant out from under Tammy's shirt.

"You know what this is," the Tzitzimime queen said. Tammy glanced down at it.

"Aside from being a gemstone, no," the White Ranger replied. Smile fading, Itzpapalotl grasped the pendant and jerked it off Tammy's neck, snapping the chain. She set it down in the center of the seal, and the lines began to glow green.

"It's the Xihuitl diamond—a fragment of a comet. It has great power, but it can only be unlocked by a member of the family set to guard it—don't pretend to be surprised, White Ranger; every guardian is told the story when they receive the stone," Itzpapalotl said.

"You need to do your research; I'm the first one in my family to own that thing," Tammy retorted. Itzpapalotl let out a hard laugh, and caught Tammy by the jaw.

"I can force it to do my bidding as well, but it would kill you. Is this idiotic defiance worth it?"

"Seriously, I'm no guardian," Tammy said emphatically. "I stole the thing!"

"Pathetic," Itzpapalotl sighed, and let go of Tammy's throat. The Tzitzimime held out Tammy's right arm, and Itzpapalotl grasped her wrist. With one quick motion, she slashed Tammy's forearm open, and the White Ranger screamed.

Holding Tammy's arm out over the altar, Itzpapalotl chuckled as Tammy's blood dripped onto the diamond. Tammy struggled, but Itzpapalotl's grip was firm. But as nothing happened, the Tzitzimime Queen's laughter faded away. She frowned.

Tammy let out a shaky giggle. "Told you s-so."

Itzpapalotl let go of Tammy and touched the jewel. Her claws clinked against it, but it didn't do anything remotely magical. Itzpapalotl growled.

"Lock her up!" She snapped at the Tzitzimime, who dragged Tammy away.

There was a cage made of bones in a corner of the dark dimension, and the demons tossed the White Ranger inside it. They locked the door, and two remained to stand guard as the others went back to whatever they were doing.

Tammy picked herself up, cradling her still-bleeding right arm, and tore a strip off the hem of her shirt. Breathing in quick, pained gasps, she bandaged her arm and wrist as tightly as she could, and pinned it between her legs and her chest. Wrapping her other arm around her knees, Tammy wondered how she was going to get out of this one.

Itzpapalotl was working busily on the far side of the altar. Finally she returned, carrying a vial of poison green liquid in one claw, and Tammy's morpher in the other. She set the Encrusted Band down on the altar beside the pendant, and poured the green stuff over both.

There was a hiss, and a puff of steam. Itzpapalotl held a claw over the stuff, and tendrils of white light began to flow upwards towards it. She purred, and Tammy stood up to see better. Through the steam, she could see both her pendant and the jewels of her Encrusted Band were beginning to cloud up on the inside.

o◊o

Tez was woken in the middle of the night by his Encrusted Band zapping him. He bolted upright, banging his head on the bunk above his, and flopped back with a groan. His older brother stirred, but didn't wake up.

"What?" Tez hissed into the morpher.

"A Tzitzimitl is attacking the city," Tezcatlipoca replied.

"You're kidding," Tez groaned, and clambered out of bed.

"Considering their hatred of sunlight, I'm surprised that none have attempted this before now," Tezcatlipoca replied dryly. Tez slipped on his battered, duct-taped sneakers and pulled his tangled hair back into a ponytail.

"Coming," he muttered, and sighed again. He went to the window, opened the mosquito screen and slipped onto the roof. This particular exit had become a fraternal rite of passage—all three of his older brothers had used it at one time or another, each showing the next exactly how to get out. Onto the roof, down the porch pillar and onto the grass. His shoes were quickly soaked with dew.

"Aztec Storm, Chosen Form!" Tez cried.

_Tez is standing at the windswept top of a step pyramid, flanked by smoldering brasiers. He dives off the top and swoops down the stairs. A huge, smoke-wreathed mirror appears in his path, and Tez sweeps through it, gaining his Red Ranger suit. Landing on one knee at the bottom of the pyramid, he stands up and drops into a fighting stance, right arm and leg in front._

"_Smoking Mirror! Red Ranger!"_

o◊o

Tez found the others, and the Tzitzimitl, in the warehouse district as usual. Well, most of the others.

"Where's Tammy?" Tez called, catching the demon's arm on his maquahuitl.

"Dunno," T Lock replied with a shrug, and dove under his arm to slash the Tzitzimitl's stomach. He recoiled to avoid the shower of sparks.

"Temazcalteci was feeling odd, that might have something to do with it," Mitch commented, charging the Tzitzimitl from behind. It whirled around and deflected his strike, only for Tez to stab it in the back. It shrieked.

"She has healing powers, can't she just fix herself?" Alexandria asked, carefully taking aim and hurling a pair of kunai.

"Not sick 'odd,' mental 'odd,'" Mitch clarified, and backflipped out of the Tzitzimitl's reach.

"Everyone at once!" Tez ordered, and the Rangers surrounded the Tzitzimitl. They hacked and slashed and struck, keeping the Tzitzimitl too busy to even try defending itself. With a howl, the monster exploded, throwing the four Rangers back.

As the smoke cleared, the Rangers picked themselves up, and waited for the demon to rise. It did not disappoint.

"Will they ever figure out that this strategy doesn't work?" T Lock asked.

"I hope not," Mitch replied.

"Azteca Zords, Emerge!" The four shouted.

They waited, as did the Tzitzimitl. Nothing happened.

"Oh, Rangers!" The demon roared down at them. "If you could see what I can right now!"

"What's it talking about?" Alexandria asked nervously, but Tez was a step ahead of her. He charged towards the nearest tall building and began climbing up the fire escape. The Tzitzimitl let him, instead turning to disassemble an empty warehouse. The noise was deafening.

Finally, Tez got high enough to see over the buildings. Between the city lights and the stars overhead, he had a great view all the way out to the temple plaza. All he could see was a column of thick, black smoke. His breath caught in his throat.

"Guys," he said at last into his morpher. One warehouse wall collapsed, sending a cloud of concrete dust into the air. "Something's happened to the Teotl. They're under attack."

"Great—what do we do?" Mitch snapped. "Split up and try to take on a giant without Zords and something powerful enough to trash the Teotls' temples?"

"Alexandria, stay here with me. Mitch, T Lock, go back there and find out what's going on, see if you can help," Tez ordered, starting the climb back down.

"I was kidding!" The Black Ranger protested.

"Shut up and obey me!" Tez snapped.

"Fine, but if I get killed my ghost will haunt you for the rest of your life," Mitch growled.

Tez clambered down the fire escape as quickly as he could, back into the clouds of smoke and debris. A chunk of brick clanged into the ladder just above his head, and he sped up. Then he reached for the next rung, and discovered that it wasn't there. His other foot slipped, and he only just caught the rungs above just in time. The jerk knocked all the wind out of Tez, and he dangled helplessly.

Tez couldn't see Alexandria in the chaos, but he thought he could hear her voice coming from somewhere below him. Panting, the Red Ranger looked first up, then down. The fire escape below him was crumpled on the ground like chicken wire, and there was a row of gashes in the wall just below him. Okay, this Tzitzimitl liked to play around first.

A massive shadow covered Tez, and he looked up to see the Tzitzimitl looming over him. It laughed, and grasped the very top half of the fire escape. It looked straight at him, and was just starting to pull when something explosive slammed into the back of its leg.

With a howl of sudden fury, the Tzitzimitl let go of the fire escape and swung around, looking for its attacker. The half-wrecked fire escape sagged, and Tez nearly lost his grip. He started climbing again, his sweat-slicked fingers slipping around in his gloves. His hair had gotten loose inside his helmet and was in his eyes, and Tez couldn't shake it away.

Three more explosions burst from the Tzitzimitl's body in rapid succession. It kept swinging wildly for its attacker, but hit nothing. Its lunges slowed, and it began to stagger. Most of the blows came to the demon's legs, and at last, its knees buckled.

The Tzitzimitl fell with a great crash, flattening a nearby building, and exploded. Tez clung to the fire escape ladder as he was pelted with debris. Then one of the rocks struck his helmet, and fireworks began going off behind his eyes. His fingers slackened, and down he fell.

Tez glimpsed a green ripple beneath him, and then he landed on something huge and metallic with a grunt. The impact knocked all the wind out of him, but otherwise he wasn't hurt. Whatever-it-was kept moving, gliding down to the ground where it gently tipped the Red Ranger to the ground. Tez rolled right into Alexandria, who caught him and helped him sit up. She was talking very, very quickly.

"Tez, what was that—is that what I think it is—what happened?" Then Tez slapped a hand over the mouth of her helmet.

"Shut up!" He ordered. Alexandria did. Slowly, Tez sat up and looked around. A huge snake-shaped Zord, green and silver, slithered towards them. Chunks of debris plinked off its hull.

Its mouth opened, and a Green Ranger darted out towards them. His uniform was identical to theirs, only his visor was shaped like a feather, and two snakes bared their fangs on either side of it.

Tez struggled to his feet, followed by Alexandria, as the stranger reached them.

"Hi," the new Ranger panted, confirming himself to be a boy. "We need to get back to Azteca Command, fast. Come on!" He grabbed both Rangers by the arms and dragged them back to his Zord.

"Wait! Who are you? Where did you come from?" Alexandria demanded, as they stepped over the fangs and into the cockpit. It was roomier than theirs, but the two still had to stand. The Green Ranger slid into his seat and started the giant snake running again. It began to zip down the street at lightning speed, zigzagging smoothly as it went.

"Me? Quentin Coat, Quetzalcoatl's chosen one, and Massachusetts, America," the Green Ranger replied cheerfully, flipping controls and turning knobs as he spoke.

"What?" Alexandria asked, as they exited the warehouse district and the city's limits. They cruised past the dump and alongside the dirt road. There were one or two cars going by, and they honked at the Zord. "I mean…what? How—when—who's Quetzalcoatl?"

"Not now, we've got a fight to get to," Quentin replied, and flipped some more controls.

o◊o

Trivia: This team's lack of a Yellow Ranger is not without a quasi-canonical precedent. Sentai series Changeman (1985) had a white Rangers instead of yellow, and JAKQ (1977) had a white-colored one.


	9. Chapter 9: I Love This Job!

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is the property of Saban.

A/N: Okay, I'm going to do a bit of experimenting with this fic and my upcoming hiatus. I shall upload the chapters completed by November 1st on each Friday, just as if I wasn't on hiatus, until they run out. I'll reply to reviews and so forth when I return-on December 16th, if I actually run out before then. Thanks to a Write-Until-You-Pass-Out Challenge, I got a lot done!

o◊o

Mitch and T Lock stood in the middle of the temple plaza, back-to-back. All of the temples were pitted and smoking. None of the Teotl were in sight, nor had they made a sound since Mitch and T Lock's arrival. However, chunks of their Zords were scattered across the empty space, many still spouting smoke and sparks.

An eerie, feminine laugh echoed around the plaza, and T Lock gripped his Tlaloc Claws tighter. Mitch shifted, glancing around warily.

"That doesn't sound like a Tzitzimime," T Lock said.

"Rangers, Rangers, Rangers," the voice called in a sing-song tone. Mitch spotted the source first, and dropped into a fighting stance. T Lock turned to see Temazcalteci glide out from behind her temple. Mist rolled around her strangely spotless white dress, and her bare feet barely made a noise on the stone. Her black hair, which had always been worn up before, hung in front of her face, hiding most of it from view.

"Okay, why is she looking at us like a serial killer?" T Lock asked nervously. Temazcalteci laughed, which didn't make T Lock feel any more comfortable.

"I'm putting my money on an evil spell. Probably has something to do with our current lack of Tammy," Mitch replied.

Temazcalteci laughed, and threw a ball of white fire at them. Mitch and T Lock leaped aside just in time, and the explosion cracked the ground where they had been standing. Smoke and dust filled the air, and Temazcalteci laughed again.

"Do you really think you mortals can defeat me? I've trapped the others and torn your Zords to pieces. If I were you, I'd just surrender now—you'll still die, but it'll be quicker and less painful."

Mitch leaped out of the shadows behind Temazcalteci, who whirled around with a startled exclamation. His blow glanced off her shoulder, and she cried out in rage and pain. Another ball of fire slammed Mitch into the head of the Eagle Zord, denting it. Mitch rolled limply down to the ground, and didn't get back up. Growling, Temazcalteci clutched her shoulder and healed it with a burst of energy.

Crouching behind a large chunk of the Dove Zord's wing, T Lock kept his eyes trained on Temazcalteci. He breathed as quietly as he could, waiting for her to move first. He wanted desperately to run and check on Mitch, but had to just keep telling himself that if Mitch was still morphed, it couldn't be that bad. He might even be playing possum.

Then something metallic rumbled in the distance. Temazcalteci glanced in that direction, frowning. A breeze picked up, blowing the dust and steam away and tugging at Temazcalteci's hair. She flicked it aside and peered into the distance.

The noise grew louder and clearer. It sounded the way T Lock imagined tank treads would sound, if they were made of metal and really, really huge. Temazcalteci's expression changed to incredulity.

"Impossible!" She exclaimed, and transformed into a white beam of light. As she shot upwards, a streak of green slammed into her from the side. The pair arced across the plaza and straight into Tlaloc's temple, caving in the front steps and vanishing inside. Snapping out of his shock, T Lock sprang out of his hiding place and hurried over to Mitch.

"Mitch!" He yelled, skidding to a halt and lifting up the Black Ranger by the head and shoulders.

"Oh joy, it's you," Mitch groaned, trying to free himself from T Lock's grip. He nearly fell back, and caught T Lock convulsively by the arms. "Stop spinning!" He snapped.

"I'm not—did you see that green thing?" T Lock exclaimed, looking back towards Tlaloc's temple. Every few seconds he glimpsed a green or white flash from within the hole, along with electrical-sounding shings, whooshes and crackles.

"Let's see, green_ thing_, no, I was kind of unconscious," Mitch replied sarcastically. The metallic rumbling grew louder.

"How about _that _green thing?" T Lock exclaimed, pointing upwards. The Snake Zord had just slithered into the plaza, stopping right in front of them. Its mouth opened with a hiss of hydraulics, and Alexandria, Tez and Quentin rushed out.

"Mitch!" Alexandria cried, darting over to him.

"Too shrill!" Mitch exclaimed, covering his ears—though it didn't work well through his helmet.

"You guys need to go after your mentors," Quentin said hurriedly.

"Temazcalteci said something about trapping them," T Lock supplied.

"Check the temples. That's where your Zords will be, too," Quentin said.

"Hey, who put you in charge?" Tez demanded, folding his arms.

"You want to do this _now_?" Quentin asked incredulously.

Then Temazcalteci, in light form, streaked across the plaza and slammed into the ground, shattering the stone pavement and sending up a massive dust cloud. A burst of colored light flashed from each temple, and the Teotl all exploded forth. They closed in on Temazcalteci before she could recover, and with an excited whoop, Quentin charged in after them.

"He's crazy," Mitch said flatly. There was a flash of green light, and Quentin was silhouetted on the dust cloud, swinging a staff like an oversized baseball bat. Tez shook his head and ran after the Green Ranger, and with some hesitation, Alexandria and T Lock followed.

The lights had already begun dying down, and when the Blue and Pink Rangers arrived, it was all over. Temazcalteci lay flat on her back, entire body wound with strips of red light and smirking. The Teotl stood around her, breathing hard. Quentin and Tez stood by their mentors, leaning on their weapons.

"You can only hold me," Temazcalteci said cheerily. "You cannot stop me, not from here. If I cannot use Temazcalteci, then I shall drain her dry."

"Don't count on it," Tezcatlipoca retorted. Temazcalteci's smile widened.

"Why not? I have her powers, I have her ixiptla—speaking of which, now that you've made me mad, I shall take it all out on her."

"Over my dead body," Tez snapped.

"How obliging of you," Temazcalteci said. "But enough talking, I have a Ranger to kill!" Temazcalteci's eyes rolled back in her head, and she fainted. Xochiquetzal caught her, and laid her down gently.

"How do we get to Tammy?" Tez demanded, looking from one Teotl to the next.

"I can guide you into the realm of the Tzitzimime," Mictlantecutli said. "But it's a trip through space."

"No problem!" Quentin exclaimed. "I can take some of you guys up."

"Only some?" Mitch asked.

"Sure, we _might_ all be able to fit, but then I couldn't reach the controls with five other people crammed in there," Quentin replied. "Who's the best fighter?"

"Me," Tez said, and ran for the Snake Zord.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Quentin exclaimed, and charged past him. He flipped himself into the Snake Zord's mouth a split second before Tez reached it, and the Red Ranger growled. He crawled inside, and Mictlantecutli transformed into light and swooped into the air. With a rumble and whir, the Snake Zord began gliding out of the temple plaza, and shot through the desert. Slowly, it lifted into the air, then swung around and followed Mictlantecutli into the night sky.

o◊o

Tammy was snapped out of her doze by Itzpapalotl slamming the cage door open. The White Ranger pushed herself up on one elbow just as the Tzitzimime Queen slammed a foot into her gut, flattening her against the floor.

"What now?" Tammy gasped, as the demon sat on her stomach. Her aquiline foot claws clamped down on Tammy's wrists, pinning her arms against the cold stone floor.

"I can't kill the Teotl or your precious teammates, but you're all mine," Itzpapalotl hissed fiercely. "And I've been planning just how to destroy you for a long, long time. I'm going to take you apart, piece by piece, starting with these," the demon announced, and ran a talon underneath Tammy's right eye. Tammy tried to jerk away, but Itzpapalotl planted one wide claw on her forehead to hold her head still. "Stop that. I don't want to stab you in the brain—not yet, anyway. Take a last look around, White Ranger."

A Tzitzimime shriek rang out in the shadows, and was suddenly cut off. Itzpapalotl looked around, frowning suspiciously. Tammy took a ragged breath, and flexed her fingers. She glanced around, but with Itzpapalotl still holding her head, she could barely see anything but the shadowy, distant ceiling.

"Dark Stars!" Itzpapalotl exclaimed, and three of the footsoldiers materialized. "Go investigate."

Tammy tried to work her right arm free during the demon's distraction, but Itzpapalotl dug her claws into Tammy's wrist. The White Ranger's cry of pain was stifled as the Tzitzimitl clamped a free claw over her mouth.

"Hush," the demon hissed. "Something is going wrong."

Over Itzpapalotl's shoulder, Tammy saw a burst of ash and sparks. Her breath caught in her throat, and Itzpapalotl noticed. She swung around, just as a green blur leaped inside the bone cage. Before the demon queen could make a sound, she was poleaxed over the head by a green staff.

Tez shoved past and threw the half-stunned demon queen off Tammy, scooping her up. The trio zipped back out of the bone cage, as the other demons began to come out of the shadows.

"Are you okay?" Tez asked Tammy breathlessly.

"Just," the White Ranger replied, wincing and looking at her bleeding forearms.

"Fools!" Itzpapalotl shrieked, springing back up—only to stop up short as Mictlantecutli appeared in front of her, arms folded.

"Get out," Itzpapalotl growled. "This is my world—you cannot fight me!"

"We'll see," Mictlantecutli replied.

"Found our stuff!" Quentin called, darting over to the altar. He raised his staff and smashed down. The oncoming horde of Tzitzimime was blinded by the burst of white light.

Tez, still carrying Tammy, skidded to a halt beside Quentin and the wrecked altar. The Green Ranger picked up Tammy's Encrusted Band, which was scorched but otherwise whole, and passed it to her. Hands shaking, Tammy took it, and looked hard at Quentin.

"Is something wrong with my eyes, or are you new?" She asked.

"Newbie here! Sorry, we've got to go now before the demons—oops," Quentin said, as the Tzitzimime horde poured into the room.

"Rangers," Mictlantecutli called, and the three looked over at him. "Run. I can give you five minutes, but you must be inside your Zord when I unleash my full power, or it will kill you."

"Got it," Tez said, and Quentin nodded.

"Put me down," Tammy said, and Tez did. Slipping on her morpher, Tammy turned towards the Tzitzimime and slid on her morpher, ignoring her cuts. "Aztec Storm, Chosen Form!"

_Tammy stands atop a step pyramid, wreathed in rolling mist. She begins to glide down the stairs, feet just above the steps. Steam completely obscures her body, but she breaks through in her White Ranger uniform. Tammy touches down and bends, right leg outstretched and left bent, arms raised._

"Go!" Mictlantecutli shouted, and the trio broke into a run.

"Temazcalteci Fans!" Tammy yelled, and slashed the first Dark Star aside as it reached them. Tez decapitated another with a spin and impaled a Tzitzimitl. Flipping over its shoulders, he yanked his Tezcatlipoca Sword out and charged onwards, yelling. Spinning, Quentin laid an entire row of demons flat with one sweep of his Quetzalcoatl Staff.

A few minutes of hacking, slashing and thwacking later, the trio reached the Snake Zord. Throwing Dark Stars aside, they climbed into the cockpit and started up the engine. The Snake Zord wriggled, shaking off the demons, and shot forward. It shattered several bone pillars as it moved, and finally the wall rose up in front of them.

With a wild whoop, Quentin slammed the Zord right through the wall. For a few seconds, they were trapped in the howling darkness of a black hole. Then they hovered in ordinary space, drifting above a peaceful Earth.

Tammy slipped down to the floor, breathing hard, and pulled off her helmet. Following suit, Tez slumped against the wall, and Quentin sent his chair into a whirl.

"That was awesome! I love this job!" He yelled. Then he paused, sat up, and extended a hand to Tammy. "Hi, Quentin Coat, Quetzalcoatl Ranger."

"Tammy Mistic, Temazcalteci Ranger," Tammy replied, shaking his hand automatically. She was confused, but smiled at the newcomer.

"Yeah, I know, isn't it cool?" He replied with an audible grin.

"Can we get back to Earth now?" Tez asked testily.

"I'm waiting for Mictlantecutli," Quentin replied cheerfully. "How long until he gets out, do you think?"

"Mictlantecutli doesn't need an escort, and she's hurt!" Tez snapped, gesturing to Tammy.

"Calm down, okay," Quentin laughed, putting up both hands. He swung his chair around and cracked his knuckles. "Earthward ho!"

As the Zord began to move, Tez growled and sat down with a thump, folding his arms and resting his chin on them. He glared at Quentin's back, and his scowl only deepened as the Green Ranger began to hum.

"Take this seriously, will you?" He snapped at last. Quentin threw him a startled glance.

"Hey, we won, didn't we? Relax," he said. Tez huffed and glared out the windshield at the stars. His expression softened gradually, and he began to nod. Between waking up at midnight, fighting several battles and nearly getting killed, the Red Ranger could barely keep his eyes open. Tammy just shook her head and rested it against the wall, closing her eyes.

A few minutes later, Quentin realized that he was the only conscious Ranger left in the Zord. He looked from one teammate to the other, and laughed quietly. A dark streak of light shot past him towards the planet, and Quentin waved to the Teotl. Then the Zord hit the atmosphere, and he went back to the controls.

o◊o

Trivia: In Shukkeger, the Rangers inherited their powers because their ancestors were the Teotls' priests, and the Aztec deities are more savage than these. They had an uneasy alliance with each other to defeat the Tzitzimime with the same "Teotl-in-space-Rangers-on-Earth" strategy as this one, but the Shukkegers were also busy preventing the Teotl from attacking civilians themselves. They didn't need it for survival, they just saw it as payment for services rendered.


	10. Chapter 10: Sun Ascension Megazord!

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is the property of Saban.

A/N: Turns out that beta-ing Thundersnow didn't work out. There were too many ideas I inherently dislike, and surprisingly, StarWriter0303 wanted to write her own story, not have me write it. We're both happy with this arrangement, by the way. Between my new cashiering job, CLEP tests every other week, accompanying various violinists, and NaNoWriMo, I'm happy to knock something else off my To-Do List.

o◊o

"Mitch, have you got the monkey wrench?" Quentin called, scratching his nose and leaving a streak of oil across it. His voice echoed around the cavernous room inside Mictlantecutli's step pyramid, in which lay the wreckage of Mitch's Eagle Zord.

"No," the Black Ranger shouted back from the cockpit. He looked down at the tools in his hands, and just shook his head. "The monkey wrench looks like what again?"

"The grabby black one like from Clue!" Quentin called.

"No—wait," Mitch ducked and squeezed past his seat. Digging under one console, he pulled out the wrench and held it up. "Found it!"

"Thanks!" Quentin said, snatching the tool out of Mitch's hand. The Black Ranger recoiled, startled, and scrambled to his feet. Leaning on the console, Quentin rested his chin on his folded arms.

"Are all monster fights like the one we had?" He asked.

"Are you going to get back to fixing the Zord?" Mitch asked, turning back to a console.

"I'm declaring a break," Quentin replied. "Or we can talk while we work."

"I don't want to," Mitch muttered. He flipped onto his back, slid underneath a console and began messing with the loose wires hanging underneath.

"Why not?" Mitch stopped, and sighed.

"Because I don't like people, and I hate small talk," the Black Ranger said.

"You don't like people?" Quentin laughed incredulously. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Look," Mitch said, sliding out to fix Quentin with a glare, "Would you please just leave me alone?"

Quentin looked silently back at him. The bluish torchlight glinted off his equally blue eyes, and his sandy hair.

"No," he said at last, unfolding his arms and standing up. "Can't be a teammate and an island, and I'm not going to let you try."

"I'm flattered," Mitch said dryly, and went back to work. With a shrug, Quentin went back to working on the Zord. There were a few minutes of quiet wiring and repairing work, broken only by grunts, clangs or Quentin's whistling.

"Why did Quetzalcoatl come out good? The last Teotl to pop up after the Z-Wave was evil," Mitch called.

"He did wake up in the Z-Wave—he just decided to take a little world trip when he changed," Quentin shouted back, audibly grinning. "How he found me, actually." Mitch nodded, and went back to work.

A few minutes later, both Rangers were distracted by a mini-tornado of black ash descending from the ceiling. It materialized into Mictlantecutli, and Mitch and Quentin got up. The Teotl looked around, and nodded with approval at the progress they'd made.

"Come to Azteca Command as soon as possible. We have something important to perform," he said, and disappeared again.

"Is he always this chatty?" Quentin asked Mitch.

"No—for Mictlantecutli, that was practically a speech," Mitch replied, dumping a handful of tools into the nearest toolbox.

After they'd put everything where they could find it again later, the two boys headed down to Azteca Command. The other Rangers and Teotl were already there, except for Tammy. Glancing around awkwardly, Quentin leaned against a pillar. Quietly, T Lock got his attention and gestured to his nose. Quentin touched his, found the oil and wiped it off with his sleeve, mouthing "thanks" at the Blue Ranger.

"Sorry," Tammy gasped, darting inside. "Had something—important."

"It matters not," Tezcatlipoca said, standing up straight and grasping the hilt of his sword. "Line up." The Rangers obeyed, and Tezcatlipoca began pacing. "Huitzilopochtli and Quetzalcoatl are not the last of the old ones to awaken. We can feel the others stirring—and these have not felt the Z-Wave."

"But we can fix it the way we did with Huitzilo—whatever his name is, right?" T Lock asked.

"Yes, however, the only reason Huitzilopochtli did not consume you was because he already knew that you were my chosen one," Tlaloc said. "The others have less self-control."

"But you can fix that," Tez said, looking Tezcatlipoca in the eye. The Teotl nodded. Silently, the six Teotl faced their Rangers, and held out their hands. The Rangers could feel the energy crackling from their palms.

Tez was the first to reach forward and place his hands on Tezcatlipoca's. He started, and both their hands glowed scarlet. Mitch and Quentin followed suit, as did the others. Alexandria let out a startled noise, and T Lock body-shivered.

The Rangers all let go at once, and looked at their hands. On their palms glowed Aztec seals, each in their own color. After a few seconds, the marks faded, but they could still feel the new power coursing through them.

"You now wield a larger portion of our power," Tezcatlipoca said. "Any Teotl will know who you are, and you will have enough strength to not endanger your lives in converting them."

"Wow," T Lock breathed, flexing his fingers.

"Thank you," Tammy said, looking up at the Teotl.

"We still have to cut ourselves?" Mitch asked.

"We can't change the spell, only make it safer. Yes, the Teotl will only be drawn by shed blood," Tezcatlipoca said.

"Fine," Mitch muttered.

o◊o

In the benighted desert outside San Orlando, a flaming meteor rocketed out of the sky. It slammed into the sand with a thump, blasting it in every direction. As the smoke and sand blew away, the flames died down, leaving a dark figure lying in the crater. It was a male Teotl, huge and dark. He stirred, and the quiver of arrows on his back rattled.

Inside her dark dimension, Itzpapalotl glanced at the scene through her magical window, and smirked to herself.

"Hello, Mixcoatl," she addressed the Teotl, knowing he couldn't hear her. "The heavens have been pure chaos since you left. It's been wonderful—still, at the moment, a hunter is just what I need."

She turned to an obsidian table, which Dark Stars were busily covering with vials and bottles and strange-looking objects. Brushing through the crowd, the Tzitzimime Queen selected a clear flask of red fluid, and poured it into a stone bowl.

"Nobody will sacrifice to you, poor dear," she continued to the unhearing Mixcoatl, "But fear not, I have something that will strengthen you, until you can find the right pair." She continued adding ingredients, humming quietly to herself. On the screen behind her, Mixcoatl struggled to his feet and staggered towards the distant lights of San Orlando.

Finally, Itzpapalotl picked up the bowl, her claws scraping its sides. Turning to a bone cape draped over the table, she poured the greenish liquid over it. It hissed as it made contact, and the bones darkened to a very shiny black.

Setting aside the bowl, Itzpapalotl lifted the cape and tossed it towards the Earth. It fluttered down, gleaming like obsidian. Mixcoatl heard it coming and whirled, firing an arrow in its direction, but it bounced off the bones. Then the cape draped over him, and began to glow.

With a roar, Mixcoatl rocketed upwards, growing giant-sized with a blinding blue-white flash. He turned once again towards San Orlando. Watching, Itzpapalotl began to laugh, as the archer advanced on the human city.

o◊o

T Lock vaulted into the Crocodile Zord's cockpit and closed the hatch. Looking up, he watched as Tlaloc magically began opening the top of the step pyramid. Early morning daylight poured in, as the four sides unfolded away from him.

The Blue Ranger flipped a row of levers, and listened anxiously as the Zord hummed to life. He saw the Snake Zord zip by, and the Crocodile Zord began to move. It went just as smoothly as before its near-destruction, and T Lock quickly relaxed.

The Fox, Jaguar and Eagle Zords joined T Lock and Quentin in the charge towards San Orlando. Temazcalteci had fortunately decided not to trash her own Zord. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long for the Teotl to help Alexandria to finish her own repairs.

Mixcoatl was easy to find—he was shooting skyscrapers in the financial district. He whirled as the Zords arrived, and without even pausing, sent a shaft at the Eagle Zord. Mitch caught the arrow in the Zord's beak, and snapped it neatly in half.

"Um, probably not a good idea to taunt this guy," T Lock said.

"Who's taunting?" Mitch retorted.

Growling, Mixcoatl loosed a volley of arrows at the Zords, which tore into their hulls with fountains of sparks. The Jaguar Zord had taken one through the eye, and began pawing at it, roaring. Swooping down, the Eagle Zord began clawing at Mixcoatl's eye—just as the Teotl unhooked a net from his belt. Throwing it over the Zord, Mixcoatl dragged the Eagle to the ground and pinned it under one massive foot.

Quentin zigzagged into the fight, and the Snake Zord latched onto Mixcoatl's leg. Swinging around, the Teotl caught the Zord just behind the head and tore it free. As nearly black blood streamed down his leg, Mixcoatl held up the writhing Snake Zord and tossed it away. Quickly regaining control, Quentin turned the Snake Zord around and shot back towards Mixcoatl.

Grasping a handful of net, Mixcoatl swung the Eagle Zord up into the Snake Zord's path, and an explosion set the net on fire. Flapping wildly, the Eagle Zord tore free and took off, trailing fire and smoke as it went.

"Guys, guys! We can do the Megazord now!" Alexandria exclaimed, as the Dove Zord swooped in.

"Timing—you don't have it," Mitch said, landing the Eagle Zord on a skyscraper roof. "At all."

"Tactless, yet rude," Tammy commented.

"Everyone just stop trying to be witty and form the stupid Megazord!" Tez yelled. The Jaguar Zord finally managed to tear the arrow out of its eye, leaving strings of wires dangling down its face.

"Sheesh, fine," Mitch said.

_The six Zords are running through the jungle. The Fox and Crocodile fold up, their heads forming the feet, their bodies the legs. The Dove and Eagle's wings slide back and fold into the upper arms, their heads becoming the fists. The Jaguar crouches, and his limbs slide into the newly-formed Megazord limbs. The Snake Zord leaps into the air and splits open, attaching to the Megazord's body like armor. The Jaguar's head drops back, and the Snake's lands there instead. Its jaw drops, revealing a silvery face with gold-glowing eyes._

"_Sun Ascension Megazord!"_

"How cool is this?" T Lock exclaimed giddily, looking around the group cockpit. Quentin was seated between him and Tez in the upper tier of the cockpit, with Mitch and the girls in front as usual. They faced the Teotl, who did manage to look impressed by the change.

"You really picked the wrong town to mess with, Mixcoatl," Tez called.

"Megazord Tepoztopilli!" Quentin shouted. With a green flash, a massive flat-bladed spear edged with obsidian appeared in the Megazord's hands, and the robot twirled it.

"Who said you could do that?" Tez snapped.

"Dude, monster, that's permission," Quentin replied, gesturing to Mixcoatl.

"He isn't a monster; we don't want to destroy him, just force him back down!" Tez retorted.

"Fine, whatever," Quentin replied, shrugging.

Mixcoatl finally began shooting at them, and twirling the Tepoztopilli, the Megazord deflected every shot back at him. Moving quickly, Mixcoatl managed to avoid most of the direct hits—but the arrows that gashed him drew blood instead of sparks. One struck Mixcoatl in the thigh, and he fell to one knee with a grunt. Swinging the Tepoztopilli back, the Megazord brought it down on the Teotl's back, flattening him to the ground.

"Downsize!" Tez growled, pricking Mixcoatl's throat with the spear's edge.

"We're trying to help you!" Alexandria called, as the Teotl glared defiantly at them. "The other Teotl picked us to be their chosen ones, and it's our job to defend this city!"

The Rangers and Mixcoatl gazed at each other silently for a long minute. Then Mixcoatl cried out, and with a flash, changed back into a seven-foot man.

"So, no big kaboom to break in the new Megazord?" Quentin asked, crestfallen.

"Just shut up," Tez snapped, leaping out. The others followed, and the Megazord began disassembling itself. The Zords stayed, waiting patiently for the Rangers.

"Xochiquetzal Arrows!" Alexandria called, and flipped the knife around.

"I'll do it," Tez said, coming up beside her.

"I can," Quentin countered.

"Don't even start—I'm going to," Alexandria said. Then she paused, and with a nervous little noise, began peeling off one of her gloves.

"We should take turns," Tammy suggested. "I suspect we'll have to do this in the future as well."

Alexandria paused, grasping the blade in her left palm, and looked over at Mixcoatl. Sucking in a deep breath, she sliced her palm open with a squeak of pain, and started right for the Teotl. The other Rangers watched.

Panting, Mixcoatl pushed himself up on one elbow, and looked at the advancing Pink Ranger in confusion. She stopped right in front of him, knelt down and held out her hand. Mixcoatl's eyes flicked from it to her face, hidden behind her helmet. Then he reached forward and grasped her hand.

There was a blinding pink flash, and both Alexandria and Mixcoatl fell back from each other, winded. Now Tammy darted over and began checking the pair over.

"We need to get them back to Azteca Command!" She shouted at the boys.

"Fine. Quentin, Mitch, T Lock, help Mixcoatl, I'll take Alexandria," Tez ordered. Then he realized that Mitch was no longer there, just as the Eagle Zord took off for the temples. With a growl of frustration, Mitch went to Alexandria.

"Where'd Mitch go?" Quentin asked T Lock, as they went to the Teotl.

"No idea. He does this a lot," T Lock replied, slipping a shoulder under Mixcoatl's arm.

o◊o

In her lair, Itzpapalotl let out a roar of fury and caught the nearest Dark Star by the throat. With one swift gesture, she slashed its gut open and threw it into a bone pillar, where it disintegrated. Still trembling with anger, Itzpapalotl glared at the screen. The Rangers' Zords took off back towards Azteca Command, and Itzpapalotl tore the illusion apart with three strokes.

Turning back to her table, Itzpapalotl blew the mist away from a long, narrow trencher of black liquid. She ran a claw through it and held it up, watching the goop drip off her talons. Something stirred under the liquid, and Itzpapalotl glanced down at it.

"Not yet, my darlings," she hissed, tapping her claws on the side of the trencher. The liquid's surface calmed. "Not yet, but soon."

o◊o

Trivia: In this chapter's original draft, Itzpapalotl disguised herself as a human and magically marked Quentin and Alexandria so Mixcoatl would hunt them down, based on the way the Aztecs would sacrifice a man and woman to honor this god.


	11. Chapter 11: Attack at the School

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is the property of Saban.

A/N: By the way, "secundaria" and "preparatoria" are the Mexican equivalents to junior high and high school, respectively.

I realize I've only alluded to something that maybe should have come out at the beginning. I'm probably going to go and add it in retroactively, for any new readers. Namely, this: San Orlando is in northern Mexico, not the United States. Because it's a tourist town, it's fairly Americanized, and just about everyone speaks English along with Spanish, but it's very definitely not California.

Also, sad to say, this is the final chapter completed before November 1st. I shall provide Chapter 12 on December 16th. Apologies in advance, but hey, it's only fanfic; I'm sure you can find something else to do. JamieLynn13, since you have no PM to which I can reply when I come back: thank you and covered!

o◊o

It was lunch break in the San Orlando Preparatoria, and Mitch was just sitting down in a corner by himself with his lunch tray, as usual, when an arm planted itself in front of him. This arm was large and thick, and clad in the sleeve of a leather jacket. Its owner was big and brawny, and smirking at Mitch.

"Hey, emo boy," he said.

"Hey, dumb jock," Mitch retorted. "We've been doing this for years, haven't you learned my name yet?" The other boy's expression darkened.

"You know, I was just going to take half of your lunch today," he said, grasping the end of Mitch's tray, "But now I don't think you deserve anything."

"Fine," Mitch muttered, shoving the tray away and putting up both hands. "Give me a legitimate reason to angst, please, I enjoy it."

"Mitch?" T Lock spoke up from behind the jock, who turned around. His eyebrows shot up.

"The class clown and the weepy goth are buddies now?" He asked incredulously.

"T Lock, don't _say_ anything, don't _do_ anything, just _go away_," Mitch said, dragging each word out. T Lock looked from him to the other boy in bewilderment, but kept his mouth shut. Taking the tray, the jock scooted off to join his friends. Staring at Mitch in bewilderment, T Lock sat down beside him. Mitch looked pointedly away from the Blue Ranger and rested his chin on his fist.

"Dude, I know you could mop the floor with that guy. Why let him push you around?" T Lock asked. Mitch shrugged.

"Not worth the attention," he said. "He's been doing this since secundaria—even if I can fight him, I can't take all of his friends at once."

"You've got the rest of us," T Lock retorted. Mitch looked around at him with a wry smile.

"That sounds like an abuse of power," he said. "Isn't that a Ranger rule or something, 'don't use your power for personal gain'?"

"Personal gain and stopping a bully aren't the same thing," T Lock retorted. Mitch shook his head.

"Luis can't afford a lunch. If I scared him off, he'd only start picking on some other kid," the Black Ranger said.

"Want some of mine?" T Lock offered. Mitch shook his head.

"I'm not hungry," he said. T Lock shrugged, and dug in himself. Neither boy paid much attention to the dark-haired woman slipping out of the kitchen, or notice her tuck a small vial into her purse. Other, closer people paid more attention to the "School Board" nametag on her chest, and quietly avoided her.

o◊o

It was nearly two o'clock, and T Lock and Mitch's history class was in the midst of a quiz. The classroom was silent, except for the scratch of pens on paper. The afternoon sun poured into the room, lighting up dust motes and casting shadows across the test papers. From hair-twirling to pencil-chewing, every kind of nervous habit was on display.

Then the boy behind T Lock—Luis, he realized with a start—let out a strange grunt, and his pencil clattered to the floor. T Lock twisted around, and saw that the bully's hands were twitching convulsively.

"Luis Delgado, you will stop disrupting the class," Miss Lorenzo, the teacher, snapped. Luis looked up at her: his face was very pale, and he was breathing in quick, unnatural gasps. Then his entire body jerked and he fell out of his chair, shaking uncontrollably.

T Lock darted out of his chair and to Luis, catching him by the head and shoulder. The other boy convulsed in his grip, eyes wide and rolling wildly. T Lock heard Miss Lorenzo's high heels clicking towards him, and the teacher pushed past him to look at Luis.

"Theodore, get the school nurse," she ordered. Springing to his feet, T Lock darted out. Glancing over his shoulder, he glimpsed another student double over at her desk. The door slammed shut.

The sky began to darken outside. As T Lock ran down the hall, he ran right into a herd of other students, and even teachers, all going the same way. He caught one girl by the arm.

"Did someone in your class have a fit?" He asked, thinking quickly.

"Nearly everyone!" The blonde cried. Then the lights all died with a series of pops and sparks, plunging the school into darkness. Even the wide windows barely let in any sunlight, thanks to the cloud cover. "What's going on?"

Then the windows were all blasted in, and Dark Stars flooded the hall. Screaming broke out, and T Lock glanced around wildly. Spotting a utility closet, he darted towards it, when his legs suddenly stopped working.

T Lock collapsed, and quickly scrambled out of the way. Yanking a Dark Star's feet out from under it, he looked down at his hands. They spasmed, and he began to feel giddy. Then T Lock's entire body jerked, and he fell flat on his back.

"Oh no," the Blue Ranger said shakily, and raised his morpher to his mouth. "Tlaloc—attack at the school!" Another seizure came over T Lock, and his arm slammed into the floor. His vision greyed out.

o◊o

Mitch grabbed a Dark Star by its featureless face and shoved it out the doorway. The other students continued to panic, as he whirled on them. What was left of the door crunched under his sneakers.

"Shut up and listen to me!" The Black Ranger yelled. The group was so startled that they obeyed. "Everyone who isn't having a seizure, barricade the door. You, you, and you, get the others out of the way. Move!"

Miss Lorenzo started dragging a desk over, and a few of the other students joined her. Mitch grabbed a pair of fallen Dark Stars and hurled them out the window, right into their oncoming companions. Whirling, Mitch spotted a Dark Star crouching over one of the affected students, and dropkicked it in the face.

Tossing the foot soldier aside, Mitch crouched to check on the student. A brief, wry grin flitted across his face as he recognized Luis. The older boy's seizure had faded, and he was unconscious but breathing.

Then the entire door barricade was smashed in, and a Tzitzimitl stormed into the classroom. It had green, warty skin like a toad, and left a trail of slime in its wake. Mitch sprang up and struck a fighting stance, and the demon laughed.

"All alone, Black Ranger?" It taunted, barely audible over the explosions, screaming and general chaos shaking the school.

"I don't need any help to take you down," Mitch growled, and charged into battle.

o◊o

Tez, Quentin, Alexandria and Tammy zoomed up to the school on their Hurricane Cycles and ran inside, weapons drawn. Preparatoria De San Orlando was already surrounded by fire engines, ambulances and police cars, and many of the students were already outside among them.

The four Rangers darted through the maze of rescue vehicles and into the school itself. Between the lack of electricity and the dark clouds overshadowing it, the building's corridors were almost pitch black.

"This way," Tez ordered, and led the quartet down a hall. They ran into the remnants of a cluster of Dark Stars, still smoking, and hurried onwards. The further in they went, the louder the noises of battle grew. As their eyes adjusted, the Rangers saw dead bodies and heaps of purple ash here and there.

Finally, they rounded a corner and ran into the fight. A very battered Mitch was fending off a Tzitzimitl, and Dark Stars harassed the group of students and faculty cowering behind him. Tez leaped in without a second's delay, and a whooping Quentin followed. Alexandria and Tammy ran to the civilians, hacking their way through the Dark Stars as they went.

Tez caught the Tzitzimitl's arm on his Tezcatlipoca Sword and shoved it back—just as Mitch took a swing at him. Twisting, the Red Ranger caught Mitch's club on his sword.

"Mitch!" The Red Ranger exclaimed, startled. Mitch stopped up short, club still upraised. His suit was battered and scorched, and all of the gold rings were discolored—the one on his upper arm was gone altogether.

"Sorry," the Black Ranger said hastily, and turned to swing at the demon again.

"This way!" Alexandria called to the civilians, and glancing around quickly, used a kunai to clear all the leftover shards of glass out of the window. She began helping people out, stabbing the occasional Dark Star in the face as it got too close.

The Tzitzimitl finally fell back with a shriek and exploded, throwing Quentin through another window with the force of the blast. He vaulted back inside, hitting the ground just in time to avoid an incoming bone cape. There was a thunderous blast, and the demon grew giant-sized, tearing through the school's walls and roof as it went.

"School's out forever!" It howled, and tried to stomp on the civilians. A blue streak shot in its path, and it recoiled with a cry. Sparks shot from four new gashes across its foot as it staggered back hobbling. T Lock landed on one knee, holding his Tlaloc Claws upraised.

"Azteca Zords, emerge!" The Rangers shouted.

"Where were you?" Alexandria demanded, landing in the Dove Zord's cockpit.

"Having a seizure like everyone else," T Lock replied. "I still feel twitchy—but can we please take care of the ginormous demon?"

"Please," Tez said emphatically.

_The six Zords are running through the jungle. The Fox and Crocodile fold up, their heads forming the feet, their bodies the legs. The Dove and Eagle's wings slide back and fold into the upper arms, their heads becoming the fists. The Jaguar crouches, and his limbs slide into the newly-formed Megazord limbs. The Snake Zord leaps into the air and splits open, attaching to the Megazord's body like armor. The Jaguar's head drops back, and the Snake's lands there instead. Its jaw drops, revealing a silvery face with gold-glowing eyes._

"_Sun Ascension Megazord!"_

The Megazord turned on the Tzitzimitl, whirling its Tepoztopilli.

"Finally," Quentin said, "I want an explosion!"

"Fine!" The Tzitzimitl snapped, and blasted the Megazord with slime. It staggered back, its systems flickering and shorting out.

"That's not what I meant!" Quentin retorted, punching in commands quickly.

"Just shut up and fight," Tez snapped.

"Alright already, what is your problem?" Quentin asked, as the Megazord regained its balance. Laughing, the Tzitzimitl advanced on the Rangers.

The Sun Ascension Megazord hauled back and slammed the blade into the star demon's gut. Its spray of slime missed entirely, and the Tzitzimitl fell back with a cry. Advancing, the Megazord swung the spear behind its back and slashed the demon across the chest as it tried to rise. Sparks exploded from the monster's chest, and it howled.

"One more!" Alexandria shouted in excitement.

"Let's try something new. Volcano Strike!" Tez shouted. The Tepoztopilli turned black, and magma began to drip from its blade. Swinging the spear over its head, the Megazord stabbed down into the monster's chest, trailing fire as it went.

The Tzitzimitl let out one final shriek, and the Megazord whirled around as it exploded. Quentin whooped, and Alexandria twisted around to high-five T Lock. Mitch just flopped forward on his console and panted uncontrollably.

"Returning to base," Tez said, punching in the code.

"I'm staying to help," Tammy announced, and leaped out of the Zord.

"T Lock, Mitch, don't bother—Temazcalteci should check you both anyway," Tez ordered, leaping out of the Zord. Quentin was right behind him, and Alexandria glanced around awkwardly before leaving.

"Always have to be in charge," Mitch muttered, as the Megazord turned back towards Azteca Command.

"He's the Red Ranger, duh," T Lock replied.

"Duh," Mitch agreed.

o◊o

"Good, you're here, Tammy," a balding man greeted the unmorphed Tammy, as she reached the cluster of ambulances. She nodded in acknowledgment, the way she always greeted her foster parents. He passed her a white jacket and pair of gloves, which she quickly put on. "This way." He led her to a cluster of students, all pale and recovering from seizures. Tammy began examining them.

"What happened to them?" She asked, feeling a boy's wrist pulse.

"We're not exactly sure yet, but we think it was something in the food," the man replied. The boy Tammy was examining let out a disbelieving, shaky laugh. The White Ranger glanced at him, eyebrows raised.

"So if I had let that dweeb in my class keep his lunch, I would have been fine?" He asked incredulously.

"Precisely," Tammy replied.

"Hey!" One of the other kids interrupted, sitting up and glaring at Luis. "That 'dweeb' saved your life, Luis." Luis cast a shocked glance at the other boy. "Mitch saved pretty much everyone in the class. He _carried_ you out!" The boy added gleefully.

"I am never going to live this down," Luis moaned, resting his face in his hands.

"Don't worry, you'll graduate soon, nobody will remember in a few years," Tammy replied calmly. Luis only groaned.

o◊o

"Halt! Who goes there?" Vypra demanded, drawing her sword and advancing towards the entrance of Queen Bansheera's palace. Batlings hovered nervously in the background, squeaking.

"Vypra," Itzpapalotl greeted, striding inside through the rolling mist. She was alone, and held up her hands to show she wasn't armed. "It's been so long."

"Itzpapalotl?" Vypra asked in surprise. She lowered her sword, and went on in a suspicious tone. "How long have you been back?"

"A few months—don't start," Itzpapalotl interrupted, as Vypra opened her mouth, "I would have come to help you with your Power Rangers sooner if I hadn't managed to collect my own set. Let me speak to the Queen. I think I have a solution to all of our spandex-clad problems."

o◊o

Trivia: Tzitzimime are associated with maladies such as seizures or insanity, and creatures like scorpions, toads and the like. I did not make up their appearances, or the unpleasant things they've done—and will continue to do later on—to people. The only major change I have made to the mythology is making each Tzitzimitl themed, the way traditional Power Rangers monsters are.


	12. Chapter 12: Is Your Morpher Broken, Too?

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Saban. The original idea of Aztec Storm belongs to WolfsbaneX. I own Neo Zeo (which, by the way, is composed of David Trueheart, Red; Violet Cannon, Blue; Casey Cannon, Yellow; Lidian Byron, Green; and Sabrina Kawai, formerly Scorpina, Pink. See the wiki for more details if you want.)

A/N: This multi-parter was originally a crossover with a slightly expanded version of Lightspeed Rescue, as found in the fic _A Shade of Orange_ by Pink Lightspeed Ranger. However, she changed her mind, so it's been altered. There are now no non-canon siblings for anyone, good or bad.

Yes, yes I am early. I won NaNoWriMo early on the 27th (hooray!), and thus had time to write ahead. As I worked, I discovered that this crossover will be at least a four-parter, and I'd like to get it out of the way before I start Mesozoic Giants in January (I'm still recruiting for that, by the way). Plus, as you may have noticed when I went on "hiatus," I have practically no self-control in this area. Oh well!

o

Sabrina stood in the school gym, hands on her hips, watching her PE class disperse. She took one final glance around the room, and collected her rucksack from the corner. Slinging it over her shoulder the Pink Neo Zeo Ranger dug her car keys out of her pocket and headed out the door.

She heard the whoosh of air behind her, but kept walking. The other Rangers wouldn't teleport in such a public place—monster. Whirling, Sabrina tornado-kicked the creature in the face, and it fell back with a howl. Sabrina dropped into a fighting stance, and looked the monster up and down in bewilderment.

It looked nearly skinless, like Lord Zedd had been, but with a skeletal head. Its shell skirt and bone cape clattered as it moved, and it glared at Sabrina with empty bluish eye sockets. Its cry changed into a strangely hysterical laugh.

"Plenty of fight, good," it said in a shrill voice. Then a pair of arms seized Sabrina's, and she backflipped instinctively. Her captors, violet creatures speckled with white, clung on grimly. More swarmed the Pink Ranger, and then they all teleported away in a flash.

They materialized in a dark, cold, mist-filled place, and Sabrina tried to break free again.

"Sabrina?" She heard a familiar voice, and twisted around to see Violet captive nearby. The Blue Ranger had a bloody lip, and her hair had nearly all fallen out of its ponytail.

"Present," Sabrina replied. "I have no idea where we are or what these things are, I'm sorry."

Violet blew out a huff of air. More clattering rose up, and Sabrina and Violet looked up to see Itzpapalotl and Jinxer advancing on them. The Tzitzimime Queen was smirking.

"But why these two?" Jinxer asked, gesturing to the pair of Rangers.

"Because they were once on our side," Itzpapalotl replied smoothly. "With our combined strength, we can re-create their powers."

"Not a chance!" Violet snapped.

"Over my dead body!" Sabrina growled.

"You don't have a choice, silly Rangers," Itzpapalotl drawled, and gestured with one talon. A pair of Batlings appeared and walked forward. Sabrina craned her neck to see what they were carrying, and her eyes widened.

"Beautiful," Itzpapalotl said, taking a copper scorpion from one Batling and holding it up. "I must find help like you, Jinxer; you really have outdone yourself."

"Why thank you," Jinxer replied with audible pleasure. "Very few ever notice how hard I work."

"No," Violet said, spotting the gleaming scarlet mask in the other Batling's hands. "No, no, no, no, _no_!"

"Shut up," Itzpapalotl said in a conversational tone.

"Don't worry, she will," Jinxer replied gleefully, taking up the mask. Grasping the Dark Stars' arms, Sabrina swung up and kicked at the advancing demons. Dark Stars caught her by the ankles and shoulders, holding her still. A hand caught her throat and squeezed, and Sabrina choked. Violet writhed against her captors like a snared fish, continuing to shout as Jinxer grasped her chin with one hand.

"Hold still, this shouldn't hurt—much," Jinxer said.

Then Itzpapalotl set the scorpion on Sabrina's chest. There was a burst of energy, and Sabrina convulsed. Heat and cold flashed through her, and Itzpapalotl's minions let go. The chains burst, and Sabrina fell forward, still glowing.

Violet screamed as the mask came down on her face, but the cry was cut off. The edges of the mask glowed, and light rippled down her body. Her yellow shirt and capris were replaced with a black full body suit, and then a layer of scarlet armor. It was of the same mold as her Wraith outfit, but lacked the black streamers. Her hair was up and away from her face, except for a few loose curls.

The light around Sabrina faded, and she stood up and looked down at herself. She was again clad in scorpion-based armor, but it was copper instead of gold. The under-tunic was black, with red straps over it, and her tights were black as well. Sabrina raised a hand, and her old crescent-shaped sword appeared in her grasp. Slowly, she began to laugh.

"Go cause the Lightspeed Rangers some trouble—and bring the Red Ranger back here," Itzpapalotl said to the pair. "Xipe Totec is waking up, and he'll need some warriors to bring him to full strength." They teleported away, and Itzpapalotl summoned a row of Dark Stars.

"What now?" Jinxer asked, as Itzpapalotl went to her table of experiments. The Tzitzimime Queen had taken the lid off a wide trencher full of greenish slime, and was running a claw through it. Something black twitched in the goop, and Itzpapalotl smiled, showing her teeth. She hooked it with a claw and drew it out, revealing a black, sluglike creature twice the size of a man's thumb.

"Lovely," Jinxer laughed, and Itzpapalotl smirked. Dripping green ooze, the sluglike creature was dumped into the hand of the nearest Dark Star.

"Wait until the Rangers are distracted with Cuitlachtli," Itzpapalotl began, removing the other slug-things one by one and passing them to Dark Stars. "Then get as close as you can and attach the leeches to them. Simple mission. Got it?" The Dark Stars nodded, and zipped off towards the Earth.

"Now, what was the rest of your Queen's deal?" Itzpapalotl asked Jinxer, activating her viewscreen.

"Create a powerful monster to destroy Mariner Bay," Jinxer replied. Itzpapalotl stroked her chin thoughtfully, and smiled.

"Right," she said. "Jinxer, be a dear and make me a life force draining device."

"At once!" Jinxer said, and hurried off. Chuckling darkly, Itzpapalotl turned to her screen to watch her plan unfold.

o◊o

The Rangers were going at it with a vengeance. Cuitlachtli, a Tzitzimitl who wore a bearskin cape and the skull of a wolf as a helmet, was nearly overwhelmed by the time the Dark Stars arrived.

"Goody, you brought enough friends for everybody!" T Lock exclaimed, and charged the newcomers. He slashed two of the creatures in passing, and they exploded into clouds of ash. As he swung around, laughing triumphantly, sparks glinted off the black leech clinging to the back of his arm.

Tammy whirled and sliced a Dark Star's arm off at the shoulder, following it up with a spinning kick to its head. It staggered back and fell flat without a sound. Tammy landed on one knee, breathing hard. A leech dropped through the air, unnoticed, and landed on the side of her boot. It clung there as the White Ranger jumped back into combat.

Alexandria threw Xochiquetzal Arrows at any Dark Stars that got too close, and Mitch and Tez kept up the attack on the Tzitzimitl. A Dark Star caught the Pink Ranger by an elbow, and managed to smack a leech into place just above her belt before Tez walloped its head clean off.

"I've got this one," Quentin shouted, swinging his Quetzal Staff around his shoulders. Tez promptly somersaulted past him and slammed his sword into the Tzitzimitl's shoulder. It exploded and staggered back. "Hey!" Quentin protested.

"Shut up and help," Mitch said, charging past the Green Ranger. With a "what gives?" shrug, Quentin followed, using his staff to vault over his teammates and slam both feet into the demon's chest. It stumbled back.

"All at once," Tez ordered. The three Rangers quickly surrounded the demon and struck. The explosion flung Tez, Mitch and Quentin flat on their backs, pelting them with monster debris. The remaining Dark Stars swarmed them, but the other three Rangers bounded to their aid. A few swings and slashes later, the Rangers had won the fight.

"Power down! Another one bites the dust," Tez said with immense satisfaction.

"Totally!" T Lock whooped.

"I've got to get to work," Tammy said, and started away. Mitch was already gone. Shrugging, the others went their separate ways. None of them looked at their Encrusted Bands. If they had, they probably wouldn't have even noticed the dark blurs stirring sluggishly inside the center jewels.

o◊o

Quentin stood in the temple plaza, unmorphed and alone. A violently purple-and-orange twilight spread across the sky, and the occasional cloud of bats flitted around the rocky outcroppings in the distance. The air still smelled like rain from T Lock's experimenting with the upgrade Tlaloc had granted him. Speaking of which, that was what Quentin had been working on since the battle earlier.

Holding both hands out, palms-upwards, Quentin closed his eyes and tilted his head forward slightly. His fingers twitched, and he shifted his stance, crunching pebbles beneath his boots. For a very long minute, nothing happened. Quentin clenched his teeth, and sweat began to glitter on his face.

Then the two Aztec symbols on the Green Ranger's palms began to glow. A breeze wafted up from his hands and tugged at his light hair. Smiling, Quentin breathed deeply and opened his eyes as the glow brightened. His fingers tensed and curved inwards, and the wind intensified. Then it faded away again.

With a growl of frustration, Quentin ran both hands through his hair and started towards the road. He'd been at it for hours, and his excitement was starting to wear off. According to Quetzalcoatl, it would take a lot of practice for the Rangers to be able to use their new powers unmorphed, but it was proving harder than Quentin had guessed. He just kept getting distracted.

As he reached the edge of the plaza, though, Quentin saw someone standing in the desert. It took him a moment to recognize Tez, silhouetted against the sunset. By the red light emanating from his hands, the Red Ranger was also trying to master his new powers. He looked over his shoulder, and raised an eyebrow at Quentin.

The Green Ranger paused, and locked eyes with Tez. After a moment, the Red Ranger turned back around, with a slight smirk. Taking a deep breath, Quentin turned to face the other way, and gave himself a little shake. Then he held up his hands and concentrated again. He tried to hold the image in his head—the hand symbols glowing, the feel of the wind on his face, the smell of the blown dust—the way Quetzalcoatl had shown him earlier.

As his hands began to glow again, Quentin risked a glance over his shoulder. Tez was focused on his own magic. Crouching on one knee, he held his hand out over the ground, and clenched his teeth. His palm began to glow red, and the sandy ground before him trembled. A crack zigzagged across the earth, and a slightly more orange light shone forth—but just for a second. Then the ground closed back up again, and Tez dropped his hands to his sides.

Tez sensed Quentin's eye on him, and threw a venomous glare over his shoulder. Quentin merely smirked a little and turned around again, holding his hands up so the breeze rippled through the sand in front of him. With a hiss, Tez turned back around and held out both hands, trying to draw up the lava again.

As the sky darkened, the Rangers found it harder and harder to draw on their new powers. They tried to concentrate harder, but kept being distracted by the other's progress or failures. Neither one of the pair noticed the six lights streaking into the sky as their mentors went to battle more Tzitzimime in the sky. They weren't even aware of the Dark Stars coming up around them on all sides.

o◊o

Alexandria was sitting up in her kitchen, waiting for her mom to get off work. Someone's dog was barking elsewhere in the apartment complex, and a baby was having night terrors upstairs. Despite the lack of silence, the crash of breaking glass was still deafening.

Alexandria whirled around as a cluster of Dark Stars began flooding in the kitchen window. There was a solid, splintering thunk from the other direction as the door was beaten down. A rust-colored Tzitzimitl stomped inside.

"Okay, _this_ is too far," Alexandria said, sliding into a fighting stance. "Aztec Storm, Chosen Form!"

Nothing happened. The Dark Stars, which had stopped, began surrounding the Pink Ranger again. Startled, she looked down at her morpher. It was glowing very faintly, but the black thing inside had swollen and nearly filled the jewel. It cracked with a loud pop as Alexandria touched it, and black ooze began to drip out.

"That's not good," Alexandria said in an unnaturally high voice. Then a Dark Star seized her from behind, and Alexandria somersaulted to knock him off. The demons piled on her, the Tzitzimitl urging them on and laughing.

"Don't even bother, Pinky—the Teotl can't hear you with your morpher out of comission!" It taunted.

Then there was a commotion at the door, and Alexandria glimpsed a head of red hair through the swarm of demons.

"Tammy!" Alexandria screamed. "What's going on?"

"Don't know—maybe we're being attacked by demons!" The White Ranger yelled back, catching a Dark Star under the arms and swinging it around in a circle.

"Is your morpher broken too?" Alexandria called, taking up a chair and slamming it into a Dark Star. The creature crumpled into ash, and then Alexandria was facing the Tzitzimitl. It raised its claws, cackling.

"Great—now they know!" Tammy shouted. "Thanks for ruining my bluff!"

"You're welcome!" Alexandria cried shrilly, dropping into a fighting stance and glaring at the demon. "Bring it," she growled.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" The Tzitzimitl shrieked, and charged.

o◊o

T Lock was woken up by a loud crash, and began to sit up when a gnarly, clawed hand clamped down on his throat. It shoved him flat on his back, and two pairs of what felt like gloved hands seized the Blue Ranger by the wrists.

"Easier than I thought!" The Tzitzimitl shrieked with laughter. T Lock writhed and tried to free himself, but the Tzitzimitl merely tightened its grip. Gasping for breath, the Blue Ranger managed to kick the demon in the shoulder.

"Hold his feet, you idiots!" It shrieked, and another Dark Star seized T Lock's flailing ankles. "Now, you can stop fighting, or I can choke you into unconsciousness," the Tzitzimitl said mock-sweetly to T Lock, as it continued strangling him. "Which do you prefer?"

o◊o

A pair of Dark Stars dropped Mitch onto his driveway with a thump. The beetle-like Tzitzimitl who was in charge of the operation nudged the Black Ranger with a clawed foot. His head lolled limply, and a narrow rivulet of blood trickled down the side of his face. Behind the Tzitzimitl, the eviscerated hall lights spewed sparks.

"Did you have to knock him out?" The Tzitzimitl chittered. The Dark Stars, being unable to speak, didn't really respond. However, the Tzitzimitl did a quick head count. "Ten gone, I guess so. Glad I wasn't out there with you. Bring him."

Two Dark Stars grabbed Mitch by the ankles and began to drag him after the Tzitzimitl, into the garage. Neither one noticed that his eyes were slightly open.

o◊o

Trivia: Most of this chapter—Itzpapalotl's slug attack and the house raids—originally were the chapters introducing Quentin. However, I decided that this amount of drastic action should be saved for the crossover.


	13. Chapter 13: Welcome to the Aquabase

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Saban. Aztec Storm originates from WolfsbaneX.

o◊

Tez regained consciousness with a start, and sat up. It smelled like smoke and blood, and he could taste the latter in his mouth. His head pounded, and he blinked in the torchlight—wait, torches?

Tez hauled himself to his feet, and heard a metallic jingle. Looking down, he squinted blearily at the manacle around his ankle, and followed the chain back to a wide stone pillar. That was when he saw the other man. He looked about his age, had lighter skin and hair than him, and wore a red-and-black uniform jacket that Tez didn't recognize.

He was already waking up, and sprang to his feet with a startled cry. Checking his wrist, which was bare, he tugged at the manacle around his ankle, and Tez looked down at his own arm. His morpher was gone. Fantastic.

"What happened? Where—who are you?" The man exclaimed, looking Tez up and down in bewilderment. Tez heard a noise, and turned to see three evil-looking figures stride out of the shadows. One was obviously a Tzitzimitl, but Tez had never seen the bat-winged woman or huge blue demon before.

"Well, well, well," the woman laughed, tapping her sword in her hand. "Did we wake you, Red Ranger?"

"Who are you?" Tez snapped, as the man struck a fighting stance. They exchanged a confused look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot we had two Red Rangers," the woman said lightly. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. Prepare to be destroyed, all of you!" The demons started towards them.

"Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Red," the man said, glancing at Tez. "You?"

"Tez Mror, Aztec Red," Tez replied. Carter whirled just in time to block Vypra's first sword strike.

o◊o

Quentin slammed into the temple steps with a shower of stone, and rolled to the pavement with an oof. The bull Tzitzimitl strode out of the shadows, reached down and picked him up by the shoulders. Its claws tore through his T-shirt, which was already damp with sweat and blood. There was an angry red abrasion along Quentin's cheekbone, and his face was splotched with soot.

"Last words, Green Ranger?" The Tzitzimitl sneered. Dark Stars hovered nearby, ready to step in if they were needed.

At that moment, a trio of colored lights shot out of the sky and landed in the plaza on the other side from Quetzalcoatl. They materialized into three Zeo Rangers—red, yellow and green—and Quetzalcoatl. They struck fighting stances as the Dark Stars recoiled in fear.

"What?" The demon exclaimed. Quentin took the opportunity to grab both of the Tzitzimitl's wrists and twist them away. He landed in a crouch, lashed out and kicked the Tzitzimitl's legs out from under it. Springing up, he spun and landed a kick in the demon's chest before it could rise, following up with a punch to the face.

Standing back-to-back, the Zeo Rangers raised their laser pistols and blasted. The Dark Stars exploded into dust. Whirling his staff, Quetzalcoatl smashed Dark Stars this way and that as he carved a swath towards his Ranger. Quentin somersaulted into the plaza and turned back towards the stirring Tzitzimitl. Charging up around him, the Rangers and Teotl leveled their weapons on the demon. The Tzitzimitl sat up with a groan, took in the Rangers standing beside Quentin, and beat a hasty retreat.

"Thanks—whoever you are," Quentin panted. His knees buckled, and the Red Ranger caught him.

"Alpha, teleport him back to the Power Chamber and send us to the next one," the Green Ranger said.

"Right away, Lidian," the robot replied. Quentin's vision went green, and then he was standing in a high-tech room. He dropped to his hands and knees, and heard clattering footsteps approaching.

"Ai-yi-yi! Are you all right?" A high-pitched, robotic voice cried anxiously. Quentin looked up at Alpha 5, and stared for a moment. The little robot didn't move, apparently unsure of what to do.

"Oh, fine," he said. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted, collapsing on his side. He could hear the robot panicking as darkness closed in.

o◊o

Itzpapalotl growled at her viewscreen, and the Rangers fighting on it. Mitch and the Zeo Rangers were forcing the Tzitzimitl to its knees, and the Dark Stars were long gone. Jinxer, working behind her, glanced over and sighed. He was fiddling with what looked like a large, black bathtub whose rim was covered with slabs of stone.

"It's almost ready," he called, and Itzpapalotl whirled on him.

"Good!" She snapped. "Have the Dark Stars start collecting prisoners!"

"Already done," Jinxer replied gleefully. He pointed, and Itzpapalotl looked around. There were three women inside a bone cage nearby, guarded by Wraith. Finally beginning to smile, Itzpapalotl strode over to it.

The captives recoiled as the demon approached, but Itzpapalotl threw the door open and caught one by the elbow. Ignoring her scream of terror, Itzpapalotl dragged her to Jinxer's device. She was in a hospital gown, and had the deflated look of a woman who'd recently given birth—in fact, the same was true of all of Itzpapalotl's prisoners. A pair of foot soldiers took her by the wrists. They slammed the woman's hands down on two of the stone slabs. Green light began to filter through the slabs, and the woman arched her back with a gasp.

The tub began to fill up with a thick, green-glowing liquid. Itzpapalotl and her soldiers released the woman, who stayed where she was. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and her skin paled to a chalky white. Then the woman began to change.

She grew taller, but thinner at the same time. Her skin went from white to grey to midnight black, and her flesh withered until she looked like a skeleton. Her eyes began to glow blue, and her fingers clenched and hardened into claws.

At last, the stones stopped glowing, and a newborn Tzitzimitl fell away from the tub. The other prisoners were dumb with horror. Itzpapalotl waited as the demon stood up, and turned to face her.

"Go help destroy Xipe Totec's sacrifices. He needs his strength soon," Itzpapalotl ordered. The demon teleported away immediately. "Jinxer, how many more will you need?"

The technical advisor was measuring the amount of green liquid in the tub. "An even twenty should do it, Itzpapalotl," he reported.

"Good. Keep the Dark Stars bringing them in," Itzpapalotl said, flexing her claws. Jinxer cackled manically.

o◊o

In the Power Chamber, Alpha 5 and Zedd tried to connect to the Aquabase through the Viewing Globe. Casey—their Yellow techie—was busy helping out the Aztec Rangers, and none of the ones they'd rescued knew anything about that kind of technology. Alexandria sat on the biobed, biting her nails, and Mitch had slipped off into a corner—the one where Zordon's tube had been.

Eleven columns of light shot down through the ceiling, and the Neo Zeo Rangers and Teotl appeared. Lidian and David carried T Lock, and the Teotl all looked battered. Tammy quickly shoved Alexandria off the biobed, and the two Rangers carried Aztec Blue over. He was coughing uncontrollably, and Tammy began examining him immediately.

"What happened to him?" Alexandria asked, picking herself up and looking at her teammate.

"Tzitzimitl tried to strangle him," Tammy replied curtly.

"I'm fine," T Lock gasped.

"Dude, you weren't_ breathing_," Casey retorted, her voice slightly shaky.

"I'm breathing now!" T Lock protested, trying to sit up. Tammy shoved him back down with one hand.

"Shut up," she ordered.

"I'm sorry," Xochiquetzal panted, as Zedd healed a gash on her forearm. "We couldn't sense your danger, and the Tzitzimime made sure we were distracted."

"Even so, many of them will not return to their black hole tonight," Tezcatlipoca said, grinning fiercely.

"Fix it?" T Lock wheezing, pulling off his morpher and holding it out. Tlaloc took it, and the other Rangers handed their morphers off to their mentors. At that point, they realized that Tez was gone.

"I cannot sense Tez—can you track him down?" Tezcatlipoca asked, looking to Zedd as the wizard healed the gashes on his cheek.

"I'll try," Casey said quickly, heading to one of the other computers. Setting her helmet on the console, she began typing away. The other Teotl exchanged grim glances, and moved to the edges of the room to work. Zedd moved to the still-gasping T Lock, and healed his injuries with another dose of energy.

"Thanks," T Lock said, sitting up. He swayed a little, and Tammy caught him by the upper arm.

The Power Chamber was all but silent for several minutes. Lance and Alpha 5 worked at their various tasks without speaking, and the Teotl concentrated on their morphers. Temazcalteci's black slug-creature burned her hand as she touched it, and everyone jumped as she recoiled, hissing in pain.

"We've gotten through!" Alpha exclaimed suddenly, and rousing themselves, the Rangers gathered around the Viewing Globe.

The Zeo Rangers removed their helmets, tucking them under their arms. Through the globe, they could see a bespectacled woman's face, with other out-of-focus people in the background.

"Who is this?" A male voice asked, and a man in his forties stepped forward. He wore a black uniform and a mustache, and looked the group up and down with a scrutinizing stare.

Zedd pushed through the Rangers, and met the other man's gaze. In the background, someone could be heard exclaiming excitedly over "other Rangers!" Alexandria giggled a little.

"Captain Mitchell, we are Neo Zeo and Aztec Storm," the wizard announced. "And we seem to have a common problem—specifically, demons. We can teleport—where should we gather?"

"Come here," Captain Mitchell said, after a moment's pause. Zedd nodded, and turned to the Rangers.

"We will keep working," Tezcatlipoca said for the other Teotl. Each Zeo Ranger grabbed an Aztec Ranger or two, and touching their communicator watches, they all teleported out.

The Aquabase was darker than the Power Chamber, and many technicians and soldiers were scattered around the room. The Lightspeed Rangers started as the newcomers appeared, and Zedd stepped forward again.

"Welcome to the Aquabase," Captain Mitchell said, stepping forward and clasping his hands behind his back. He looked to Neo Zeo and Zedd. "You at least are in the files, though I regret that we had to meet under these circumstances."

"Thank you, though we don't have much time for pleasantries," Zedd replied. "If I don't miss my guess, we are all missing a Ranger or two."

"Do you know where Carter is?" The Green Ranger demanded, pushing forward and glaring suspiciously at the wizard.

"No, Joel," Zedd replied calmly. The Ranger looked disturbed to hear his name. "No more than I know where their Red Ranger," he gestured to Aztec Storm, "Or my own Pink and Blue Rangers have gone."

"What demons are you fighting?" An Asian man in blue asked the Rangers.

"Tzitzimime—star demons," Alexandria stammered. The man frowned in thought, and shaking his head, looked to the tall blond man standing nearby.

"I don't remember Diabolico telling me about those," he said, and shrugged apologetically.

"How do you even pronounce a name that?" The Yellow Ranger asked jokingly. "Speaking of names, I'm Kelsey."

"Practice," Mitch said wryly. He pointed to himself, then each of his teammates in turn. "Mitch, Tammy, Alexandria, Quentin, T Lock. Tez is our missing Red." Zedd and Captain Mitchell were speaking in low voices, with Chad and David standing nearby to listen in.

"That's Ryan and Dana—they're siblings," Kelsey began, gesturing to the others, "Joel and Chad."

Then an alarm began to sound. The Lightspeed Rangers darted to a high wall-mounted computer, and after a second, the others followed. They all looked to see a pair of armored women striding through the streets, blasting buildings as they went.

"Oh great—not those two again!" Joel cried, throwing up his hands.

"Well, that solves one problem," David said. The Lightspeed and Aztec Rangers looked to him. "Those are our missing Rangers. We'll take care of them."

"You're kidding," T Lock said, looking back at the screen in surprise.

"Very long story," Lidian said, raising his green Zeonizers.

"Ai-yi-yi!" Alpha's voice interrupted. "Rangers! Angel Grove is under attack!" The trio exchanged weary glances, and Casey slapped her forehead.

"Can you teleport us there?" Ryan asked immediately, going to the screen again.

"Yes—" Alpha 5 began, but Mictlantecutli pushed forward.

"It isn't a monster—Xipe Totec has awoken," the Teotl said. This time, it was the Aztec Rangers' turn to look annoyed.

"What was that you said about turns, back during Mixcoatl?" Alexandria asked Tammy. The White Ranger just shook her head.

"We'll handle him," she said, and moved forward beside the Titanium Ranger. "Will we still be able to transform him now?"

"It would be risky with your powers still under Itzpapalotl's spell," Mictlantecutli replied.

"I'll take care of Xipe Totec," the White Ranger said, and turned to Zedd. "An energy boost might help."

"What is going on?" Joel demanded.

"Like the man said, that's a very long story," T Lock replied, jerking a thumb at Lidian. Aiming his staff at Tammy, Zedd sent a stream of white light into her chest. It stopped after a moment, and Tammy body-shivered.

"Ryan, you, Dana and I will go with Zeo; Joel and Kelsey with Aztec Storm," Chad ordered, backing up and pointing to the Rangers as he addressed them.

"Wait—what about our secret identities?" Quentin said suddenly.

"None of us are from California, and we won't stay still long enough for good photos," Mitch replied.

"Fair enough," Quentin said with a shrug.

"Let's go," Chad said. Nodding, the Lightspeed Ranger lined up, and raised their left wrists.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" They shouted.

"Titanium Power!" Ryan cried at the same time.

"Back into action!" David exclaimed, as the Zeo Rangers put their helmets back on. Everyone teleported away to their different destinations, nearly blinding the Lightspeed crew with the energy surges.

o◊o

Trivia: Aztec mythology is often contradictory and confusing, but from what I can gather, the spirits of women who died in childbirth became cihuateteo and/or tzitzimime, occasionally evil spirits with many different occupations, ranging from protecting other women in childbirth to haunting crossroads to causing illness. Since death in childbirth was equivalent to dying in battle in the Aztec culture, these women were honored like fallen warriors.


	14. Chapter 14: Wait: I Think I Have A Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

o◊o

A tall, golden-skinned man in what looked like Aztec garb strode down an Angel Grove street. His yellow shield hung slackly at his side, and he gazed with an air of apathetic confusion at the demonic chaos. All around him, Dark Stars darted in and out of houses, teleporting with constant flashes.

"Stop right there!" Joel yelled, as the Rangers ran into the road ahead of the Teotl. The Dark Stars all stopped to look, one or two holding onto struggling civilians.

"Who do you think you are?" Xipe Totec asked, glaring at the group.

"We're the Power Rangers, and we're not going to let you hurt anybody else!" Kelsey shouted. The Dark Stars released their prisoners—who scampered into the shadows—and charged.

"Rescue Blasters!" Kelsey cried, and the two Lightspeed Rangers opened fire. Sparks exploded from the Dark Stars' chests, and they fell back in ones and twos. Charging, Joel flipped sideways off a porch and fired as he dropped, taking out three footsoldiers at once. Kelsey caught ahold of one electrical pole and swung around it, kicking several of the creatures in their featureless faces.

Leaping past the morphed Rangers, T Lock planted a foot in a Dark Star's chest, slamming it into a lamp post. Whirling, Alexandria kicked another footsoldier to the ground, cartwheeled and flattened it to the ground with her left leg. Dropping back, Mitch caught one stumbling, wounded Dark Star by the arm and swung it into a wall. It collapsed into dust, and the Black Ranger dusted his hands off. With a loud whoop, Quentin ran up a wall and somersaulted over a pursuing Dark Star's head, then caught it by the shoulders and swung it around to take out the others coming up behind him.

Stepping into the middle of the street, Tammy crouched down. Keeping her eyes locked on Xipe Totec's, she took up a chunk of broken glass and rose again. Still not looking down, she slashed her forearm open with a grimace. Blood stained the edges of the glass, which the White Ranger dropped.

"Huh?" Joel said, from where he had two Dark Stars by the throat.

Xipe Totec took a step back as Tammy held out her arm, and paused. A trickle of blood ran down to her elbow, staining her three-quarter white sleeve.

"This isn't a trick," Tammy said, still holding Xipe Totec's gaze. Slowly, the Teotl stepped towards Tammy. Her hand trembled a little as she continued holding it out.

"Tammy?" Kelsey called, pausing partway through helping a woman to her feet.

Then Xipe Totec clasped Tammy's bleeding arm, and a burst of white light blinded everyone in the street. When it faded, both Tammy and Xipe Totec were flat on the ground. The last few Dark Stars took the opportunity to teleport away.

"Tammy! Did it work?" Alexandria cried, slamming two Dark Stars' heads together and leaping past them to her friend's side. "Tammy!" The Pink Ranger gathered Tammy's head and shoulders in her arms. Tammy's head lolled back, but she caught Alexandria by the shoulder and tried to pull herself up. She didn't have the strength, and let her arm flop to the ground. Mitch slipped in and took the White Ranger from Alexandria.

Joel and Kelsey went to help the civilians. Very few were injured—one or two had been tossed through windows, but most had only been roughed up a little by the Dark Stars. The various children calmed down almost immediately as the Rangers talked to them.

Glancing around warily, T Lock and Quentin went to Xipe Totec. They didn't want to give anyone a good look at their faces, plus Joel and Kelsey seemed to have the civilian situation under control. The golden-skinned Teotl blinked up at them, and T Lock nodded in relief.

"Nice job,Tammy," he called, taking the Teotl by one arm. Quentin took the other, and they hauled the dazed Aztec god to his feet. "Hey, can you Lightspeed guys find out how the others are doing?"

o◊o

The six Rangers and two villainesses stood facing each other, silent for the moment. Smoke billowed from several gutted buildings, and Batlings hovered in the background, making nervous squeaking noises. Behind Scorpina and Wraith hovered Impus's cocoon. Lightning streaked across its surface occasionally.

"Violet, Sabrina, can you hear me?" Lidian called. Wraith didn't react.

"Sorry, Sabrina is out right now; maybe I can take a message!" Scorpina laughed, and fired lasers from her sword at the group. They leaped out of the way, and an unlucky electric pole fell behind them with sparking and billowing smoke.

"Okay, last time we broke the mask to free Violet, but what about Sabrina?" Casey asked.

"Stop talking!" Scorpina cried, and charged into battle.

"Work it out as we go," Ryan said, and drew his Titanium Axe.

Whirling, he ducked under Scorpina's sword strike and swept her feet out from under her with a kick. Wraith threw a dagger at David, which he deflected, and he was tackled by Batlings.

"Mind if I join in?" Lidian shouted. "Zeo Power Hatchets!" Spinning, he hacked at the Batlings two-fisted.

"Please, help yourself," David panted, struggling up. "Zeo Power Sword!" With one sweep, he slashed the nearest four Batlings across the chest, and posed as they spun and collapsed. Chad cartwheeled out of a cluster of Batlings, and began striking them down from a raised sidewalk. Dropping to one knee, Dana blasted three oncoming footsoldiers in rapid succession.

"Oh boy," Casey said, spinning her Power Clubs. Violet circled, daggers raised and eyeing her silently. "Do we really have to do this again, sis?"

The transformed Blue Ranger threw one dagger, which Casey deflected into a tree with a kick. Before she could regain her balance, Wraith slammed into her, shoving her weapons aside and trying to drive her dagger into her chest. Casey turned, and the blade glanced off, but she still staggered.

"They told me about you," Scorpina said to Ryan, right before taking a swing at him. He caught the blow on his Titanium Axe, and they locked weapons. "You're the traitor."

"No, I just didn't get the option of choosing sides before Diabolico put me in combat," Ryan replied curtly, and shoved Scorpina back.

"Quibble all you want, you betrayed Queen Bansheera, and I'm going to make you pay for it," she taunted.

In answer, Ryan switched his Titanium Axe into Blaster Mode and opened fire. Scorpina whirled her sword, but wasn't able to deflect all of the blasts. She staggered as a laser truck her armored shoulder, and glared at Ryan.

"Done talking?" The Titanium Ranger asked. With a snarl, Scorpina attacked again.

Holstering his Rescue Blaster, Chad seized one Batling and threw it right into Wraith. She fell, and Casey quickly tackled her. Chad shoved his way through the remaining footsoldiers and joined the Yellow Ranger.

"Thanks," Casey panted, pinning Wraith's right hand under her knee.

"Any time," Chad replied, catching Wraith's other arm as it came up. Casey reached for the mask, but as her fingers touched it, there was a spark of electricity, and she jerked back with a yelp.

Scorpina and Ryan had locked weapons again. Both had planted their feet firmly, and they were frozen in place, both trying to force the other back. Then, moving almost too quickly to see, Ryan twisted his axe around and tore Scorpina's sword out of her hand. The woman let out a shriek of anger.

"This is for your own good, Sabrina," Ryan said, switching his Titanium Axe into Laser Mode. Scorpina began to back up, but not in time—Ryan opened fire, hitting her in the chest. At the same time, Casey whirled her Power Clubs and struck at the mask. There were two explosive blasts, and smoke flooded the street.

o◊o

In the demonic dimension, the two Rangers were standing back-to-back as their enemies circled. They were breathing hard, and sweat glittered on their faces. There was a flash, and a second Tzitzimitl stepped through a pulsing red portal, which closed again in a flash.

"Oh great," Tez groaned. He blew his hair out of his face, and ducked as Vypra's sword hacked out a chunk of the pillar where his head had been. The newest demon went straight for him, clacking its claws menacingly.

"Wait—I think I've got a plan now," Carter said. He punched the Tzitzimitl in the gut as it raised its claws, but Loki struck the Red Ranger across the shoulders with his staff. He flipped out of the way of the next blow.

"Hurry up, please," Tez said through gritted teeth, as he slowly forced the Tzitzimitl's outstretched claws back, away from his chest. Too late, he saw its foot shoot up, and it tore four gashes across his chest. With a cry of pain, Tez fell to his knees, and the demon laughed.

"Stop that!" Carter yelled, and pinned the demon's arms between his right arm and side. Tez punched the Tzitzimitl in the face, and it recoiled.

"Thanks," he panted, as Carter pulled him to his feet.

"Not till we're out of this," Carter replied grimly.

"So, you have an idea for how we do that?"

"Yeah." The second Tzitzimitl swung an arm at him, but he jumped and kicked it in the face.

"Great!" Tez slammed his fist into Loki's chest—the demon only looked down at him and laughed, before catching him by the wrist and throwing him into the pillar. Carter dropped and aimed a kick at the Tzitzimitl attacking him, and the demon deflected the blow with an arm. It swung at Lightspeed Red, but he jumped back and stretched his chain taut. There was a flash of sparks, and the chain parted with a metallic clatter.

"Good plan!" Tez gasped, catching Vypra's sword on his forearms. Throwing out his arms, he forced the weapon back, gashing both his arms open in the process. Before Vypra could recover, Aztec Red shoved both his thumbs into the demon's eyes. She shrieked and slammed her sword into his shoulder, and Tez took the opportunity to tangle his right foot around her ankle and trip her.

"Get back here!" Loki roared, as Carter leaped over him and attacked from behind. Ripping Vypra's sword out of her hands, Tez twisted around and slashed his own chain in half.

"Now what?" Tez coughed, as the duo stood back-to-back and glared at the demons. They growled at the Rangers.

"We get out the way they do," Carter said, keeping his eyes on the pacing demons.

"How?"

"Um, I didn't get quite that far." Vypra let out a mocking laugh.

"Rush one," Tez muttered. "Vypra?"

"Got it." The demons approached, Vypra's eyes locked on her stolen sword. Then the Rangers tackled her, bringing her to the ground. Tez pressed her sword to her neck.

"Get us out before I take your head off," he growled.

"You wouldn't dare!" Vypra retorted.

"You haven't fought me before; don't judge me too early." Springing up, Tez whirled to decapitate the Tzitzimitl creeping up behind him. It exploded, throwing the other demons to the ground as the Rangers ducked. Tez touched the tip of Vypra's sword to her throat again, glaring.

"We're somewhat desperate," Carter added, twisting around to kick the other Tzitzimitl as it tried to get up. Eyes widening, Vypra looked around, and a portal appeared just behind her head.

"Thank you," Tez said, and the Rangers leaped through. Tez and Carter found themselves in another dark dimension, but a bigger one from the look of it. Pillars made of disturbingly human bones were dotted around the room. A feminine scream echoed through the darkness, and the three Rangers ducked behind the pillars.

"Bansheera's palace?" Carter asked.

"No, Itzpapalotl's black hole," Tez hissed. "I've been here before." Another scream rang out.

"Let's go," Carter said, glancing at the other Red Ranger. After a moment, Tez nodded.

They began creeping towards the source of the screaming, darting from pillar to pillar. Occasionally, a Tzitzimitl, Dark Star or Batling strolled by, but the Rangers ducked around their pillars and held perfectly still, and they weren't noticed. The villains' hatred of light made it easier.

Soon, they reached the source of the commotion. Jinxer was fiddling with the controls of a long, black tub full of glowing green liquid. Nearby stood a cage, with a pair of frightened women inside. There were a few Dark Stars and Batlings scattered around the room, though they didn't seem to be doing anything. And beside the tub stood Itzpapalotl, wings twitching as she gazed at it.

"Is it ready?" She asked.

"Not yet," Jinxer replied. "But very soon. I think we have just enough prisoners to manage it."

"That's enough!" Carter shouted. Both Rangers leaped out of the shadows, striking fighting stances. Itzpapalotl whirled, and Jinxer leaped up with an angry exclamation.

"You got out, wonderful," Itzpapalotl growled, flexing her claws. The Batlings and Dark Stars charged.

Carter flipped over a pair of charging foot soldiers, swung around and kicked one into the other's path. Catching a Dark Star's hands between his crossed wrists, Tez shoved the creature back and kicked it in the gut. Then he ran for the cage.

"Oh no," Itzpapalotl said, and catching Tez by the wrist, swung him around and slammed him into a pillar. Several of the bones forming it cracked, and the Red Ranger's legs buckled. There was a shrill shriek, and Itzpapalotl glanced around to see a pair of Batlings dragging one of the prisoners out.

"No!" Carter yelled, and broke into a run, only to be tackled by a Dark Star. Tez caught ahold of Itzpapalotl's wings and flipped himself over her, landing on one knee. Planting the woman's hands on the stones, the Dark Stars released her as she began to transform into a Tzitzimitl.

"You little fools," Itzpapalotl chuckled, advancing on Tez as the Red Ranger backed away. Then, in one wave, the demons swarmed the Rangers. "You heroic little fools."

o◊o

Trivia: Xipe Totec was a god of harvest, and one of the ways people were sacrificed to him was gladiator style. A captured warrior would be given fake weapons and tethered to a rock, and then killed by other warriors with actual weapons.


	15. Chapter 15: Yeah!  That Was Epic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Quick question: Do you guys think I should abbreviate all the Aztec names, or do you like them as-is? And if so, should I go back and change the previous chapters?

o◊o

The two Red Rangers had stopped struggling, at least for the moment, knowing it was futile. Tzitzimime, Dark Stars and Batlings held them back as Jinxer re-entered the cavern, carrying a green cocoon. He set down in the tub, and the green stuff quickly covered it. The light grew brighter.

The final captive struggled frantically as a Tzitzimitl fished her out of the cage. She was visibly larger than the others had been, and fought much harder. Hovering in the shadows, Itzpapalotl frowned.

"Wait," she said, and stepped forward. The Tzitzimitl stopped, and the dark-skinned woman looked up in terror at the advancing demon queen. Itzpapalotl crouched down and put one claw on the woman's swollen stomach. Then she swung around and caught a Dark Star by the throat.

"I said take them _after _they gave birth!" She exclaimed, and raked the creature's entire front open with her other talon. Releasing it as it collapsed into dust, she turned and looked to Jinxer. "We can't get any more. The Rangers are on guard and ready—and with Zeo and that obnoxious Zedd in the mix, no part of the world is safe for us."

"Why does it matter?" The other demon replied. "Use her, and Inferna will be even stronger." Itzpapalotl snarled, and grabbed the woman's arm from the Tzitzimitl. She headed off in the other direction, into the shadows. The woman stumbled after her, frightened but not fighting back, yet.

"Use a Ranger. Xipe Totec's gone; we need to get rid of them," she called over her shoulder.

Slowly, Jinxer turned towards the two captive Rangers. They struggled, but the demons were too many and too strong for them. With a chuckle, Jinxer looked each one up and down. Leaning forward, Tez spat in his face, and the demon let out a startled noise.

"You—how dare you!" Jinxer exclaimed, recoiling and wiping his glasses. He gestured towards the life force drain, and Tez's captors began dragging him to it. There were two flashes, and Scorpina and Wraith materialized a few steps away, holding David, Quentin, Ryan and Dana by the arms. As the two villainesses released their prsioners, they crumpled to the floor, apparently unconscious.

"Well done!" Jinxer cried. Carter stared at his newly-taken teammates with disbelief—until Dana, lying on her side, winked. Jinxer hurried over to the newest arrivals, and prodded Ryan with a toe. The Titanium Ranger's head lolled limply.

The Tzitzimitl and Batlings slammed Tez's hands down on the stones, and he jerked with a cry. Green and red light shone from beneath his hands, and the demons let go of him.

"Now!" David shouted, springing to his feet and throwing Jinxer to the ground. The Rangers sprang to their feet, drawing their weapons. With a gesture, Scorpina transformed back into Sabrina, and Wraith tore off her mask.

"What?" Jinxer cried, scrambling back rapidly.

"Rescue Blasters!" Ryan exclaimed, and he and Dana opened fire on the Tzitzimime holding Carter.

"Zeo Laser Pistol!" David shouted, and blasted the life force device. Tez fell back, and the arm sticking out of the tub stiffened. A bubbling shriek rose from beneath the green liquid, a claw shot up out of it with a jerk. More green goo dripped down it as its green, scaly fingers clenched and jerked, clamping down on the side of the tub.

"No! My creation!" Jinxer screamed, darting to the life force device.

"Let's go," Quentin said, darting over to Tez.

"Oh Mictlan, not you," the Red Ranger moaned, as Quentin hauled him upright and slung the Red Ranger's arm over his own shoulder.

"Sorry, they had to send the most experienced one," Quentin replied perkily, dragging Tez back to the others. Carter joined the group, and they all teleported away in a blinding combination of colored lights. The Tzitzimitl rushed towards the spot, but finding they were too late, faded back into the shadows to lick their wounds.

"Hold on, Inferna," Jinxer pleaded, continuing to struggle with the machine. A feminine scream echoed from the shadows. "I'll get you another life soon, just wait!"

o◊o

Carter, Tez and their rescue team materialized in the Aquabase, and the others quickly gathered around them.

"Nice job, Alpha," Lidian said into his communicator watch.

"Ai-yi-yi," the little robot said wearily.

"What happened?" Carter asked, standing up and turning to Captain Mitchell. He glanced around at all the other Rangers filling the room, and looked to Tez. "Your team?"

"Some," Tez said in a pained voice. He winced as Tammy kept checking his wounds. The White Ranger held up a hand, and the Aztec symbol on her palm glowed white. A hot, white mist steamed off it, and she blew it towards Tez's chest for a long second. After a moment, he sat up straight, and checked the gashes. They'd healed; not completely, but enough to not hurt anymore.

"Our powers are working again?" Tez asked.

"Almost all of them—they're working on T Lock and Alexandria's morphers now," Mitch said. Captain Mitchell held out Carter's morpher, and the Red Ranger took it.

"Great," he said, strapping it on. "What do we do now?"

"Stop the bad guys," Casey replied, grinning.

"No, really?" Mitch said dryly.

"Captain!" Miss Fairweather exclaimed, and Captain Mitchell broke away from the group. Carter shoved past him, as did David and Tez. They reached the monitor just in time to see Impus's cocoon burst open.

"Oh, great," Tez muttered, folding his arms. Carter just frowned.

"We outnumber them," David said, "We can do this." Carter looked at him, and then at the other Rangers gathered in the Aquabase. Beginning to grin, he nodded.

"Any specific plans?" Quentin asked.

"Who asked you to talk?" Tez snapped. Quentin gave an exaggerated shrug and dropped back into a seat with an injured air.

o◊o

Prince Olympius was standing in the main square of Mariner Bay, laughing as the civilians ran here and there all around him. He hadn't destroyed much yet, but there were a few fires already burning here and there. Then there was a rustle of wings, and a second demon appeared beside Olympius.

The newcomer was slightly smaller than Prince Olympius, female, and had green scales instead of red, but other than that she was nearly identical. She flapped her wings and laughed, and the civilians around them broke into new cries of terror. Jinxer's newest creation, Inferna, had survived.

"Run, puny humans!" She shrieked, and lunged for a civilian. She caught his collar, but he tore free and scrambled away, nearly sobbing with fear.

"Hold it right there!" The shout came, and both demons turned around.

The seventeen Rangers strode forward in step, all wearing the same hard glare. They stopped a few paces away from the demons.

"Wonderful," Olympius said smugly, "We get to destroy all of you at once. How convenient."

"We'll see," Carter said, raising his left wrist. "Ready?" The others nodded as one.

"It's Morphing Time!" David exclaimed. Zeonizers materialized on all five Rangers' wrists, and they crossed them over their heads before bringing them forward again.

"Zeo Ranger One, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger Four, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Titanium Power!"

"Aztec Storm, Chosen Form!"

"Hah!" The entire group yelled as one, striking their different combat stances. Olympius and Inferna glanced at each other, and backed up just a little.

"My, my, my, what a lot of spandex," Inferna giggled. Then both she and Olympius began to shine, and they grew giant-sized. "It won't save you, Rangers!"

"Rail Rescues, on track!" Carter ordered.

"We need Super Zeozord Power, now!" The five Zeo Rangers shouted, raising their right arms.

"Azteca Zords, emerge!" The six Aztec Rangers finished. Then they all darted away as Olympius tried to stomp on them. Inferna took a few swings at the group, but they easily avoided them. With a rumble of wheels, the Super Trains arrived, and the Lightspeed Rangers leaped into them.

"In position! Full power!" Carter shouted.

_A massive ramp rises in the city, and the Super Trains shoot up it into the air. Flying, they spread apart, Carter and Chad's in front, Joel's in the middle, Kelsey and Dana's in the back. The front ends of Carter and Chad's trains fly off, revealing a pair of silver fists. The pieces join onto the back. The front ends of Dana and Kelsey's Zord unfold upwards, becoming feet. Joel's train unfolds, the front pieces flying off and attaching near the back. Kelsey and Dana link to the bottom, Chad and Carter the top. A head unfolds from the Megazord, and it lands down on the rails again, shooting steam._

The five Super Zeozords appeared over the city, and the Zeo Rangers teleported up into them.

"Initiating Super Zeo Megazord sequence!" David said.

_The five Super Zeozords leap into the air. Super Zeozords I and IV split in two to become the legs. Super Zeozord II unfolds into the arms and shoulders. Super Zeozord III folds into the waist, and V becomes the head and chest of the Super Zeo Megazord. The Zord lands on the ground with a rumbling crash. It raises its fists, and the Super Zeo Megazord Sabers appear in them._

"Shall we?" Tez asked, as their Zords charged in from the south.

"Why are you even asking?" Quentin replied, and the six Rangers leaped into their cockpits.

_The six Zords are running through the jungle. The Fox and Crocodile fold up, their heads forming the feet, their bodies the legs. The Dove and Eagle's wings slide back and fold into the upper arms, their heads becoming the fists. The Jaguar crouches, and his limbs slide into the newly-formed Megazord limbs. The Snake Zord leaps into the air and splits open, attaching to the Megazord's body like armor. The Jaguar's head drops back, and the Snake's lands there instead. Its jaw drops, revealing a silvery face with gold-glowing eyes._

"_Sun Ascension Megazord!"_

The two demons looked nervous as the three Megazords landed around them with thunderous booms. Olympius was the first to recover, and took off into the air. Drawing a double-pointed javelin from the air, he stabbed at the Supertrain Megazord.

"Oh no you don't!" Tez shouted, as the Sun Ascension Megazord parried the blow with its Tepoztopilli. Grasping his spear like a quarterstaff, Olympius backed up for room, his wings sending gusts of wind through the city.

"Super Zeo Megazord Sabers, now!" The Neo Zeo Rangers shouted, and twirled the two Sabers. Inferna growled and swung her staff, but the Rangers caught it between both blades and forced it back, sending the demon off-balance.

"Gatling Blaster, online!" Kelsey announced, and the Supertrain Megazord raised its right arm.

"Missiles online," Chad added. Whirling their Tepoztopilli, the Aztec Rangers smashed Olympius's staff out of his hands, and slammed one boot down on it as he reached for it. The Super Zeo Megazord clashed both swords together over its head, combining them into one, and raised it over Inferna.

"Fire!" The Lightspeed Rangers shouted.

"No!" Olympius screamed, and seizing Inferna, used her as a shield from as the Megazord firepower. Whirling, the Sun Ascension Megazord stabbed at the two from behind, as the Super Zeo Megazord slashed at their front. The explosions were massive, shaking the Megazords.

With a crackle of lightning, Olympius tumbled to the ground, shrinking to normal size. He was covered in smoking injuries, but still very loudly alive. As the Megazords moved in, the demon prince teleported away. Inferna was nothing but rubble.

"Yeah! That was epic!" Casey yelled, leaping out of her seat. Violet obligingly high-fived her.

"Great job, guys," Carter said, as Joel whooped.

"So much for Prince Olympius!" The Green Lightspeed Ranger exclaimed.

"We should team up more often," Tammy said.

"Agreed," Sabrina replied, and there were noises of assent from all the other Rangers. The Megazords began disassembling.

o◊o

"That was a disaster!" Queen Bansheera's ghostly form ranted in the screen behind Itzpapalotl. All of her demons, in an unusual display of intelligence, had made themselves scarce.

"I fulfilled my end of the bargain," Itzpapalotl said placidly. "You are the one who failed. This alliance is dissolved."

"It certainly is! Once I have defeated the Rangers, I will make you pay for this failure!" Bansheera threatened.

"Of course," Itzpapaplotl said, and with a gesture, she clawed the screen to quickly dissolving shreds. Then she turned towards the Earth again. She was in her human disguise again, bar wings. As she looked down at the planet, she shifted the baby in her arms. The dark-skinned infant made a small noise, but quickly settled down again. "Don't plot your revenge too soon, Bansheera. I suspect I will have to deal with Lightspeed when they've defeated you."

o◊o

"I only wish you could stay here longer," Captain Mitchell said, shaking Zedd's hand.

"So do I, but Angel Grove isn't called the monster capital of the world for nothing," Zedd replied with a chuckle.

"Ever thought of just announcing to the galaxy 'Lord Zedd lives here; do not mess with me'?" T Lock suggested.

"Yes. It never worked, even while I was ruthless and evil," Lord Zedd replied.

"Yeah, but nowadays you actually _win_ your fights," T Lock pointed out. Lord Zedd raised an eyebrow.

"You spent twenty years with the demons?" Violet asked Ryan. He nodded, looking a bit self-conscious. "But I thought they were trapped until just this last year."

"Diabolico is a powerful demon," Ryan replied. "He could get in and out sometimes."

Violet nodded. "Don't blame yourself. You didn't have a choice any more than Sabrina or I did. And you actually had the strength to choose your own destiny, once you'd learned the truth." Ryan smiled a little.

"Ladies?" Joel interrupted the chatting female Rangers, and held out a few signed posters of himself. Alexandria giggled and took one, but Tammy just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Double standards, much?" Sabrina said, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Joel replied stiffly—though the quick glance at Miss Fairweather, who was talking eagerly to David, Casey and Alpha 5, gave him away. Kelsey cracked up.

"Yeah, right," the Yellow Ranger said. "Keep telling yourself that."

"What?" Joel demanded. "What?"

"Good luck with your monsters," David said, shaking Carter's hand.

"Good luck with yours," the other Red Ranger answered, grinning.

"Would you please shut up about rescuing me!" Tez snapped at Quentin.

"I did—you're the one who keeps bringing it up!" Quentin retorted. Coming up between them, Chad caught each Ranger by the shoulder.

"Is it really that important?" He asked, looking each of the two in the eye. Tez huffed, and pushed away into the crowd of Rangers.

"Nope," Quentin said cheerfully. "Thank you."

"We should go now," Zedd said, loudly enough to be heard. The other Rangers broke apart, and the Aztec and Zeo Rangers joined the wizards.

"I'll write," Alexandria promised over her shoulder, and Dana gave her a wave.

"We Pinks need to stick together, after all," Sabrina said. The Aztec Rangers and Zeo Rangers linked up, and the Lightspeed team shielded their eyes as the group teleported away.

The Teotl were waiting at the temples as the Rangers arrived, and the Aztec Rangers joined their mentors.

"Hope we can see you guys again soon—but not because of monsters," Casey called.

"Likewise," Tammy answered with a smile. The Zeo Rangers and Lord Zedd dematerialized and shot back towards Angel Grove in six columns of light.

"Great! That went well," T Lock said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "What's next?"

"Sleep," Tez said emphatically.

"Please," Tammy agreed, and started towards her own temple. With suddenly subdued goodbyes, the Aztec Rangers parted ways.

o◊o

Trivia: Ryan, the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger, is the first American-created Ranger, with no Sentai counterpart. In the Sentai crossover event, Asutekku Arashi Shukkeger vs. GoGoV, Lami wasn't actually involved in the battle at all; both Scorpina and Ryan were edited into the fight footage.


	16. Chapter 16: You Broke Out Of Prison!

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine. Aztec Storm is from WolfsbaneX.

o◊o

"I love this place!" Quentin declared, looking around Ernie's. It was reasonably full, being late afternoon on a weekday, and Tammy was working busily. Mitch was still at home, recovering from last week's battle. "Even though this is a tourist town, I didn't think Mexico was like this at all."

"What were you picturing, haciendas and horses?" T Lock replied with a grin. Quentin shrugged.

"I dunno," he said. "But I'm glad I can get away with just English. My Spanish is_ really_ bad." The doors swung open, and a uniformed policeman walked into the room. Tez took one look, slipped off his bar stool and headed in the other direction.

"What's the matter?" Alexandria asked. Tez just shook his head, and disappeared into the crowd.

"Officer Mror!" Ernie called, turning towards the man. Alexandria made an o-face and shifted in embarrassment. The policeman came right up to the counter and leaned on it.

"May I speak to Miss Mistic somewhere private, please?" He asked in a low voice. Ernie nodded.

"Tammy! I need you back here for a minute!" He called. Tammy waved from a corner in acknowledgment, and began weaving her way back through the crowd.

"You're Tez's father, aren't you?" Ernie asked.

"Tez has been in here?" Officer Mror asked, looking surprised.

"All the time," Ernie chuckled. "He and the other four are always hanging out somewhere—five, now, with Quentin."

"Really? I should send the other boys here sometime; the house hasn't been so quiet in months!" Mror laughed.

"What is it, Ernie—oh," Tammy said, spotting Mror. He gave a curt nod, and stood up straight, serious once again.

"You can use my office, Tammy will show you where it is," Ernie said.

"Thank you," Mror said. He and Tammy headed out, and the others exchanged glances.

"Weird," Quentin breathed. Alexandria nodded, and Mitch gave a half-shrug. Then T Lock sprang up. His homework, which he'd brought along but not actually done, slipped off the counter and thunked on the floor.

"Okay, I'm going to go eavesdrop, anyone with me?" He asked, rubbing his hands.

"That sounds like a bad idea," Mitch said.

"Just one will be easier to hide," Alexandria piped up, "I'll be your outside lookout."

"Great!" T Lock grinned, and headed off.

"You're going to get caught," Mitch muttered. "And then Tammy will be mad at you."

"Why? What's she got to hide?" Quentin asked.

"She doesn't like people poking their noses into her business," the Black Ranger replied. "Is that so bad?" Quentin shrugged.

T Lock resisted the urge to hum Mission: Impossible as he slunk to the door. He knew that Ernie's office was one room down, which was good because the noise in the youth center drowned out any conversation through the door. It squeaked a little as T Lock pushed it open, and the Blue Ranger darted inside before anyone could see him.

Now T Lock could hear Tammy and Officer Mror speaking in low voices. He crept past the desk and lone filing cabinet, and ducked behind a leafy potted plant.

"…Haven't broken parole; what is this about? Something's wrong," Tammy was saying. T Lock slid the plant closer to the wall and pressed his ear to the yellowy plaster.

"The rest of the gang has escaped," the policeman said. "They were last seen heading in this direction, and we think they'll at least stop to visit you."

"Is this just a warning, or do you have a plan involving me?" Tammy asked. There was a slight rustle.

"It'll be better for everyone if you cooperate," Officer Mror said. A brief silence fell. T Lock felt his nose begin to prickle, and breathed deeply a few times, hoping it would help.

"Fine. How do I put this thing on?" Tammy asked. There were more rustling sounds. More confused than before, T Lock wondered if it was safe to sneak out now. Probably better to wait until they'd gone, just in case.

After a few more seconds, Tammy and Mr. Mror emerged. T Lock held his breath, and hoped that they wouldn't notice him. Fortunately, something outside got their attention, and they exchanged startled glances.

"Go," Officer Mror ordered, and Tammy darted out. Officer Mror glanced around the room, missing T Lock, and darted out the back. Letting out a deep breath, T Lock waited to be absolutely sure the coast was clear. Then he crept for the door.

o◊o

Taking a deep breath, Tammy headed through the crowd of kids to one of the far tables. Around it sat five elderly people, four men and a woman. The awkward silence around them was only just starting to disappear.

"Can I get you anything?" Tammy asked. The nearest man, who was very tall and muscular for such an old man, grinned at her.

"Hey, Tammy—did you recognize me?" He asked quietly, tugging at his short grey hair. Then, louder and in an older-sounding voice, he added "A cherry smoothie." Tammy nodded. She scribbled on her notepad, and flipped it around to show them.

Why are you here?

"Is it a crime to visit my daughter at work now?" The woman asked, with puppy-dog eyes. Tammy wrote again, stabbing at the paper.

You broke out of prison!

"Got anything with alcohol?" One of the other men, a bony black man, asked hopefully.

"This is a youth center. Kids are supposed to be kids in here," Tammy replied flatly. "That would be counterintuitive."

"Just asking," the man muttered grumpily.

"Will there be anything else?" Tammy asked, raising her voice to be heard over the noise of the other kids. Three of the senior citizens began arguing rather loudly over what they wanted, and the first man gestured for Tammy to get closer to him.

"Why haven't you visited?" The man breathed.

"I've been busy," Tammy replied, glancing down at her notepad. She ripped off the two message pages, crumpled them, and slipped them into a pocket.

"Too busy to say hi to your old man?" The man asked. Tammy glanced at him.

"Heard the news reports? Monsters every week, and I'm a fifth of the medical staff in town. I tried, but between trying to keep parole and trying to keep people alive…" Tammy gave a half shrug.

"I heard about the monsters. That's the other reason I'm here," the man said. Tammy shot him a startled look.

That was when a sixth old man burst through the doors, breathing hard. "Thompson! They found us!" He shouted.

"Sorry," the man said to Tammy, rising. Before the White Ranger could react, he wrapped an arm around her throat, pulling her to him, and drew a pistol out of his tweed jacket inside pocket. Aiming it up at the ceiling, he fired off a warning shot, and the kids began to scream. Alexandria, T Lock, Mitch and Quentin all sprang to their feet, but the crowd was too thick.

"Nobody move!" Thompson yelled, turning his gun on Tammy. The screams grew louder, and the kids began to press back from the gang.

"Morph?" Alexandria asked Quentin anxiously.

"Everyone will see us," Quentin replied.

"And the energy discharge might hurt somebody," T Lock added. Both gave him startled glances. "What? Just because I'm funny doesn't mean I'm dumb."

The gang headed out the door, dragging Tammy along. The White Ranger didn't really fight back, oddly enough, and they soon exited the building. Finally forcing their way through the crowd, Alexandria, Quentin and T Lock darted to the door, just as the squeal of tires announced the robbers' getaway. All of the kids burst into terrified chatter.

"Everyone just calm down!" Ernie called over the chaos. "Just sit down and wait for the police, they should be here any second." More tires squealed outside, and police sirens began to sound. Officer Mror burst into the room, looked around quickly, and headed to Ernie. The kids had clustered up in the corners, and were going on in low, frightened voices.

"Guys, where's Mitch?" T Lock asked suddenly.

o◊o

Mitch crouched behind a rocky outcropping, morphed and waiting tensely. His motorcycle was parked around a bend, where hopefully neither police nor robbers would find it. He'd followed the robbers' tire tracks all the way out of town and into a rock formation on the far side of town. They'd driven into a cave.

Mitch crept closer, very glad to be the Black Ranger all of a sudden. The sunlight glinted off his gold accents, but not enough to worry him. A few seconds of creeping behind boulders later, and he began to hear voices. The combined darkness of the cave and his tinted visor made it all but impossible to see, which only made the hand clamping down on his shoulder more startling.

Mitch swung around, slamming a fist into his attacker—and recognized a featureless Dark Star's face beneath his fist. The noise echoed around the cave, and the robbers were startled.

"What was that?" A woman demanded.

Then Dark Stars began swarming in the cave's entrance with a chorus of scuttling noises. Shouting in surprise and disbelief, the robbers opened fire. Each bullet hit made a little shower of sparks and sent the Dark Star to the ground, but didn't do much damage. And they just kept coming.

"Mictlantecutli Club!" Mitch shouted, finally giving up on the silent approach, and dove into the fight. There were more confused yells from the robber gang. A bullet whizzed past Mitch's head, and he swung around.

"Hey! I'm trying to help here!" He yelled.

"You're in black, they can't tell you and the Dark Stars apart!" Tammy shouted back.

"Oh for crying out loud—don't you have flashlights?" Mitch retorted, ducking a Dark Star's grab and elbowing it in the gut. It doubled over, and he smashed his club down on the back of its neck. It crumpled.

"Down!" Tammy yelled. Not stopping to think, Mitch hit the deck. Machine gun fire threw back the entire row of oncoming Dark Stars, and those behind them began tripping over them. Mitch began scrambling away from the fight, and looked up to see Tammy rapidly loading a new belt into her automatic.

"Morph?" He asked, reaching her side and springing up. Tammy shook her head and jerked her head towards the robbers, who were also reloading their weapons. Mitch nodded, and stood beside her. Letting go of the gun, Tammy unclipped a wire from her collar, yanked it out and coughed.

"You guys probably don't need this anymore. We're being attacked by Dark Stars," she said, and threw the wire away.

"Why didn't you fight back? You could have mopped the floor with these guys?" He asked quietly.

"Someone could have gotten hurt," Tammy replied. She brushed her loose red hair out of her face, and ran her sleeve across her sweaty forehead.

"You mean besides them? You weren't even tied up when I got in here," Mitch replied. Tammy let out an exasperated sigh, and whirled on the Black Ranger.

"They're my parents, okay? I didn't fight back because I didn't want anyone else to get taken hostage, they'd die before they'd harm a hair on my head, they only did it because they were worried about me, and I haven't seen them in three years!" Mitch had nothing to say. Tammy stared at him for a long moment, and then turned back to her gun.

"They're coming back," Tammy's father announced, hefting his gun. He grinned at the oncoming horde of Dark Stars.

"Seriously, morph," Mitch said. "I'll cover for you."

"What, worried about me?" Tammy teased with a grin.

"Yes," Mitch said flatly. Tammy's smile grew a touch less sarcastic.

"You're sweet," Tammy replied. "But I can handle these guys."

"Even though your weapons can only slow them down," Mitch responded, folding his arms. Before Tammy could respond, the Dark Stars attacked again. Mitch dove into the fight, smashing apart the Dark Stars coming around their flank. The robber gang and Tammy kept up a steady stream of bullets at the front, but despite all their efforts, the demons advanced.

Then the sunlight behind the Dark Stars began to redden. Multicolored lights flashed behind the wave of foot soldiers, and Mitch let out a shaky laugh of relief.

"Everybody back!" He yelled, running backwards and smacking down a Dark Star in his way. The robbers obeyed, retreating behind their car. The ground began to rumble, and as the group watched, it split open right down the middle of the cavern, stopping a few feet in front of them. Dark Stars tumbled in, and even as the rest retreated, a stream of magma spurted forth and blanketed them. Smoke filled the shaking cavern, and the sky outside darkened.

As the chasm slammed shut with a rumble, there was a pattering sound outside, and rain began to pour in through the open entrance. The magma hissed as it hardened, cooling with clouds of steam. A wind sucked the smoke and mist out with one swoop, and the lava turned into gleaming black obsidian.

Tez, Alexandria, T Lock and Quentin entered the cave, morphed, and halted in a row. The sky outside brightened, and the sunlight glinted off the squad cars parked outside. Silently, the robbers stepped out from behind their car.

"Morris Thompson, Amy Thompson, Ian Norton, Paul Diaz, Angelo Ortega, come out unarmed and with your hands in the air," a megaphone-augmented voice addressed the robbers.

"Let's go back to jail where it's safe," one of the men said shakily. There were murmurs of agreement. Dropping their guns in the back of the car, the robbers started for the police cars. Tammy's parents halted beside her.

"I'm sorry," Morris Thompson said, embracing Tammy. "I thought we could protect you. Looks like you're safer with these guys around." The newly arrived Rangers—except for T Lock—were audibly startled. Amy joined the pair, and they hugged for a long minute.

"I'll come see you soon, I promise," Tammy whispered. Letting go, Tammy's parents looked from the cavern entrance to each other.

"Shall we?" Morris asked, extending his arm.

"Let's," Amy agreed, taking his elbow. They started out, and Tammy giggled a little. The other Rangers gathered around her.

"I heard you and Officer Mror in the office, what's going on?" T Lock asked.

"Do you know those two?" Tez demanded, gesturing to the departing Thompsons.

"Hey, give her some space," Alexandria protested, pushing the others back. "Tammy?"

"Leave me alone," Tammy muttered, pushing past them. Then Tez slapped the forehead of his helmet.

"I'm an idiot!" He exclaimed.

"Finally, he notices," Mitch muttered.

"Tammy Mistic, alias Misty Thompson, alias Leia Phineas, et cetera, et cetera," the Red Ranger hurried on. Tammy had frozen. "They're your parents—you used to help them with their robberies when you were a kid, before you all got caught! You were always the hostage."

A shocked silence fell over the cave. Tammy was still looking out at the squad cars. The robbers had been handcuffed and helped into separate cars. Sirens still blaring, the police began to head back into town.

"How?" Tammy asked. She bent down, and began scooping together empty bullet shells.

"My dad keeps old wanted posters and stuff in the house," Tez replied quietly. "He helped track you guys down back in '92, when he was a rookie. That's why I didn't recognize you—you were, what, thirteen then?" Tammy nodded slowly, and stood up.

"Now what?" She asked, letting the shells fall out of her hand with a series of tinkles. The White Ranger glanced back at her teammates. "Kick me off the team?"

"That'd be up to Temazcalteci," Quentin put in. "We should go back to Azteca Command."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Tez replied sarcastically, folding his arms. Quentin threw up his hands.

o◊o

Trivia: WolfsbaneX had only decided that Tammy had a mysterious past when he gave me Aztec Storm. My other idea was that she was the descendant of one or more of her teammates from the future.


	17. Chapter 17: Too Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

o◊o

As the Aztec Rangers reached Azteca Command, they were greeted by the new sound of the Teotl shouting. They paused on the stairs, looking at each other in bewilderment. Then Tez darted down the stairs, followed rapidly by Quentin and then the others.

"—My wife now, so stop flirting with him!" Tezcatlipoca roared at Xochiquetzal.

"Who's flirting?" Xochiquetzal retorted, very pink in the face. "Aren't we allowed to have civil conversations anymore?"

"Stop making excuses!" Tezcatlipoca growled.

"Excuses," Tlaloc snorted. He was leaning against a pillar, arms folded. "Look who's talking. Thieves are always the most frightened of being robbed, isn't that so?"

"_Shut up_!" Tezcatlipoca bellowed, and took a swing at the other Teotl. Tlaloc stepped aside, and Tezcatlipoca's fist took a chunk out of the pillar. Xochiquetzal took the opportunity to flounce away. Tlaloc and Tezcatlipoca stared at each other, the senior Teotl breathing hard.

"Jealousy," Tlaloc hissed. "It burns, doesn't it? Now you know how I felt then, watching you with her. You shouldn't have gloated so much. She doesn't love you—you heard it yourself."

With a roar of wordless fury, Tezcatlipoca drew his saber and lunged at Tlaloc. The rain god simply transformed into light and shot up through the ceiling, laughing bitterly.

Panting, Tezcatlipoca sat down on the floor with a thunk. Only then did he see the shocked Rangers standing in the doorway. With a growl, the Teotl snapped his fingers, transformed into light and left.

"…What?" T Lock asked at last, breaking the silence. "Just…_what_?"

"I'll ask Temazcalteci," Tammy said quietly.

"Ah, no," Tez interrupted.

"Don't trust me?" Tammy asked. The Red Ranger gave her a look.

"Why should I?"

"Look, Temazcalteci chose her, I bet she knew beforehand," Quentin put in.

"Which would only make it _worse_ that nobody told the rest of us," Tez replied, glancing at the Green Ranger. "Thank you for bringing that up."

"Do we need to know every detail of her past to trust her?" Quentin retorted. Tammy quietly slipped away. "You barely know me—"

"Another good point," Tez said, looking the Green Ranger up and down. "Are you a criminal too? Is that why you're defending her?"

"Tez!" Alexandria interrupted, and the Red Ranger turned his glare on her.

"What?"

"…Calm down," Alexandria said weakly.

"Look, everybody just chill," T Lock put in, pushing Tez and Quentin apart. "_I'll _go ask what's going on, okay? It's not like we aren't allowed to talk to each others' mentors."

"…All right," Tez said at last. "Get going."

"Thanks," T Lock muttered, heading up the stairs.

o◊o

Temazcalteci was in her temple, brooding in a corner. She heard T Lock enter, glanced up to see who it was, and then looked back down at her hands. She was fiddling with a chunk of stone. The white torchlight made her brown skin look slightly grayish.

"Can I come in?" T Lock asked.

"You may," Temazcalteci replied, tossing the rock away. It clattered away into the shadows.

T Lock came inside. Temazcalteci's temple smelled like herbs, and it made T Lock's nose itch. He sat down on the floor near her.

"This is about the others' fight, is it not?" Temazcalteci asked, still not looking at the Blue Ranger.

"Yep, pretty much," T Lock replied. He dragged his finger along a crack in the stone floor. It was spotless. "Wherefore, and like that."

"Do not try to speak formally until you actually know how it is done, T Lock," Temazcalteci said.

"Whatever. Answers?" T Lock asked hopefully.

"Why are you asking, instead of Tammy?"

"Um, that's a whole different problem," T Lock said. "Tell me what's up with the other Teotl, and I'll explain what's going on with the Rangers, okay?"

"All right," Temazcalteci replied, sitting up and facing T Lock. "Centuries ago, Tlaloc and Xochiquetzal were married. I was rarely among the higher gods, so I am not exactly sure what happened. Either Xochiquetzal seduced Tezcatlipoca, or more likely he kidnapped her, but they became husband and wife. Tlaloc was enraged and heartbroken, but he could do nothing against Tezcatlipoca's magic. Eventually, he remarried Chalchiuhtlicue, lady of streams and horizontal water, and we thought he had recovered. Apparently we were mistaken—though Tezcatlipoca has always been very jealous."

T Lock scratched his head thoughtfully. "Do you think…maybe Tlaloc might calm down if we found Chal—his second wife? Then Tezcatlipoca would stop being jealous too, probably."

"If you could find her," Temazcalteci replied. "Or more importantly, find her before Itzpapalotl does."

"Great! Thanks!" T Lock sprang to his feet, but Temazcalteci put up a hand.

"Your half of the bargain," she reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Oops," T Lock sat down again sheepishly. "Did you know Tammy used to be part of a bank robbing gang with her parents? They just kind of showed up and kidnapped her."

"Yes," Temazcalteci replied. "She told me everything as soon as I announced that I had chosen her."

"…Oh," T Lock managed. "Okay, then. Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"It was irrelevant, until now," Temazcalteci replied. "Tammy did not want to tell you, it had no repercussions on her present life, and I respected her privacy."

"Okay. Thanks," T Lock said, standing again and dusting off his pants even though there wasn't any dust in the temple. "Tez won't like it."

"He is allowed to be unhappy," Temazcalteci replied calmly. T Lock shrugged and headed out.

o◊o

It was midafternoon, and T Lock, Alexandria and Quentin were in the library. They'd taken over one table and covered it with atlases and books on Aztec civilization. Quentin dropped his head down on the table with a groan, running his hands through his hair.

"I hate studying," he muttered.

"Hey, we're just looking for a temple," T Lock replied. He was running his left hand back and forth across the text, turning the pages every other second with his other hand. Alexandria had stopped reading and was resting her chin on her fist, watching him.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Speed reading technique," T Lock answered, his eyes not leaving the page. "Don't comment; keep looking. All we need is one temple spot."

"There were lots of shrines around rivers, maybe we could just check one," Quentin suggested, lifting his head back up.

"Don't know if the rivers were there five hundred years ago," T Lock countered. "Find ruins."

"I think I have something," Alexandria said. T Lock dropped his book on the table and looked at her. Leaning forward on one elbow, Alexandria flipped the book around and pointed to a spot on the map. "There used to be a river running through here, and there's a pile of ruins there they found a statue of a water goddess in. It's worth a shot."

"Let's clean up and go," Quentin said, starting to stack up the other books. "And can we go quickly? I've got a shoot tonight."

"Shoot?" Alexandria asked, making a second stack of books.

"I'm interning with a TV company, and we've got to start filming an episode tonight," Quentin replied.

"Cool! What show?" Alexandria asked eagerly.

"Dunno, I think it's some kind of beach cop show thing, like Hawaii Five-O," Quentin shrugged.

"Sonora Seven? I love that show!" Alexandria exclaimed. She began babbling through a plot and character synopsis, and Quentin threw T Lock a startled look.

"Let her, won't hurt anything," the Blue Ranger whispered. Quentin groaned quietly as they finished putting all their books back.

"Hey," Alexandria said suddenly. Her hands glowed pale pink, and she gave both boys a hurt look. "I can tell your emotions, remember?"

"That's your new power?" T Lock asked guiltily. Alexandria nodded.

"It's okay, I can tell you're sorry now, too," she said, as the pink light faded. "Guess I forgot to mention it."

"Is that how you found Mitch and Tammy and the robbers so quickly?" Quentin asked. Alexandria nodded. "Sweet! You can use it unmorphed already? You're quick."

"Thanks," Alexandria said, smiling again. "Let's get going."

o◊o

The three Rangers stopped their motorcycles a distance away from the crevasse where the temple ruins were, and rolled them into the shadows of a rock formation. Just in case Itzpapalotl was already here, they didn't want to alert her to their arrival just yet. The sun was going down as they reached the ravine, and peeked around a heap of boulders.

A small waterfall frothed from the rocks, spilling into a very still, green pool at the bottom of the valley. All around it were mossy rocks covered in leafy green plants. Only one massive heap of stones was free of green debris—because a woman in a business suit was cleaning it off. She looked familiar.

"Who's that?" Alexandria hissed. Quentin and T Lock shrugged.

"Use your powers, see if you can find anything out," T Lock whispered. Nodding, Alexandria clenched her hands into fists, and they began to glow pink between her fingers.

"She's…very intent on whatever she's doing. A little distracted—there's a baby down there," Alexandria said in surprise. "I can feel him!"

"What?" Quentin hissed.

"There," Alexandria pointed as carefully as she could, to a shadowed boulder beyond the woman. Looking closely, the Rangers saw something moving a little, on the top of the rock.

"But…this makes no sense," T Lock said, shaking his head.

"There's probably more to this," T Lock said. He rested his helmeted chin on his fist. "I've seen that woman somewhere before…"

Then their morphers beeped. The trio exchanged glances and crept away from the valley.

"Go ahead," Quentin said.

"Monster attack," Tez said.

"We're coming," Alexandria said. "Someone should stay behind to watch for Itzpapalotl, till we can get Chalchi—Tlaloc's wife."

"I can," T Lock offered.

"I think we should get Tammy," Quentin replied. "Solve two problems at once."

"I'm the worst fighter, I'll stay," Alexandria offered. "And we don't have time to get a substitute anyway."

"Fine, just don't get killed," T Lock said, scrambling to his feet.

"By an unarmed lady and a baby? I'm not that bad," Alexandria laughed. The other two Rangers scooted off to their motorcycles, and Alexandria turned back to the ruined temple. She re-opened her connection to the woman's emotions, and kept listening for something that could help her.

Then the stones began to glow blue-green. The suited woman stepped back, and Alexandria leaned forward. Water began to bubble out of the cracks, pushing the stones aside and running into the lake. Then a fountain burst out of the ruins, sending rocks in every direction, and an aquamarine light blazed forth. Alexandria jumped, releasing her link to the woman's mind.

As the new fountain died down, a tall woman stepped out of it. She had very dark skin, and long black hair bound back with several seed-studded cloth bands. The tassels on her brightly patterned shawl swung as she stepped through the running water towards the other woman, and the hem of her green skirt trailed in the water. The human knelt.

"I see through you," Chalchiuhtlicue said to the woman. "Why are you here, Itzpapalotl?" Alexandria sucked in a sharp hiss. The woman stood up, walked into the shadows, and returned carrying the baby. He'd fallen asleep. He was also black, and from the size, still a newborn.

"Not all of us have forgotten the ancient rites," she said. Alexandria's mind jumped to the worst, and she sprang up, summoning a Xochiquetzal Arrow—just as Itzpapalotl continued "My son is four days old, and must be named."

Chalchiuhtlicue was about to reply when she saw Alexandria. Itzpapalotl whirled on the Pink Ranger, startling her baby, and he began to cry. The Pink Ranger froze, suddenly feeling guilty.

"You belong to Xochiquetzal," Chalchiuhtlicue said calmly. "Her power runs through your veins. Why are you here and armed?"

"B-because, uh…" Alexandria had no idea what to say. Fortunately, she instinctively remembered what she needed to do, and flipping the Xochiquetzal Arrow around, stabbed herself in the forearm. Flipping down into the valley, she held out her already-bleeding arm to the Teotl. Itzpapalotl recoiled just in time—Chalchuihtlicue grasped Alexandria's arm, and there was a brilliant flash.

Chalchiuhtlicue stood up first, and helped Alexandria to her feet. The Pink Ranger cradled her wounded arm as she backed up, splashing in the still-running water, and looked to Itzpapalotl. Her human-looking face had slipped a little, and Alexandria could see a bit of grayish demon skin through an off-set eyehole. The baby was now crying in earnest.

"Pink Ranger, for just this one time, I have returned to this planet in peace," Itzpapalotl said, adjusting her grip on the baby. "Leave now and I will depart in peace, once I have finished my errand." Instinctively, Alexandria reached into her mind to see if she was telling the truth.

The Pink Ranger got a wave of annoyance and hate, tinged with worry—and wait; that almost seemed like _love_. Not quite, no…pity? Alexandria wasn't good at distinguishing between the more subtle emotions yet. It was something positive, anyway; not what she'd expected to find in the demon queen's mind.

"I-I came to get Ch—her—you," Alexandria stammered, gesturing at Chalchiuhtlicue. "It's about Tlaloc."

"My husband has risen?" The Teotl asked, and Alexandria nodded. Chalchiuhtlicue looked from Alexandria to Itzpapalotl.

"If he has waited five centuries for me, he can wait until the morning. Rejoin your friends, Pink Ranger; I will find my husband myself," the Teotl said. Alexandria opened her mouth to protest, but the goddess gave her a hard look.

"Y-yes ma'am," Alexandria stammered, and began backing up. Her mind was still in a whirl.

o◊o

The Jaguar Zord crashed into the Crocodile, both their hulls shrieking as the metal was crushed and torn. Sparks spewed from the collision, and the Tzitzimitl laughed. It was a jaguar-like thing itself, and lunging forward, it caught the Eagle Zord in its teeth.

"Monster breath!" Mitch coughed, trying to free his Zord.

"Hey, let go!" Quentin shouted, and his Snake Zord lunged at the demon. It sank its teeth into the demon's leg, but it only caught the Zord by the back of the neck and tore it free with a growl. The Fox Zord jumped in, and began worrying at the Tzitzimitl's already-wounded leg.

"Guys!" Alexandria yelled, as the Dove Zord swooped in.

"Great—start the Megazord formation!" Tez ordered.

_The six Zords are running through the jungle. The Fox and Crocodile fold up, their heads forming the feet, their bodies the legs. The Dove and Eagle's wings slide back and fold into the upper arms, their heads becoming the fists. The Jaguar crouches, and his limbs slide into the newly-formed Megazord limbs. The Snake Zord leaps into the air and splits open, attaching to the Megazord's body like armor. The Jaguar's head drops back, and the Snake's lands there in its place. Its jaw drops, revealing a silvery face with gold-glowing eyes._

"_Sun Ascension Megazord!"_

"What took you so long? Where's Chalchiuhtlicue?" Tez demanded. The Megazord whirled its spear and leveled it at the demon.

"Too complicated, ask later," Alexandria replied, waving a hand. The Tzitzimitl lunged at them, and the Megazord caught its claws on the spear. It began to push.

"Plan, anyone?" T Lock asked.

"Back up," Quentin ordered.

"What? Why?" Tez demanded, but Tammy and T Lock had already started backing up. The demon pressed on, laughing mockingly.

"Aaaand—flip spear around and stab it," Quentin hurried on. Tez didn't react for a second, so the Green Ranger leaped out of his chair, darted to Tez's console and did it himself. The spear slammed into the Tzitzimitl's gut with a burst of fire, and the demon screamed.

"Get off!" Tez roared, throwing Quentin back. "Volcano Strike!" And giving the Tepoztopilli a whirl that sent flecks of lava flying in every direction, the Megazord rammed the blade into the demon's chest. With an ear-bleeding shriek, the monster exploded.

"Never, ever, _ever _touch my controls again," Tez panted. Even through his helmet, everyone in the Megazord could tell he was glaring. Getting up, Quentin went back to his own seat without even acknowledging the Red Ranger.

Silently, the Megazord turned and headed back for Azteca Command. After a long, tense minute, Alexandria coughed.

"Did…you guys know Itzpapalotl's got a baby?"

o◊o

Trivia: In the Sentai counterpart, the Red and Green Rangers were twin brothers who were always trying to outdo each other. ShukkeRed, Ichiro Watanabe, was the younger brother and the one trying to prove himself, while Taro would automatically take charge simply because he was used to doing so.


	18. Chapter 18: Mirror Band

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

o◊o

A lone car drove through the desert outside San Orlando. Its battered beige paint camouflaged with the sand, and its elderly engine coughed and chuttered as it went.

At that point, a blue light blazed across the car's path, solidifying into a massive ice wall. The driver swerved, and one rearview mirror was snapped off as the car hit the ice wall. Dark Stars exploded out of hiding all around the battered car, and the driver gunned his engine. Several of the creatures thumped under his wheels, but soon they were swarming the car.

Then the door was kicked open, and an old Asian man leaped out among the demons. They grabbed at him, but he smacked them aside and plowed through the herd. Then a Dark Star tackled him from behind, slamming the man to the ground. He struggled, but the monsters seized and pinned each of his limbs in turn.

"Perfect!" The Tzitzimitl who'd caused the ice wave shrieked, approaching the group. Its skin was whitened as with frost, and its claws were transparent. The old man was dragged to his feet, and struggled as the demon smirked at him.

"Hello, Li; my queen is eager to meet you."

"Afraid I can't make it," the man panted. He swung his arms forward, throwing his captors off. Before any of the Dark Stars could react, Li brought his right hand forward, first two fingers raised, and did a quick gesture. There was a burst of smoke, and when it blew away, the man was gone.

"Impossible!" The Tzitzimitl shrieked. Bewildered, the Dark Stars shuffled uneasily as the demon raged. Unbeknownst to them, behind a boulder in the distance crouched Tez. He was still breathing hard and sweaty from practicing with his lava powers, but he'd forgotten all about that. Quietly, so as to not attract attention, Tez headed off away from town, into the desert. Whatever the demons were after, it sounded important, and probably helpful.

o◊o

Tez, morphed, pulled his Hurricane Cycle up around the front of a lonely house out in the desert. Fai Li had seen him from inside, because he came out onto his front steps. Folding his arms, the old man stared down at the Red Ranger expectantly.

"What do you want?"

"You have something, a device or an heirloom, which the demons are after," Tez began, getting off his Hurricane Cycle and coming towards the old man.

"Who told you?" Fai Li looked suspicious.

"I saw you fighting a few minutes ago."

"Ah. I will not ask why you chose not to help me then, and move on to guess that you want the item I am currently protecting. The answer is no. It is my duty to preserve it." Tez didn't react.

"No offense, but I think six Rangers and six mentors could probably do a decent job at protecting something. And we could use it to defeat the Tzitzimime."

"No is no."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Li, but I can't accept that," Tez said, coming up a step and folding his arms. Li quirked an eyebrow. "The Earth is in danger—people die every day—and with this, I could save them."

"You'll have to fight me for it," Li replied, not batting an eye.

"Then I will." Li looked him up and down for a moment.

"Keep your secret identity and your powers; I can defeat you as you are." He stepped around Tez and into the sand. "Follow me—let's get this over with."

The two headed around the house into the training ground. Stopping, the older man turned towards Tez, sliding into a fighting stance. The Red Ranger followed suit, and Li's brow furrowed.

"You…" he began, but quickly regained focus just in time. With a yell, Tez charged, leaping into the air. Li ducked under the incoming kick and slammed a karate chop into Tez's shoulder, bringing him heavily to the ground. Scrambling around, Tez deflected a punch with one leg and flipped himself upright.

The two circled for a moment. Tez, less confident and more cautious, watched Li. The older man was as tense as a coiled spring, eyeing Tez like a predator. Tez lunged, and Li backflipped out of his way. Raising his hand in the two-fingered gesture again, he vanished in a puff of smoke as Tez ran for him again. The Red Ranger looked around in bewilderment—until a fist uppercut him in the jaw.

As Tez staggered back, smoke enveloped him. Blindly, he flailed around, but Li seemed to be just out of reach, landing hits without taking any. Doubling over, the Red Ranger tried to escape the fog, but it clung to him. Li's hits grew more calculated and precise as Tez slowed, forcing him to his knees.

The Red Ranger dropped to his knees with a thump, and reached forward. His palm glowed red, but before he could summon lava, Li's foot slammed into his helmet, sending him flat on his back. He didn't get up, and leaping into the air, Li landed on his chest. Tez demorphed.

The smoke blew away, and Li backflipped off Tez's chest. Tez scrambled back, trying to hide his face, but the old man simply stepped forward and caught him by the hair. The two stared at each other, Tez panting hard.

"Tez Mror," Li said after a moment. "I should have known. Your impetuous choices, your lumbering attacks, and your inexplicable grudges against those you've harmed."

"Fai Li," Tez replied, managing a wry half-grin. "How'd you do the smoke thing?"

"Ninja technique, very good for escapes and the reason I was chosen as guardian."

"Fun. Now what?"

"Leave. You have lost; do not interfere in my affairs again." Turning, the old man walked towards his house. Still out of breath, Tez looked after the ninja. Setting his face, he scrambled up and began after the old man.

Li turned, hearing Tez coming, and his face darkened. Before Tez could do or say anything, Li smoke-teleported behind Tez and twisted his right arm behind his back. The Red Ranger only glimpsed something shiny glinting in Li's hand before the knife sheared through Tez's ponytail at the base of his head. The old man threw Tez to the ground, and the teenager twisted to stare at him in bewilderment.

"I cannot understand why you were chosen for this power. You are the worst student I have ever attempted to teach: arrogant, rude, stubborn, and completely lacking in self-control." Li raised his fistful of severed hair. "This is your final warning. Further interference will be taken as permission to break limbs if necessary. Good day." Throwing the ponytail down beside Tez, the ninja turned away.

Slowly, Tez stood up, dusting himself off. His Encrusted Band sounded, and Tez growled in annoyance.

"What?"

"Ice monster," Mitch reported. "Where have you been? You missed the only time I've ever shown up on time for training."

"Shut up, I'm coming." Tez started for his Hurricane Cycle. Then he paused, and looked back at Fai Li's house. Something about this gave him a bad feeling. He started his bike and raised his morpher.

"Aztec Storm, Chosen Form!"

o◊o

If Fai Li was surprised by Itzpapalotl ripping his door off its hinges and walking into his living room, he didn't show it. The old man simply raised an eyebrow at the Tzitzimime Queen and her minions as they flooded the room.

"You came yourself, I'm flattered," Li said dryly. His right arm shot up, but Itzpapalotl's claws clamped down on his wrist. She shook her head.

"Li, if I were no stronger than my servants, they would have overthrown me themselves." Twisting Li's arm behind his back, she forced him to his knees and caught him by the throat. The old man tried a leg sweep, but Itzpapalotl only picked him up and slammed him into the wall, denting the plaster.

"You'll never find it," Li coughed, blood flecking Itzpapalotl's hand. "It's hidden."

"Is it?"

"Yeah." Itzpapalotl whirled at the sound of Tez's voice, and stared incredulously at the morphed Red Ranger. The two Dark Stars at the door barely had time to react before being slashed into puffs of ash. Crunching glass under his boots, Tez rested his maquahuitl over his shoulder and just looked at Itzpapalotl. "But he doesn't actually know where it is. He had me take care of it for him—just in case. Did you really think I'd fall for such an obvious distraction as that monster?"

Itzpapalotl looked from him to Li and back. Her lips curved upwards in a fierce smile. The Dark Stars moved back into the shadows, and one knocked over a bookshelf. Nobody flinched at the crash of broken porcelain.

"Good. I have wanted revenge on you for some time."

Releasing Li—who slid down to the floor—Itzpapalotl lunged for Tez. The Red Ranger leaped back out the door, rolling and springing back up as he hit the sand. Spreading her wings, Itzpapalotl swooped over him and cut off his escape.

"Going to call for help?"

"Don't need it." Tez struck a fighting stance. "What about you?"

A Dark Star caught Tez's sword arm, and another began prying his Tezcatlipoca Sword out of his grip.

"I'll settle for evening the odds," Itzpapalotl said, as the Red Ranger struggled. His maquahuitl fell to the ground with a thunk, and a Dark Star carried it out of his reach. Tez managed to slam his attackers into each other and tore free, facing Itzpapalotl again.

The demon leaped into the air, and Tez raised his arms, palms-down. The ground began to rumble as his hands glowed, but before Tez could summon magma, Itzpapalotl seized him by the shoulders. She yanked him into the air, digging her talons in, and threw him. Tez glimpsed Li's roof just before he slammed into it with a crash.

Rolling, Tez fell against the gutter and began to go over the edge. Quickly, he seized the edge of the roof and caught himself at the last second. He heard Itzpapalotl coming and flipped himself up onto the roof, turning just as the demon slammed him flat. With a triumphant laugh, Itzpapalotl swung Tez around in a circle and threw him off the roof.

Tez tried to catch himself as he fell, and jarred both of his arms all the way up to the shoulder. For a long, scary second, he couldn't breathe. Then he demorphed, and let out a pained grunt. A shadow flitted over Tez, and Itzpapalotl landed on his back, shoving the Red Ranger into the sand.

"Now, where is the Mirror Band?" She crouched closer to him.

Tez spat out a mouthful of sand, and twisted around to look up at the demon. He grinned. "No idea. Gotcha."

Itzpapalotl's eye sockets narrowed. Then Tez rolled over, throwing the demon off-balance. He scrambled out from under her and caught her by the ankles, holding her down as she tried to get up. The demon flailed, kicking up sand as she struggled. She managed to kick Tez in the jaw, gashing his chin open, but he held on.

A blast of smoke shot over the combatants. They broke away from each other, coughing. Eyes watering, Tez grabbed for the demon, but she was out of reach. A bony, wrinkled hand caught him by the upper arm, and then the sand beneath him turned into concrete.

Panting, Tez hacked as the smoke blew away. He was back in San Orlando, in an alley, and Fai Li had him by the arm. It was darker here than in the desert; the monster's eclipse was concentrated over the city. The older man released Tez, and he scrambled to his feet.

"You are not as foolish or selfish as I had thought, Tez Mror."

"Yeah I am." Tez dashed the blood off his chin. "I came back to ask you one more time for whatever it was—the Mirror Band?"

Fai Li looked Tez up and down. A flash of lighting illuminated the Red Ranger: his shirt was tattered around the shoulders, he was covered in grit, and his arms were scraped raw. Thunder grumbled overhead, and it began to rain nearby.

"Your worst quality is also your best. You are as stubborn as a mule."

"Whatever. You need to hide or something; if Itzpapalotl found you before, she can do it again," Tez muttered, wincing as he brushed the sand out of his injuries. Somewhere nearby, sirens began to wail, and Tez sighed. "By the way, sorry about knocking you down when I was a kid. I was having a pretty bad day."

"You are still a kid, but you are forgiven. You did have a point earlier." Tez glanced up at Li, confused. The older man reached behind himself and drew out a velvet pouch. "Six Rangers, and whatever your power comes from, make better guardians than one old man." Opening the pouch, Li drew out a silvery bracelet set with three rectangles of obsidian. He took Tez's hand and set the Mirror Band in it, closing his bloodied fingers over it. "I suspect you already know how to activate it."

"Yeah, actually," Tez breathed. "I do. Thanks." Li only nodded once, and stepped back. He vanished in a puff of smoke.

o◊o

Quentin cracked the Tzitzimitl over the head with his Quetzalcoatl Staff. As the demon staggered and swiped at him, he balanced on the pole and kicked the creature's wrists as it tried to throw ice at him. With a screech, the monster tried to tackle the Green Ranger, but he skipped aside. T Lock's pouring rain made the pavement slick, but he kept his balance.

Dark Stars were trying to keep the others occupied. Whirling, Tammy slashed one across the chest with both fans, and one final kick sent it staggering back. With a whoop, Alexandria flipped herself over two Dark Stars' shoulders, swung around and hurled two kunai right into their featureless faces. They crumpled. Mitch just smashed his way towards Quentin and the demon without anything more than the occasional grunt. Zipping around the group, T Lock slashed at any monsters getting too close to his teammates.

"You fool!" The Tzitzimitl screeched, and hauling back, it drew a long icicle from the air. It hurled the projectile at T Lock, who ducked, and the ice broke against his shoulder. There was a shower of sparks, and the demon took advantage of the moment to toss the Blue Ranger into a wall.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone with your brain size?" Tez's voice startled the monster as well as his teammates. The creature whirled around—right into the Red Ranger's oncoming fist. The demon staggered, and Tez backed up for room.

"Tez!" T Lock shouted. Alexandria couldn't prevent a little noise of horror at the battered Red Ranger, and he shot her an annoyed look.

"What took so long, Red?" The demon demanded, raising its talons. "Scared?"

"Of you? Please." Tez halted, and raised his Encrusted Band. Touching the center jewel, he crossed it with Li's bracelet.

"Mirror Shields Battlizer, activate!"

_Tez is standing inside an erupting volcano. His morph materializes around him in a reddish flash, and then he whirls in place, raising his arms. Silvery obsidian greaves materialize on his calves, and the gold accents on his suit all change to match. The white shoulders of his suit become a Dragon Shield-like chest plate, with a roaring jaguar head dead center. The jaguars on either side of his visor become opaque with black glass outlines. On his forearms, two gleaming round shields materialize, and he drops into a fighting stance._

The monster backed up a step as Tez looked towards it. Shoving aside a Dark Star, T Lock whooped at the sight of the Battlizer. The girls exchanged glances.

"He is going to be _so_ impossible to live with after this," Quentin said, shaking his head.

"You say that as if it was something new," Mitch replied, resting his Mictlantecutli Club across his shoulder.

"Good point."

"You can have the first shot," Tez called to the Tzitzimitl, raising his shields. "That is, if you think you can handle it. If you want to surrender, I'll accept that as well. Oh, and Mitch? Permission to sit this one out."

"Who needs permission?" Mitch leaned against the wall.

"Impossible!" The Tzitzimitl threw a beam of energy at the Red Ranger. Tez caught the blast on his shields, and planting his feet on the pavement, sent the wave right back at the demon. The creature was taken off-guard, and the blast struck it full force. It was flung back with a shriek, and Tez advanced.

The demon drew its power together again, and hurled a massive blast of energy at Tez. The blow slammed into his shields, and he staggered back a step. Laughing, the Tzitzimitl began hurling more giant icicles at him. Tez took them all, staggering back and dropping to one knee.

"Who's winning now?" The demon cackled, advancing. Looking nervous, the other Rangers exchanged glances, wondering if they should step in.

Tez lifted his head with a snap. The Tzitzimitl paused.

"Gotcha again." The shields blazed white, and leaping to his feet, Tez sent the full force of the demon's attacks back at it. The monster howled at the impact, its skin burning white as it flailed. Then it burst with a wave of white light, vaporized instantly.

Tez rose to his feet, and struck a final fighting stance. All that was left of the demon was a cloud of acrid-smelling smoke and a wide scorch mark in the pavement.

o◊o

Tez threw the scissors aside and dropped his head into his hands. Letting out a growl of frustration, he rubbed his forehead—he had a headache. Plus the cut hair everywhere kept making him sneeze.

The Red Ranger was in the locker room of Ernie's, seated on a corner bench, trying to cut what was left of his hair into something not ridiculous. So far he'd only managed to make it worse. He heard footsteps, and turned away from the door.

"Tez?" Alexandria's voice. The Red Ranger looked up and around. Alexandria winced as she got a good look at him, and Tez sighed.

"Do yourself a favor; don't say anything." He turned back to the wall. Alexandria came up beside him, and picked up the scissors.

"Here, I can see what I'm doing." She tipped his head upright and scrutinized his profile for a moment. Tez shoved her hand away.

"No."

"Tez, I do _not_ want to be seen in public with you while you're like this."

"No, I can do it," Tez insisted, grabbing the scissors. The Pink Ranger didn't let go.

"What's wrong, scared I'll clip your ears?" Alexandria teased. Tez didn't answer, and Alexandria rolled her eyes. "Tez, I may not be a good fighter, but I do know how to do this. I won't tell anyone."

Tez looked up at Alexandria for a long moment. Then he let go of the scissors and shrugged. "Whatever you want."

After a few more seconds of looking, Alexandria started snipping. Nobody said anything for a few minutes.

"I am," Tez blurted out. Alexandria paused.

"Pardon?" Tez swallowed hard.

"Scared. Of…getting my ears clipped, I mean. My dad used to cut everyone's hair, and he's really clumsy. That's why I grew it out, actually." Tez was almost as red as his shirt.

"You're kidding," Alexandria said, sounding dangerously delighted. Tez looked around and fixed her with a gimlet glare.

"If you tell anyone—_anyone_." Alexandria put up her hands.

"I solemnly promise not to tell a soul," she said, though she was still grinning.

"You'd better not. I'm not scared to knock you down just because you're a girl."

"Okay, okay, I get it, now let me finish," the Pink Ranger said, turning Tez's head back around.

o◊o

Trivia: The only reason I gave Tez long hair in the first place was to cut it all off at some point. Sometimes it was the monster slashing at his throat and missing, sometimes it was taken off and shown to his teammates as proof that the demons really had Tez, and one time it was him doing it himself out of spite because the wrong person complimented it (it's complicated).


	19. Chapter 19: Yay, Family Drama

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Saban, this team's premise belongs to WolfsbaneX, you know the drill. And I was unable to even log in yesterday, but then I think everyone was. It was weird.

o◊

"Why are we here again?" Tez asked, as the Rangers walked along San Orlando's public beach. It was nearly empty, it being a weekday, and the five original Aztec Rangers were heading for a blocked-off section.

"Quentin said we could watch Sonora Seven filming today," T Lock replied. Tez threw up his hands and turned around.

"Hey! Alexandria caught him by the elbow. "It could be fun."

"A cop show? Fun? Only in how stupid it is."

"Just come on," Alexandria said, dragging him onward.

"Just this once, I feel for you," Mitch put in.

"Thanks, you're a great help," Tez grumped. Soon they reached the fenced-off section of the beach. Crew men were scurrying around, adjusting various pieces of large equipment. Alexandria drew in a huge gasp as she looked through the chaos to the actors.

"Who's the noisy lady?" T Lock interrupted, pointing to a slightly short woman in her thirties or forties, who was loudly arguing with a crew member, complete with wide, sweeping gesticulations.

"Vincentia Valdez," Alexandria said, and giggled a little at the terrified look on the crewman's face. "She's the loud, funny matchmaker kind of lady. Mostly she pals around with Kelly—"

"Just shut up, will you?" Mitch snapped. The other five glanced at him, startled by his vehemence. The Black Ranger turned and walked away from the group, shoving his hands in his pockets. He stopped by the edge of the surf and stood there, facing the other way.

"What's his problem?" T Lock asked, looking at the others.

"Want them in chronological order, or by importance?" Tez replied.

"We're talking about Mitch, not you or me," Tammy put in, folding her arms. Tez just glared at her, and Tammy rolled her eyes.

Alexandria turned around again to see Vincentia looking in their direction, frowning. Clapping her hands over her mouth, Alexandria let out a squeal of excitement. Rolling his eyes, Tez started to wander off. Vincentia's face lit up in recognition, and she brushed through the passing cast and crew members.

"Mitch!" Vincentia called, and the Black Ranger froze. Tammy closed Alexandria and T Lock's slack mouths. With the expression of a man facing the electric chair, Mitch turned around. Vincentia quickly caught him in a hug, which he endured with shut eyes.

"Hi, Mom," Mitch said flatly. Only Tez's quick save prevented Alexandria from her knees giving way.

"Hey, chill," T Lock said anxiously, pulling the Pink Ranger upright and trying to feel her wrist pulse.

"Mitch, it's been so long—you've grown so much!" Vincentia gushed, and releasing Mitch, she looked him up and down. "You're practically a man now! I can only imagine what your sisters look like!"

"Why would you care what we look like?" Mitch snapped. "When did you start caring about me or Dad or anyone else?" Vincentia gave him a hurt look.

"Mitch, none of us can change the past, but—" She began, but Mitch cut her off.

"When's my birthday?"

"Mitch—"

"You don't even know, do you?" Mitch laughed bitterly. "If you want a happy little reunion, at least pretend you care about us more than the cameras!"

Mitch turned and stormed off the beach. He shoved a couple of tweenage girls over in passing, but didn't even notice. Without as much as a glance back at the film crew, Vincentia took off after her son.

"Oh no, not again," Quentin began, just as someone shouted his name. It was one of the cameramen, and he looked peeved.

"This happens often?" Tez asked incredulously.

"She gets into trouble," Quentin said with a hasty shrug. "Look, I have to—"

"I'll get her," T Lock offered, and sprinted after the actress. Looking relieved, Quentin hurried back to work.

"Is the actual show this dramatic?" Tammy asked Alexandria. She didn't reply; she was still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

o◊o

Mitch rounded a corner and stopped to listen. Vincentia was still calling his name somewhere behind him. He started moving again, this time slowly and quietly. His sneakers scuffed the cracked pavement, and he could still hear the woman's sandals slapping as she walked.

"Mitch? Mitch, come back," Vincentia called. "Why can't you just grow up, Mitch?"

The Black Ranger shivered a little; why was it so cold all of a sudden? Oh no. He stopped short, and ran a hand over his face. Why now, of all times?

With a sigh, Mitch held up his hands and concentrated. The Aztec seals slowly appeared on his palms, black and unglowing, and as they formed, so did a shadowy policeman standing in front of him, one hand on his throat.

"Who are you and what happened?" Mitch asked.

"Lieutenant Rico Monterey. We were investigating a missing person case in the old railroad tunnel, and found demons. My partners are still alive—I think."

"Yep," Mitch said, after a moment. "I'd know otherwise."

"Mitch?" Oh Mictlan, no. Mitch turned to see Vincentia and T Lock standing behind him, both goggle-eyed. The ghost only glanced at the other two.

"Please, go to the station—or the Rangers, if you can find them. I don't know how long the demons will keep the Mrors alive."

"Wait—Mror?" T Lock interrupted, pushing past Vincentia. The actress grabbed him and shoved him aside with a glare.

"Leo and Pedro Mror, my partner and his son." Mitch shut his eyes.

"Of course. Understood." Mitch ignored the startled sound from his mother. He spoke in a low voice. "Is there anything I can do to help you sleep better?" Rico glanced down at his feet.

"Let's leave," T Lock said, taking Vincentia by the arm. The woman shook him off.

"My son is a ghost whisperer, idiot; I'm not going anywhere!"

"Tell Anita, Leo if it's a boy, Zoe for a girl." Mitch nodded, and put a hand on the ghost's forehead.

"Rest in peace, Rico Monterey." With a sound like a sigh, the ghost vanished. Without another word, Mitch headed the other way, down the alley.

"Mitch, wait!" Vincentia called.

"People will die if I don't hurry, so leave me alone!" The Black Ranger yelled, not looking back. Vincentia moved to follow him, but felt a firm hand on her elbow.

"Sorry ma'am, we're going back to the set," T Lock said. Vincentia opened her mouth to argue, but stopped at the stony expression on the teen's face. "_Now_."

o◊o

Officer Leo Mror tested the chain around his arms again. No; none of the links were weak enough to break, and they were fastened securely to the scrap metal all around him. He glanced past the Dark Stars at Pedro. His oldest son was looking down at the ground, biting his lower lip. The air rippled with heat from the massive pit of magma in the middle of the cavern, and both humans were bathed in sweat.

"Tlachinolli!" One Tzitzimitl, whose body was covered in silvery circuitry, yelled. It came out of the shadows, and its companion, a magma-like creature, turned to it. "Those humans shot one of the molds! We'll have to recast the entire left arm casing!"

"How much will this slow us down?"

"Several days at least."

"Calm yourself, sister. They will repay us for it," the demon soothed, casting an evil smirk at the two prisoners.

"Not likely!" Pedro retorted. "You think the Power Rangers won't notice this place?"

"Dark Stars, make him shut up," Tlachinolli ordered, with a dismissive gesture. One of the creatures punched Pedro in the stomach, and he doubled over with a grunt.

At that moment, the magma bubbling in the pit spurted upwards in a fountain, showering the nearest row of Dark Stars with fire. They shrieked as they burst into flames, and began running around in a panic.

"What was that? Teocuitlatl?" The fiery demon looked to her fellow. The mecha demon was looking around the cave, arms raised.

"He's right, you know," a new voice broke in. The demons whirled around to see the six Aztec Rangers standing on the other side of the lava pit, weapons drawn. The Red Ranger was already in his Battlizer, Mirror Shields at the ready. "We noticed."

Holding out one hand, Tez's palm glowed red, and the magma exploded towards the demons. Quickly, Tlachinolli threw up her arms, and the lava hardened into obsidian in front of her. Taking off, Teocuitlatl swooped towards the Rangers from above, shooting electrical bolts from her clawtips. The Dark Stars swarmed the group at the same time.

"Why do they always try this?" Tammy asked, slashing a Dark Star with both fans. It stumbled back into Quentin's staff, and he whacked it into a wall. Tez was busy deflecting the electricity into the Dark Stars, vaporizing them in ones and twos.

"Dunno. They're stupid?"

"Why do you guys always start conversations during fights?" T Lock asked, stabbing a Dark Star in the gut with his Tlaloc Claws.

"Bad habit?" The Pink Ranger shrugged and threw a kunai, hitting Teocuitlatl in the leg. As the Rangers fought, Tlachinolli darted across the room and seized Pedro by the throat. Dragging him to his feet, she turned back to the fight.

"Rangers!" The fighting paused as everyone looked. Mror yanked at his chains, but couldn't break free. Tlachinolli smirked. "Drop your weapons or I'll rip his throat out."

"No, you won't," Mitch replied.

"What—" Tez began.

"If you kill either of them, you won't have a hostage, and we'll be mad. You're bluffing."

"Oh, really?" The demon slashed Pedro across the stomach, and he fell to his knees with a gurgle. With a cry, Tez sent a wave of lava over his brother's head at the demon. She just laughed and hardened it.

"Genius," Quentin muttered to Mitch, and clenched his fists. Green light showed between his fingers. A massive wind suddenly yanked the flying demon out of her course and slammed her into her fellow. The two tumbled away, and Pedro fell to the ground. Summoning a wave of molten metal from the pit, Tez transformed it into energy and vaporized the remaining Dark Stars.

"Tlachinolli," the other demon panted, as the Rangers charged. Tez slashed his father and brother's chains apart as he passed, and Officer Mror darted to his son. The younger policeman was white-faced and gasping, and blood pooled in the dirt around him. Tammy dropped to her knees beside them both, and put a gloved hand on the injured man. Hot steam hissed from her palms.

"No!" The fiery demon screamed, but Teocuitlatl caught her by the arms. The magma demon shrieked as the air rippled, and the two merged together into one demon. With a rumble, the new creature grew giant-sized, ripping through the cave roof with a crash. Debris showered down on the humans, and Tammy dragged the two policemen safely out of the way.

"Azteca Zords, emerge!" Quentin yelled.

"Would you _please_—" Tez was cut off by the monster trying to stomp on them. With a grunt, the monster clambered out of the cave and turned toward San Orlando, shaking off the dirt and rocks. The Azteca Zords blocked its path, the Crocodile snapping at the monster's legs as it got too close.

"Where's Tammy?" Mitch asked, as the Rangers leaped into their cockpits.

"Getting your cop family to a hospital," the White Ranger retorted, as the Fox Zord dove into the hole.

"Hurry up, everyone else fight," Tez ordered, as the Zords faced the monster.

Opening the Fox Zord's mouth, Tammy sprang down and caught Officer Mror by the arms. He carried his son into the Zord, and it shot out into the open again. Nipping at the monster's heels as it passed, the White Ranger's Zord headed into town.

"Don't need a hospital," Pedro rasped. He wasn't bleeding anymore, and the color was coming back into his dirty face.

"I'm the doctor, and I say you do," Tammy retorted. Officer Mror looked more closely at the White Ranger, frowning.

"You don't sound old enough to be a doctor." Tammy twisted around in her seat.

"Stop nitpicking and let me drive! Please!"

o◊o

"Why do you always grow big?" T Lock asked the monster, as the Crocodile Zord snapped at its cape. "It never works." The Snake Zord twisted around the demon's ankles, and sank its fangs into the monster's calf.

"If at first you don't succeed," the monster retorted, whirling and clawing a white gash across Quentin's Zord's nose.

"Then think of something else," Mitch finished for it, in the same sing-song tone. The Eagle Zord came down on the back of the Tzitzimitl's neck and latched on with both feet.

"Hold it still, guys!" Tez ordered, backing the Jaguar Zord up.

"Be careful," Alexandria called anxiously, as the Dove Zord began pecking at the star demon's eyes.

Tez charged and rammed right into the Tzitzimitl, throwing the demon flat on its back. The bird Zords got out of the way just in time, but the Crocodile was trapped beneath the demon. With a metallic roar it tossed the creature aside. The Jaguar Zord bit into the Tzitzimitl's throat, and sparks began to pour out.

"Thar she blows!" T Lock shouted, retreating rapidly. The Jaguar leaped free just as the Tzitzimitl exploded, and the five Zords struck a pose.

o◊o

"Quentin! Where have you been?" The head cinematographer yelled, as the Rangers arrived at the studio. The Green Ranger winced, and climbed out of Tammy's car.

"Monster attack!" He shouted back.

"Is anyone else gone?" The man gestured around the soundstage, which was a hive of movement.

"Better get the chewing-out over with," Quentin muttered, and headed through the crowd. Vincentia stopped yelling at the director as she saw the teens pile out of the car.

"Mitch!"

"No," the Black Ranger said, getting back into the car, shutting the door and locking it. The actress stopped up short next to the car.

"Mitch, wait." Her normal tone of voice drew several startled looks from the rest of the crew. The Black Ranger folded his arms and slumped back in his seat.

"Mitch, she's serious," Alexandria said. The pink light from her hands turned her T-shirt tangerine. "She just wants to talk to you."

"I hate you," Mitch muttered, unlocking the door. Alexandria looked upset, and he added, "But I hate everyone, so don't take it personally." Climbing out of the car, Mitch looked his mother in the eye. She took a deep breath.

"Over here," Vincentia said, gesturing to an empty corner. They walked, Mitch staying well away from her.

"Yay, family drama," Tez mumbled.

o◊o

Itzpapalotl looked around the wreckage. Her Dark Stars were busily picking through the debris. So far, they'd dragged out several large pieces of molded metal. The demon smiled. Those two Tzitzimime hadn't finished their mission, but they'd gotten far enough. Soon she'd have something to deal with the Rangers' Megazord.

o◊o

Trivia: Tez is actually the youngest of four boys; between Pedro and him come Raphael and Cal. Their mother was killed in a car crash when he was ten. Also, up until last night, Tez's Dad had no first name.


	20. Chapter 20: Meep

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or the premise of Aztec Storm.

Yes, yes I am a few hours early. With all the crazy issues this site seems to be having lately, I decided to upload while I still could. Besides, it balances out last week.

o◊o

T Lock dropped into a chair in Ernie's, letting out a deep sigh and running his hands through his hair. His backpack thumped heavily on the floor beside him, the books inside falling against each other. Alexandria glanced up, pausing with her nail polish brush hovering over her hand.

"Homework attack?" It was very quiet in Ernie's, being a week night. Quentin was busy at the set, Tammy had the night off, and Tez was probably training somewhere. Mitch sat in a corner, as usual, doodling in a notepad.

"Everything. My grades are dropping, my parents are about to ground me, and training's going nowhere, combat or magic—though maybe that would be different if Tlaloc paid any attention to me nowadays!"

"What's wrong with Tlaloc?" Mitch asked, sliding forward out of his corner seat.

"Wife finally showed up, and I haven't seen either of them for days. I tried to go talk to him yesterday night, but…" T Lock shifted uncomfortably. "He was busy."

"That's one problem solved, at least," Mitch said, with a wry half-smile. A drip of bubblegum pink polish dripped on Alexandria's hand, and she made a startled noise. Wiping it off with a napkin, the Pink Ranger glanced over at the bookbag, and winced.

"You're gonna try to do all of that tonight?"

"I should get started, at least," T Lock sighed, and pulled out a wide hardback. Seeing the title, Mitch quirked an eyebrow.

"Aztec mythology? Don't see why you've got a problem there."

"If the dear," T Lock checked the cover, "Doctor Desmond Hartnell, PhD, had known how to write readable English, I wouldn't." T Lock opened the book, and began reading, running his finger along the lines of text as he went. After a moment, Alexandria went back to painting her nails.

"Huh," T Lock said after a long silence. Neither of his teammates reacted. "You guys remember that baby Itzpapalotl adopted?"

"Why're you asking?" Alexandria asked, glancing up. She began to shake her hands, and Mitch slid away from her to avoid the pink flecks.

"I think I know why she did it. Itzpapalotl used to have a job, like the Teotl—she'd take care of childbirth and dead babies. According to this book," he pointed to a page, "She was actually in charge of a level of Aztec heaven called Tamoanchan. Most of the time she was pretty benevolent."

"Then why is she trying to eat people?" Mitch folded his arms.

"New Years make her go crazy. Actually, it's weird she's been this dangerous…" T Lock trailed off. Alexandria stopped shaking her hands, and rested her chin on her palm.

"Then, if…Itzpapalotl's like the other Teotl, just crazier…"

"You're smarter than you look, T Lock," Mitch mused. The Blue Ranger was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the insult.

"I'm going to ask the Teotl," the Blue Ranger said, sweeping his homework back into his bag.

"No, you stay here, I'll do it," Alexandria said, standing up. "You've got enough to do."

"Thanks."

"It's fine!" Alexandria trotted away. Then all three Rangers' morphers sounded. Aztec Pink skidded to a halt, and all of the teens exchanged a weary glance. Gathering their things, they left.

o◊o

Tezozomoc stood in the middle of the street. It was nearly empty, and the street lights were just coming on. With a wave of its talons, Tezozomoc drew all the cars parked on the street towards it. Bringing its hands together, it chuckled as two of the cars impacted with an explosion.

"Magnetism, huh?" Tezozomoc turned around to see T Lock standing behind him, morphed and hitting the kick stand on his Hurricane Cycle. The Blue Ranger started towards him, raising his right hand and making his Aztec seal glow. The sky rumbled. "Fun—but will it be enough to help you defeat six experienced Power Rangers?"

"Nope," Quentin put in, coming up beside his teammate. Alexandria and Tammy arrived along with them, parking in unison.

"Especially since we have a new weapon," Tez added from the opposite direction, making Citlalachtli jump and whirl around. Tez held up his Mirror Band.

"You're stupider than I thought," Tezozomoc replied, raising its talons.

"Oh, really? Mirror Shields Battlizer, activate!" There was a silvery-red flash, and Tez raised his shields.

"Precisely—what is that Battlizer made of?" Tezozomoc flicked its wrist, and Tez was yanked into the air. Swinging around, the Tzitzimitl slammed Tez into his teammates, bowling them over. They scrambled apart, Quentin the first one up.

"Quetzalcoatl Staff!"

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" Quentin's strike stopped an inch from Tezozomoc's face. The Green Ranger pulled at his staff, but it wouldn't move. Then it flew out of his hands and whacked him across the face, sending him to the ground. Tezozomoc caught it.

"There's no metal in lightning, monster," T Lock retorted, and pointed. His hand blazed blue, and a lightning bolt crackled out of the sky. Tezozomoc ducked aside just in time, and the lightning made a crater in the pavement where it had been standing.

"You know what? Neither does lava," Tez panted, as his battlizer deactivated. He threw out a hand, and the ground began to rumble.

"Can you do something that doesn't wreck the city?" Quentin snapped, raising his own arms. A gust of wind buffeted the monster, which staggered. Another bolt of lightning struck, and this time T Lock whooped as it hit.

"Bulls-eye!" He punched the air.

"Shut up," Tez snapped, getting back up. He spotted Mitch leaning against a wall. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing?"

Tez charged over, seized Mitch by the arm, and threw him towards the monster. The Black Ranger stumbled into Alexandria, who caught him.

"Would you stop that?" The Black Ranger snapped, shaking free and turning to face Tez.

"We're in the middle of a fight, so fight and don't argue with me!" Tez pushed Mitch aside and caught the monster's talons between his wrists. Kicking the monster in the shin, the Red Ranger whirled around and tornado-kicked it in the head.

"Hey, you're the one roughing me up, not the other way around," Mitch retorted, catching the Tzitzimitl by an arm. Alexandria latched onto the other and clung to it as the demon struggled.

"So now it's my fault you won't fight, is that it?" Tez backed up, took a running start and kicked Tezozomoc in the chest with both feet. It fell back, and Quentin flipped onto its gut. There was a shower of sparks, and Quentin somersaulted back off the monster again.

"Would you both shut up and concentrate?" The Green Ranger panted.

"Who asked you to butt in?" The Red Ranger demanded, as Quentin sprang to his feet. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah? We're all on the same team, so it concerns me."

"If you'd ever asked me nicely—" Mitch muttered, but Tez wheeled on him.

"SHUT UP!"

"Tez, kill the monster?" Alexandria asked, still hanging onto the demon's arm.

"Pretty please?" Tammy put in, catching Tezozomoc's other arm as it took a swing at the Pink Ranger.

"Move."

The Pink Ranger jumped back as Tez swung around, left arm extended. Molten lava exploded from his palm, quickly enveloping the monster in fire. It screamed once before it exploded, throwing all five Rangers to the ground.

They scrambled up, backing away from the smoking remnants. Tez looked over at Quentin.

"How was that?"

"Oh, _now_ you want my opinion." The bone cape tore through the clouds and clattered to the ground, and the transformation began. The Rangers forgot their argument long enough to react.

"Azteca Zords, emerge! Combine!"

_The six Zords are running through the jungle. The Fox and Crocodile fold up, their heads forming the feet, their bodies the legs. The Dove and Eagle's wings slide back and fold into the upper arms, their heads becoming the fists. The Jaguar crouches, and his limbs slide into the newly-formed Megazord limbs. The Snake Zord leaps into the air and splits open, attaching to the Megazord's body like armor. The Jaguar's head drops back, and the Snake's lands there instead. Its jaw drops, revealing a silvery face with gold-glowing eyes._

_"Sun Ascension Megazord!"_

"Okay, just a warning: the next person to touch my console gets pounded," Tez said, as the Megazord turned on the monster.

"A giant robot? You are complete idiots," the creature chuckled, and raised a talon.

"Nope!" Two lightning bolts slammed into the creature from either side, and it shrieked.

"Megazord Tepoztopilli! I have an idea—T Lock, electrify the spear," Tez said, as the monster recovered.

"Right-o, fearless leader! Lightning Burst!" The Megazord raised the spear over its head, and spikes of lightning struck it from all sides. Swinging it around, the Megazord stabbed the demon in the gut, and the lightning arced across its body.

"Bye now!" T Lock yelled, as the monster exploded.

Just as the Rangers were getting ready to disassemble the Megazord, there was a rumble. Turning back around, the Megazord looked up into the cloudy heavens. Tez rose up in his seat.

"What in—"

Through the clouds fell a huge, dull grey Megazord, landing with a thump in front of the Rangers. Its armor was a patchwork of stained metal, but its eyes glowed dangerously blue. It took a step, flattening a warehouse, and raised its arms. Instead of hands, the thing had a set of huge talons, with guns mounted above them.

"Meep," Alexandria squeaked.

"Meep too," T Lock added, his voice shaking.

"Get a grip, you two. Tammy, give us some fog to hide behind," Tez ordered. Nodding, the White Ranger put both hands on her console. White light shot through the glass, and thick mist wafted out of the Megazord's vents, quickly filling the battlefield. As it did, the Sun Ascension Megazord slid back down the street, moving silently away from its opponent.

Two beams of blue light cut through the fog, sweeping back and forth as the evil Megazord searched for Aztec Storm.

"What happens if Alexandria tries an attack?" Quentin hissed.

"Don't whisper; what good would an emotion attack do against a giant robot controlled by demons?" Tez retorted.

"Just a suggestion. Okay, I'll go for it. Tornado Wing!"

A whirlwind of green light blazed around the spear, and the Megazord hurled the energy at its opposite. The evil Megazord was picked up and flung clean out of the warehouse district, landing in the desert with a boom.

"Yeah!" T Lock shouted, as the Sun Ascension Megazord followed into the wilderness. It shot another blast at the demonic robot, whipping up a sandstorm around it. Despite the attack, the evil Megazord struggled to its feet. Then looking up, it raised an arm and fired a torpedo.

It hit, and for a second, all of the Megazord's systems went dead. Then they flickered back to life, and began bleeping and screeching in alarm. The Megazord began to fall sideways, but a few quick steps from Tammy and T Lock, and they stayed upright. There was a massive crater in the Megazord's chest.

Turning towards them, the evil Megazord went into a spin. Its claws flashed as it slashed and hacked at the Sun Ascension Megazord, tearing through the hull plating and gouging out wires. Lunging, the Megazord caught its opponent by the wrist, stopping it.

"Quit it!" Tez roared. The Aztec Megazord began to twist the other robot's arm back. They didn't even see the evil Megazord's other gun rise up to their head. Then it fired, and the systems failed again. Looking out, Alexandria stifled a shriek as she saw their Megazord's head thump to the sand. The golden light in its eyes faded and died.

"We can work with this," Tez said, as they let go of their opposite and staggered back. All of their consoles screeched alarms at them, flashing and sparking wildly. All of his teammates held on for dear life as the Megazord swayed.

"Tez, we need to evacuate," Quentin retorted.

"No! We can't give up!" There was a clang, and a horrible tearing sound. Then the other Megazord's claws smashed down through their windshield, dragging wires and circuitry with them. Tammy tackled T Lock to the floor as a chunk of the ceiling fell, crushing his console.

"Oh, can't we?" Mitch yelled, standing up. The Megazord dropped to its knees, belching black smoke, and the Black Ranger fell against his chair. Pulling himself out, he tackled Tez and leaped out of the cockpit. The others followed at once, Tammy catching Alexandria and T Lock by the arms as she went.

They landed in the dark desert, rolling as they hit the ground. As the Rangers scrambled to their feet, their Megazord exploded, showering them with debris. The evil Megazord waited until the smoke blew away, and bent down to examine what was left. Then it rose and turned toward the city.

"Oh no you _don't!_" Tez screamed, drawing his Tezcatlipoca Sword. He charged after the Megazord, but T Lock and Alexandria caught him by the arms.

"Tez, don't—"

**"Let go of me!"** Tez shook them off, and darting out of reach, pointed his sword at the pair. "If you want to run and hide until this is over, fine, I can't fight all of you, but I'm going to do my job!"

"Tez, it's no use!" Tammy said, coming right up to his swordtip.

"Your point, jailbird?" The White Ranger flinched. Quentin started to approach, but Tez turned on him. "Don't even open your mouth, American."

"Mictlantecutli Club." The Rangers all turned around. Resting his club across a shoulder, Mitch stepped through his teammates and to Tez's side. The ground trembled, and the evil Megazord took a chunk out of a skyscraper.

"Mitch?"

"I'm supposed to apologize in advance, I think. Eh, I'm a nonconformist." Mitch shrugged, and slammed his club into the back of Tez's head. The Red Ranger crumpled, and Mitch whacked him again as he demorphed.

"Mitch!" Alexandria cried, horrified, as the Rangers ran to their leader.

"Just making sure. Tammy can fix it, right?" Mitch sent his Mictlantecutli Club away again. There was a green flash, and the Rangers looked up to see a beam of light shoot across the sky, slamming into the evil Megazord.

"Oh, good," Quentin sighed, throwing Tez over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. The other Teotl swarmed out of the sky, surrounding the evil Megazord. With a puff of darkness, it disappeared. The lights stayed for a moment, confused, and then headed straight for the Rangers.

The Teotl materialized around the Rangers, and Tezcatlipoca immediately snatched Tez out of Quentin's grasp.

"Back to base, now. We'll talk there," the Teotl ordered. "Take our hands." Each Ranger took their mentor's hand, and they all transformed into light streaks.

o◊o

Trivia: The Shukkeger evil Megazord was called the Dai Oōtoko Kami, and it was controlled by the spirits of all the deceased Tzitzimime.


	21. Chapter 21: While I Still Have My Powers

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Saban. Aztec Storm belongs to WolfsbaneX.

o◊o

T Lock caught a handful of wires as the massive Acuallizord—which was just "evil Zord" in Nahuatl, but then nobody had felt terribly creative at that point—took another step. The Blue Ranger swayed with the movement, banging his shin on a pipe, and fumbled in his bag. Pulling out a round red-and-silver device, he pressed it against the wall and activated the clamps. The thing attached with a sucking sound, and T Lock went back to climbing.

"How far are you, T Lock?" Quentin's voice came through his morpher. The Acuallizord turned quickly, and T Lock only just caught himself. His hands were slick inside his gloves, and he was panting. "I think I've found the main control unit. There's nobody in here—I think Itzpapalotl's automated this thing."

"Great. I don't know—I think I'm still in a leg," T Lock replied. "I'll find you. Save Tezcatlipoca's detonators for the important stuff."

"Right-ho!" The passage tightened, and T Lock slid his bag up ahead of himself to fit. It was still tight…very tight…T Lock really didn't want to get stuck inside this thing. No, stop thinking about it, just chill and focus on the mission. Gah, trying _not_ to think about it only made it worse. A vent blasted him with hot air as he passed, briefly distracting him. Then he heard movement above him, and Quentin caught him by the wrist.

"That was quick," the Green Ranger said, pulling T Lock into the larger, but still packed room. It was full of wires and computers and flashing lights, but there were no controls to be seen. He could see several detonators already in place.

"Okay, there's no way we can control this thing, then?" T Lock took up his bag, and checked his remaining detonators. Five out of twenty he'd brought. Well, this thing couldn't fight very well on one leg in any case.

"Yep, looks like. I've already started—see anything that looks important and un-wired to explode?" Quentin gestured, as the Acuallizord fired a few shots. T Lock winced, and hoped none of the Teotl had been hit. He spotted an upward-going tunnel, and went for it. Quentin dug into the Blue Ranger's bag, stopping him up short.

"Hey, where are yours?"

"Used them up already."

"Then can you hurry up? I-I don't really like this whole narrow-places thing." Quentin grabbed a pair, and headed off the other way as T Lock headed up the pipe.

As T Lock finished attaching his next-to-last detonator, he heard Quentin yell. Scooting back to the tunnel, he looked down to see him struggling with a Dark Star. The Blue Ranger paused for a moment, tossed the bag into the depths of the machine, and dropped down to help him.

"Tlaloc Claws!" Three swift slashes and the Dark Star collapsed into dust. "How did that get in here?" Quentin, who'd fallen into a tangle of wires, pulled himself upright and pointed.

"Shut up, more!" T Lock spun around to see more Dark Stars emerging from the workings of the giant robot.

"Okay, how about that emergency exit?" Scanning the room, T Lock spotted a patch of blank wall. Quentin summoned his staff, and began following T Lock to the outer hull. He slammed a Dark Star into a computer as it got too close, and the machine fizzled and died.

T Lock began slicing through the wall. Like when he'd cut his way inside, it took ten long minutes to get through the armored hull. His Tlaloc Claws had been the best choice for getting inside with Tez still out, which was why he'd been one of the two picked for this mission. As T Lock finally breached it, an icy wind blasted in his face, spraying his visor with raindrops. A flash of lightning lit up his work from behind, just as a panel exploded inside the evil Zord.

"Um, oops," Quentin said, spinning his staff.

"Oops?" T Lock's voice trembled embarrassingly. Quentin spun around, whacking a Dark Star across the head as he flipped his staff over his shoulder.

"Please keep working!" He yelled. T Lock had three sides of the hole cut by now. The Acuallizord fired its guns again—the flashes nearly blinded T Lock—and then there was a blue explosion outside. T Lock's suit and claws vanished, and he lost his balance. Quentin's hand caught him by the back of the shirt, and T Lock only gashed his hands on the hole.

"What—"

"Tlaloc must be down," Quentin said grimly. "Let's get this over with before I lose my powers, too."

"We'll need something else to detonate the bombs," T Lock replied, turning around. Quentin shoved past him and began whacking and prying their door open. A Dark Star seized T Lock by the shoulder, and the Blue Ranger swung around to punch him. "Um, um, um…"

Then an idea hit, and shoving a Dark Star back, T Lock grabbed a handful of wires. With a grunt, he yanked them loose, showering himself with sparks. Gritting his teeth, he slammed the wires into a panel, which immediately began to overheat. One detonator began to glow, and as T Lock ran back, it exploded, spraying magma everywhere.

"That'll work," Quentin panted, finally forcing their ersatz door open. Wind whipped into the Acuallizord, and T Lock turned back towards it. Quentin caught him by the arm and dragged him to it. The panel exploded as they jumped, still holding on to each other. Quentin threw out his arms, and his palms blazed green.

A gust of wind caught the falling boys, snatching them away from the Acuallizord. It staggered, swinging a massive talon at them, as fire erupted from the hole. Stopping, it paused. Something rumbled inside it, and the detonators began going off. With a huge roar, the Acuallizord exploded.

Flaming chunks of metal flew everywhere, and T Lock yelled in pain as one gashed him across the arm. Quentin took a hit to the helmet, and the light from his hands faded. The two began to free fall.

"Don't you dare!" T Lock screamed, catching his teammate by the shoulder and smacking him across the helmet. "Don't you _dare_ get us killed!"

Then a pink light shot into them, and they stopped falling abruptly. A pair of flaming arms wrapped around the two, and T Lock quickly covered his eyes. The pink flames hurt, and he screamed as they shot towards the pavement. Quentin groaned, but his suit protected him from the fire.

They touched down, and T Lock bounded out of Xochiquetzal's grasp. He slapped at his burning clothes, but the rain put the flames out before he could. Setting Quentin down, Xochiquetzal turned around as what was left of the Acuallizord collapsed. The noise was deafening, and T Lock was thrown off his feet by the impact.

The pouring rain and distant noises of battle seemed almost quiet in the aftermath of the explosion. The smoke drifted away, and the flames died down. Quentin moaned and sat up, holding his head.

"Well," T Lock said, looking down at himself. His shirt was covered in black scorch marks, and it was tattered around the waist where Xochiquetzal had caught him. His skin was already blistering. "That was easier than I thought it would be. Oh no—Tlaloc!" And the Blue Ranger charged off.

o◊o

"Think, think, think—how do I attack these guys with empathy?" Alexandria hissed to herself, tossing a Xochiquetzal Arrow nervously. Two Tzitzimime had her cornered in an alley, with four or five Dark Stars along as backup. One of the creatures was covered in eyeballs, and every time Alexandria looked at it, she began to feel woozy. The other had a kind of Sabertooth Tiger theme, with two huge fangs that stretched past its lower jaw.

"You can't, that's why you're going to die!" The eyeball Tzitzimitl laughed. It made a grab for Alexandria, but she ducked and somersaulted out of reach. "The only thing we feel is hunger!"

"Hunger isn't an emotion—never mind, wait…" Alexandria stood up straight suddenly. The Tzitzimime paused, confused by the change. The Dark Stars didn't react. With a casual air, Alexandria raised her palms. "No emotions, huh? This might be a bit of a shock for you, then."

Pink light shot out of Alexandria's hands and enveloped the demons. Thinking fast, the Pink Ranger poured everything she'd been feeling—terror, exhaustion, anger, frustration—into the blast. The two demons recoiled, shrieking, as the new emotions swept through their minds.

As the creatures tried to cope, Alexandria drew two Xochiquetzal Arrows, and charged them. She flipped over their heads, driving the kunai home into their throats, and landed on one knee. Turning around, she folded her arms and grinned as the two Tzitzimime choked. They crumpled.

With a little giggle of fierce delight, Alexandria turned on the Dark Stars. She barely had to try this time—these creatures had barely any minds to speak of. One good dose of emotion, and their heads exploded into dust.

Alexandria came out of the alley right into a wave of Tammy's fog. It was very hot, steaming up her visor, and the Pink Ranger could hear screams. Raising her hands, she picked out the demons' minds—and winced. There were several Tzitzimime scattered along the street, writhing and howling in pain.

Something shot past Alexandria, and she recognized Tammy's aura. She was getting tired and distinctly grumpy, but still intent on the fight. The White Ranger slit a Tzitzimitl's throat, ending its shrieks with a shower of sparks, and turned to her teammate. She flicked her fan shut.

"Are you steaming them to death?" Alexandria asked, looking the monsters over. She didn't know whether to be impressed or creeped out, but she was leaning toward the former. There were no civilian corpses on the street.

"It's hot, but not that hot. Whatever's in this stuff that heals people seems to hurt the demons. Go figure, I guess—I've never tried this much at once. You're holding up?"

"Yeah," Alexandria panted. "Where's Mitch?"

"Far side of the district. Follow the ghosts if you want to find him."

"Ghosts?"

"You'll see." Tammy darted off into the roiling mist, and another Tzitzimitl went silent. With a little shiver, Alexandria headed away. The heat was getting to her, even with her suit. There were more Dark Stars in these streets, and Alexandria slowed down a lot to take them out. She stuck to her Xochiquetzal Arrows—the emotion burst attack was cool, but tiring.

Then she rounded a corner, and stopped up short. There was a Tzitzimitl in the middle of the street, being shot at by a group of semitransparent cops. Their bullets trailed darkness, and each hit drew sparks. Mitch stood behind them, hands extended and unmoving. After a moment's hesitation, Alexandria started throwing kunai at the monster.

It exploded, and the ghost cops sprang up. They ran past—one through—Alexandria, and engaged the Dark Stars approaching them. Mitch stayed where he was, and Alexandria ran up to him. There, she spotted a few more ghosts—some civilians, some policemen—fighting other monsters nearby.

"How are you doing that?" Mitch didn't even look at her. When he spoke, his words were slow and measured.

"Does this look like a good time to talk?" Up close, Alexandria saw that his hands shook.

"Sorry. Back into action!" And summoning more Xochiquetzal Arrows, the Pink Ranger headed for the nearest Tzitzimitl. Mitch still didn't move.

o◊o

Inside the demonic dimension, Itzpapalotl was back in humanoid form. It was the only form she ever took in the presence of her adopted son. She was holding him now, staring at the battle in San Orlando intently.

As one Tzitzimitl let out a particularly piercing shriek, the baby's eyes snapped open. They were an unnatural, brilliant blue, like the demon Queen's own. A startled expression crossed his face as more explosions tossed the monster about. As he began to cry, Itzpapalotl looked down.

"Hush, Izel, it's all right," she soothed, resting him against her shoulder and patting his back. "Just an explosion." He kept crying—his voice had already lost his newborn hoarseness. Itzpapalotl paused, and looked more closely at the demon.

"Was she your birth mother, Izel?" The Tzitzimime Queen began to pace as she thought. The baby kept crying. His birth had been thankfully quick—that woman had barely calmed down after Itzpapalotl's change to human form, and everything went wrong only minutes later.

The human had been so frightened, saying over and over that she hadn't wanted this baby, cursing her boyfriend and her parents, and asking what she was going to do. When Jinxer had come to take her for his life force machine, she'd completely broken down. Itzpapalotl had been busy cleaning up the baby as his mother died—she'd only heard the scream. When the demon had returned to Jinxer, the woman was already fully transformed.

Itzpapalotl flinched as she heard her Tzitzimitl scream. Yes, definitely the same one. Unfortunate. Izel's shrieks grew louder despite the demon's attempts to comfort him. She paused, and wondered if he was actuallly sensing his birth mother's danger. A side effect of her nursing him? He was no longer an ordinary human, at the very least.

The demon exploded at last, and Itzpapalotl tore up the screen. She headed the other way, soothing Izel. The Tzitzimime Queen didn't even realize she was singing to him until he actually stopped crying. Then she paused. She hadn't sung in centuries. With a little shake of her head, Itzpapalotl went to put her son to bed. She had a war to win.

o◊o

Tez blinked. He'd never really paid attention to Azteca Command's ceilings before. They were covered in a large mural that spiraled outwards from the center. It flickered in the blue torchlight, which guttered and blazed all around him.

Slowly, Tez sat up, putting one hand to his head. He was lying on a blanket on the floor, alone. No, wait—Tlaloc floated in midair in one corner, one huge ball of blue light. Shaking his head wearily, Tez got up. The Teotl shifted, and morphed into human form. He looked pretty battered—but instead of blood, blue light shone through his wounds.

"The evil Megazord has been destroyed, but Tzitzimime are still attacking San Orlando in force. Morph."

"Where's Mitch?" Tez rubbed the red sleep marks on his bare arms.

"In the battle with the others. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm going to kill him."

"No, you are not," Tlaloc replied firmly, as Tez started for the Hurricane Cycle garage. "Your teammates are outnumbered thirty to one!"

"Fine; I'll kill sixty demons and _then_ him! Aztec Storm, Chosen Form!"

o◊o

Trivia: Izel is a Nahuatl—Aztec—boy's name, meaning "unique."


	22. Chapter 22: That Idea of Yours

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Saban. Aztec Storm belongs, at least in part, to WolfsbaneX.

o◊o

Quentin caught Tez by the arm and dragged him around a corner, narrowly avoiding a cluster of vines shooting towards them. Both Rangers were battered and panting, drenched by T Lock's neverending rainstorm. Tez seized Quentin's wrist and forced it away.

"Let go of me! Stop trying to save me—I can take care of myself!"

"Sure looked like it," the Green Ranger snapped. Shoving Quentin back, Tez leapfrogged over his back to kick an oncoming Dark Star in the face with both feet. The creature fell back, and Tez lunged forward to wallop off its head with his sword. Spinning around, the Red Ranger rested his sword over his shoulder.

"Satisfied?"

"No; you could have said something before jumping on me," Quentin grumbled, straightening and rolling his shoulder around.

"We are in the middle of a battle! Pardon me if I don't inform you of each little action as I perform it!" Tez gestured towards a Tzitzimitl, and lava fountained up from beneath it. It burned up in seconds, not even enough time to scream.

"You are impossible!" Quentin backflipped into a cluster of Dark Stars, and began hitting and kicking them in every direction.

"And you're not? Which one of us is Red again?" Stabbing a Tzitzimitl through the chest, Tez ripped his sword out and kicked the dying demon aside. "Oh, wait, silly me—I forgot how this works. The Red Ranger's in charge only until Green shows up."

Quentin stopped. A Dark Star crept up behind him, but one gesture sent a gust of wind at the demon that hurled it into a wall. The concrete cracked. Tez punched the final Dark Star between him and Quentin out, and came up to his teammate.

"You think I'm trying to replace you?" The surprise in Quentin's voice made Tez pause. A flash of lightning glinted off the Rangers' scorched helmets. Quentin's visor was cracked. One bloodshot eye glinted through the gap.

"I know about the original Power Rangers. Green Ranger shows up, Red moves over and lets him lead, and then gets sent to a peace conference." More demons began to surround the pair.

"Dude, I never wanted to replace you. I was just trying to be as good as everyone else." Quentin's voice was surprisingly quiet. Another bolt of lightning lit a nearby warehouse on fire. Tez was silent for a long minute.

"Duck," The Red Ranger ordered, and Quentin did. Tossing his sword into the air, the Red Ranger fired a long stream of lava from both hands as he spun, frying all of the oncoming demons. Quentin sprang back up as Tez caught his sword again, and passed it to his left hand. With a deep breath, the Red Ranger held out a hand. "I've been endangering the mission. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It's okay, I should have said something—besides, a little competition is good for us," Quentin replied, shaking Tez's hand firmly. Then he chuckled. "B-but what person in their right mind would send you to a peace conference, seriously?"

"You've got a point," Tez admitted wryly, taking up his sword again. The two stood back-to-back, glancing around for more enemies.

"And by your logic, Tammy and Mitch would go with you," Quentin added. That earned a snort of laughter from Tez.

"_That_ would be a fun peace conference." The two charged in opposite directions, weapons at the ready.

o◊o

Itzpapalotl watched the Red and Green Rangers join the battle from a rooftop. Swathed in her invisibility cloak, the Tzitzimime Queen kept an eye on all of the combatants, in the air and on the ground. Her Tzitzimime were doing well; they pushed their opponents further and further back, towards the temples, and neither Ranger nor Teotl had realized it yet.

Unfolding her wings, Itzpapalotl decided to go have a little fun with the Teotl. She swooped into the sky, and after a moment, zoomed towards Tezcatlipoca. The god of war was busy pursuing three Tzitzimime, and didn't hear the invisible demon coming up behind him.

Itzpapalotl seized Tezcatlipoca from behind, pinning his arms to his sides. She stabbed her claws into his chest with a vicious thrust, and laughed as he grunted in pain. The Tzitzimime flew in close, and began slashing at the Teotl as he struggled.

"Ooh, look at your precious ixiptla," she cooed in his ear. She'd seen Tez demorph out of the corner of her eye. Blood stained her talons, and she dug them in deeper, tearing his uniform. "Your connection to each other is just lovely—and so easy to exploit!"

Itzpapalotl saw the pink light shooting towards her, and nodded. The other Tzitzimime broke off their attack to intercept Xochiquetzal, slamming into her in midair. All of the combatants fell towards the city, spiraling crazily.

Now Itzpapalotl and Tezcatlipoca dropped out of the sky themselves. With a shriek of laughter, Itzpapalotl released him and spread her wings—only for the Teotl to seize her by the wrists. He had a fierce grin on his face. They picked up speed. Rainwater spiraled off them as they fell.

The demon queen tried to flap her wings, but the wind snapped them back painfully. Tezcatlipoca seized her in a bear hug, and they hit a warehouse roof just before she could teleport away. There was a massive crash as they punched through it, and then the floor beneath. The concrete foundation crushed inwards.

There was a moment of shocked silence, when everyone, Ranger, Teotl and demon alike, stopped and stared at the building. Its walls sagged. With a shriek, Xochiquetzal zoomed in through one wall and smashed out the other side, carrying her husband. The building collapsed in on itself with a thunderous crash, sending up a cloud of dust and thousands of chunks of debris.

The demons scattered, most teleporting away to their Black Hole. Staggering with exhaustion, the Rangers gathered together, and were joined by the Teotl. Mictlantecutli quickly moved to help Xochiquetzal with her husband.

"Azteca Command," Tezcatlipoca wheezed. Both of his hands were spiderwebbed with blood. "She teleported out. Be back." Seizing their Rangers, the Teotl shot back towards their temples, unknowingly doing exactly what their enemy wanted.

o◊o

"What do we do?" Tez asked, looking around at his teammates. Tammy was slowly healing his side—one lucky Tzitzimitl had managed to stab him while he'd been demorphed—and he could barely sit up, but he stared intently at each of his teammates.

"We're outnumbered," Quentin said, resting his head in his hands. He'd taken off his helmet, and his bloody right eye was ringed by a dark bruise.

"We can't stay morphed for much longer while the mentors fight," Mitch added. He leaned back, favoring his sprained wrist as sneakily as he could. "And even if we had the Zords, I doubt we could use them for long—they take even more energy."

"What about the other Teotl?" Tez addressed the cluster of mentors. Chalchiuhtlicue shook her head.

"No contact from any of them."

Tez sighed, turning it into a growl of pain halfway through, and shut his eyes to think. Tammy paused, and took a moment to re-ponytail her tangled hair. She streaked blood on her pale face and neck as she did.

"We need to get rid of all of them at once," T Lock said, sitting up straight. "Like the Z-wave."

"News flash: Zordon had to die to do that," Mitch interrupted.

"There are twelve of us," T Lock snapped, glaring at the Black Ranger. He winced and put a hand to a spreading purple-green bruise across his forehead. His knuckles were banged and bloody. "We could combine our powers."

"Wouldn't work—not with us in this shape," Quentin muttered, shaking his head.

"What else do we do?" Alexandria asked. "Can we keep fighting them in this shape either?"

"It seems to be working so far," Mitch replied.

That was when all of the torches practically exploded with blue fire. Springing up, Quentin started forming a screen, but he didn't really have to. The Rangers could all hear the demons start smashing up the temples quite clearly.

Nobody spoke. They all just looked silently at each other. Alexandria hugged her knees to her chest, flinching as stone crashed to the ground outside. Both hands full of blue fire, Quentin looked at the various trapdoors around the room.

"Okay," Tez said, breaking the silence. "Guys, barricade the doors. Tammy, finish healing everybody. They're only after us now; we don't need to worry about civilians. If they get in, we'll try T Lock's idea."

"Meaning if we're about to die anyway," Mitch called.

"Would you shut up, please?" Alexandria cried, punching the Black Ranger in the shoulder. He flinched, but hid the pain quickly. There was another rumble as part of a temple collapsed, and the demons cheered.

o◊o

"I found it!" A Tzitzimitl shrieked, shoving aside a few loose rocks to reveal a trapdoor. The other demons crowded in around her as she tried to force the door open. It wouldn't budge.

"Let me," another shouted, shoving through the mob. It snicked its talons, and dug them into the door. The stone rippled a little, and it began trying to tear the door apart. Then a crackle of electricity shot up the demon's talons, and it recoiled with a yelp. The others laughed.

"Stupid Blue Ranger," the demon muttered, drawing back and leaving four pinprick holes in the stone. "Dark Stars!"

Three lesser demons moved in, and began scrabbling at the rock. There was a pink flash, and they recoiled, clutching their heads as they exploded into ash. More moved in anyway, knowing the Rangers were already exhausted.

Itzpapalotl landed behind the crowd, and watched with an irrepressible grin. The Rangers' attacks grew smaller and smaller, and the door began to weaken. Finally, victory was at hand!

Then the back of her neck prickled. Turning to the east, the demon queen saw that the sun was peeping over the horizon. Dawn, already? How the night had flown by. Well, no matter; they'd soon be underground and out of the light. The door collapsed, and the Tzitzimime cheered wildly.

That, of course, was when a blazing gold light shot out of the sun, zooming towards them and lighting up the sky. All of the Tzitzimime and Dark Stars stopped to stare. Itzpapalotl recognized it, and quickly wrapped her invisibility cloak around herself.

The demons screamed as the light landed in their midst, vaporizing a wide swath of the creatures. When the fire faded, three Teotl stood on the plaza: Huitzilopochtli, Mixcoatl, and Xipe Totec. From the looks on their faces, they weren't happy.

Mixcoatl raised his bow, and before anyone had even realized what he was doing, his black arrow pinned three Dark Stars to a stone block. Tossing a handful of seeds at the demons, Xipe Totec gestured, and a wall of vines exploded from the stone. The creatures were quickly snared, and despite their shrieks and struggles, were crushed into dust by the plants.

Itzpapalotl was already running, shoving through her subjects without a thought. All she knew was that the god of the Sun was about to attack, and there was a safe, dark hole in front of her. Some of the other demons were thinking the same thing, and were clawing and crushing each other in a wild attempt to get into Azteca Command.

With a shriek, Itzpapalotl shattered one Tzitzimitl's spine with a blow and threw it aside, forcing herself through the gap just as Huitzilopochtli began to glow. Invisible, the demon queen darted over the Rangers' weapons and clung to the ceiling.

There was a blinding golden flash outside, and Itzpapalotl shuddered in relief. She was alive. The few Tzitzimime and Dark Stars that had made it inside quickly engaged the Rangers. The humans had been revitalized by the arrival of their allies, and made quick work of the frightened demons.

Both Itzpapalotl and her enemies finally had a chance to catch their breath. The newly-arrived Teotl entered the cave, and for a moment, the Tzitzimitl was petrified by the thought that Huitzilopochtli would see her. The Rangers paused where they stood, and then demorphed as one. Nearly all of them fell down from sheer exhaustion.

"You guys are kind of late," Mitch panted. Tez cuffed him upside the head, and the Black Ranger ignored it.

"Do you usually permit your ixiptla to address you in such a manner?" Mixcoatl asked Mictlantecutli.

"Yes. Why?"

"Itzpapalotl is still at large," Tezcatlipoca said, standing. Xochiquetzal supported him as he swayed.

"We will search her Black Hole," Huitzilopochtli said, turning towards the door. "She has wrought chaos on this planet for far too long."

To Itzpapalotl's intense relief, the three fresh Teotl left. She wasn't worried about Izel; these new, weak Teotl would never harm a child. Tezcatlipoca sat down again, groaning in pain. As the demon queen's terror passed, she began to think.

All of her demons were gone now, and she had no chance of getting the Teotl back on her side. The demon queen gritted her teeth. Well, if she was to be hunted down like a rabid animal, then she would cause as much destruction as she could beforehand. Letting go of the ceiling, Itzpapalotl flung aside her invisibility cloak and dropped to the floor.

Alexandria screamed hoarsely, and all of the Rangers and Teotl sprang to their feet. Several nearly fell down again, and Itzpapalotl chuckled. She spread her wings and jumped, tackling Temazcalteci to the floor. Tez tried to intervene, but the demon's wing blades slashed him across his entire front, and he staggered back.

Mitch jumped on Itzpapalotl's back, wrapping his arms and legs around her. The demon queen reared up, trying to throw him off, and Temazcalteci slipped out of her reach. Itzpapalotl reached back to claw him, and Mitch clung tighter.

"T Lock! That idea of yours—get ready!" The Black Ranger yelled. Itzpapalotl's claws raked across his back, and he swore loudly in Spanish. Standing up straight, Mictlantecutli raised his hands, and Mitch's suit began to glow violet.

"Do it!" Tez yelled, charging in and seizing Itzpapalotl by the leg. She overbalanced and fell, scratching at Tez with her foot talons. She drew blood, and the Aztec seals on the Red Ranger's palms glinted.

Lunging forward, Quentin flattened one of the demon queen's wings to the floor, and deliberately seized a wing blade to cut his hand open. Tammy, T Lock and Alexandria all ran together, jumping on the pile—T Lock might have yelled "whee!", but nobody was really sure—and added their blood and powers to the mix.

A huge Aztec seal appeared over the group, flashing every different color. It dropped down over the cluster, and there was a thunderous crash. A wave of light washed out from the struggling demon and her captors, filling Azteca Command.

o◊o

Trivia: Tez and Quentin's conversation is a draft of an old chapter in which Cipactli, a giant crocodile which used to carry the Earth on its back, was the main antagonist. That was supposed to be the "Tez and Quentin reconcile" chapter, since Tezcatlipoca and Quetzalcoatl partnered up to stop that creature in mythology, and it also involved the Vincentia subplot. Tez was briefly eaten and vomited back up again.


	23. Chapter 23: Well, That's That

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or the origin of this team.

o◊o

Morning sunlight poured into Azteca Command, lighting up a horde of floating dust motes. The chamber was as silent as a tomb. Scattered across the cracked, blackened floor were the Aztec Rangers and Teotl, the former unmorphed, and none moving.

In the middle of the burn mark, surrounded by Rangers, lay a human woman. Her bountiful steel grey hair flowed across her shoulders and the floor, hiding her face. Her soft black robe and long, sleeveless silver coat were untouched by the soot. Slowly, she looked up. She was somewhere in her mid-fifties, and there was an air of calm certainty about her. T Lock had been right: their powers had transformed Itzpapalotl, just like the other Teotl.

With an uncertain frown, Itzpapalotl looked around Azteca Command. Leaning forward, she touched Mitch's wrist, and his morpher. The onyxes had split and the gold cracked. The Black Ranger sprang up as the woman touched him, and stared at her in newly-woken bewilderment. Slowly, the others began to come around.

T Lock rolled over and covered his ears with a moan, mumbling something under his breath. Blinking owlishly, Tammy lifted her head and ran her fingers through snarls of her ginger hair. Alexandria opened her eyes, glanced around, and shut them again with a little shake of her head. Tez sprang up as if he'd been burned, looking wildly around the room, accidentally smacking Quentin's head as he did.

"Ow! Don't!" Quentin exclaimed, scooting away and pulling himself up by a pillar. He covered his eyes with one hand. "Bleargh, is this what a hangover feels like?"

"What?" The Red Ranger stammered, staring at Itzpapalotl. Seeing his mentor trying to sit up, he ran over to help. Slowly, everyone recovered and got up. Itzpapalotl just watched, her frown fading into a serene expression.

"Itzpapalotl?" Tlaloc asked at last, looking the transformed Tzitzimitl up and down. Chalchiuhtlicue smiled warmly.

"It is good to have you back, Itzpapalotl." The newest Teotl let out a long sigh.

"Indeed. It has been…a long time."

"Our morphers," Tez interrupted, pulling his off and holding it up. Tezcatlipoca took it, and Tez tried to generate lava. His hands didn't even turn red. Growing frantic, Tez tried harder and harder, but nothing happened.

"The energy drain was too much for the Encrusted Bands, and the powers we granted you," Tlaloc said at last. "The link has been severed."

"We've lost our powers?" T Lock's face fell. "Like, really and for truly lost them?"

"You have. I'm sorry."

"Great," Mitch sighed, looking genuinely relieved. Tez sat down hard, staring at the floor. Quietly, Quentin reached over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, we took out the bad guy; we'd have had to give them up anyway." Tez gave a one-shouldered shrug, not looking up.

Hearing footsteps, everyone looked to the doorway. The other three Teotl entered, stopping and staring at the group. Itzpapalotl's eyes went straight to the bundle in Xipe Totec's arms, and she stood up.

"We found—" Mixcoatl began, but Tammy wearily waved a hand.

"We know. Baby, right?"

"Izel," Itzpapalotl said, holding out her arms. Xipe Totec handed the infant to her, and Itzpapalotl cradled him in her arms. The baby was asleep, sucking on the fingers of his left hand.

"Where is his family?" Huitzilopochtli asked. Izel stirred, and Itzpapalotl shifted her grip. Alexandria came up beside her former enemy, and began cooing over the baby.

"Dead, or uncaring, from his mother's words. I would not have adopted him otherwise. My Tzitzimime were never exactly keen on the idea."

"No offense, but what took you three so long?" Mitch asked, facing the newcomers.

"Why do people always say 'no offense' and then say something offensive? I don't get it," T Lock said, shaking his head.

"We were in deep space when we received your distress call," Huitzilopochtli replied. "It took time to return." Slowly, Mitch nodded.

"We're done here?" Quentin asked, standing up with a small groan.

"…Looks like," Tammy replied.

"Then I'm going to bed, okay?" Quentin rubbed the back of his neck and wandered towards the door.

"For once, we agree on something," Tez said, rising. The other Rangers began to follow suit, Tammy stretching as she stood. Quentin's face lit up, his black eye giving him a slightly manic look.

"Progress!" He exclaimed. Tez glared balefully at him as he passed, bumping Quentin in passing.

"Don't push it."

"Sorry, whatever, I don't care, I'm exhausted!"

o◊o

It was long after sunset. All six Power Rangers were gathered in the temple plaza, along with their mentors and Itzpapalotl. A chill breeze blew, sending a few pebbles rattling across the ground. The air smelled of petrichor, the scent of the earth after rain; Tlaloc had caused brief shower earlier.

"So," T Lock began, looking up and down the line, "Rashon, huh?"

"It is uninhabited, isolated and fertile. We will have much time to learn to control our…darker urges," Itzpapalotl said. The other Teotl had already left for the planet. Huitzilopochtli had already picked it out before returning for his timely rescue.

"Except for me," Mictlantecutli put in. "I will stay and guide the other Teotl out as they awaken. There are still many left on this planet."

"But you can't restore our powers?" Tez asked, again.

"Why? The threat we called you for has been conquered. You don't need to put yourselves in danger anymore," Xochiquetzal replied. "Go and live your lives."

"If you ever change your minds, though," Quentin added hopefully.

"We will keep an eye on you, Aztec Rangers, worry not," Tezcatlipoca said, with a chuckle. He saluted Tez, and the Red Ranger returned it. Tlaloc shook T Lock's hand, Xochiquetzal and Alexandria hugged, Quentin and Quetzalcoatl high-fived, and Mitch and Tammy just exchanged quiet looks with their mentors. Itzpapalotl moved away from the group, rocking her adopted son gently. Izel lay awake in a sling across her chest, contemplatively sucking his fingers.

"It is time," Tezcatlipoca announced. The Rangers and Mictlantecutli moved back, and Alexandria waved goodbye. Xochiquetzal blew them a kiss, earning a suspicious glance from Tezcatlipoca. Then all of the departing Teotl transformed into beams of light—Itzpapalotl's was silvery—and shot into the night sky. They were gone in a second, lost among the silver pepper of the stars.

"Well…that's that, I guess," T Lock said, after a moment. Alexandria sniffed a little.

"I never thought I'd miss fighting monsters."

"You'll get over it," Mitch said.

"Well, off to start my adult career in crime," Tammy said brightly, heading for her car.

"What?" Tez wheeled on her. The White Ranger glared at him from under her eyebrows.

"It's called a joke, Tez. Look it up sometime, you might like it."

"Hey, don't leave us behind!" T Lock exclaimed, running for the car. With a shout of "Race ya!" Quentin darted for the vehicle, and Tez quickly pursued. Laughing, Alexandria followed, but Tammy lingered behind.

"You coming?" She asked Mitch. The former Black Ranger stood with his mentor, in the shadows. He glanced around.

"Not now," he said. The starlight cast his face in deep shadow. "I'll find my own way back." Tammy folded her arms. Her grey military-style jacket fluttered in the breeze.

"Very funny. What time do you want me to pick you up?" Mitch raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Mictlantecutli.

"Midnight," the Teotl replied. He put a hand on Mitch's shoulder, and the two dissolved into black dust. With a little shrug and a grin, Tammy headed for her battered old car.

o◊o

Trivia: Rashon is the planet where the Savage Sword was kept in the Lost Galaxy episode "The Power of Pink," (a.k.a. the one where Kendrix dies).

And that's that! Thank you again, WolfsbaneX, for letting me write these guys! Exclamation points! I've decided to try writing the next few teams' fics entirely before posting, that way I can draft and improve the final product, so there will probably be a bit of a gap once I finish Toppled Hourglass and Mesozoic Giants. I'll fill it in with shorter fics, maybe dabble in a few other fandoms.


End file.
